D Red Woman
by La Rana Devoramundos
Summary: AU. "Teoría interesante niña triste" dijo el Conde. "Conviértete en una exorcista" el General Cross esperaba a las puertas del cementerio. Ella le juró a Mana que seguiría adelante no importa qué y sí su nuevo camino estaba pavimentado con una guerra, llegaría hasta el final de la misma. Este es su destino de todas maneras, tarde o temprano lo recordará. [Fem!Allen/Male!Lenalee]
1. The same path

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** D. Gray Man no me pertenece desgraciadamente. Este fic es hecho de fans para fans sin fines de lucro. Solo para cumplir una vieja promesa y como una meta personal.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alternativo (AU). Female!Allen/Kumoi. Male!Lenalee.

 **Emparejamiento:** Male!Lenalee/Fem!Allen. Lo lamento Yullen fans. De todas maneras prometo hacer un Yullen en algún momento, después de todo yo también amo el Yaoi.

* * *

 **D. Red Woman**

 **Preludio:**

 _ **The same path**_

[…]

Era navidad, aunque no para ella.

Se escuchaban en un murmullo los villancicos navideños, las narices enrojecidas eran tan brillantes como cualquier otra clase de luz y las risas se dispersaban como la neblina. Junto al cementerio (ubicado al Este de la ciudad en dirección a Londres y entrada principal a esta pequeña ciudad) pasaban coches y carruajes con invitados de último momento, visitas sorpresas o familias que retornaban a la seguridad de sus hogares para pasar la noche buena bajo su propio techo.

La ciudad se mantenía en un constante movimiento a pesar de que el mundo de Lacie Walker se había truncado o, mejor dicho, giraba únicamente en torno a la lápida que estaba a sus pies.

"Mana Walker" decía y cuando en su mente hacía eco el nombre, lloraba.

Era una imagen ciertamente triste pero ¿Desgarradora? No. Ella mantenía su boca sellada, no importa que por sus mejillas cayesen mares u océanos enteros. Se negaba a derrumbarse sobre la nieve y la piedra tallada; solo podía compararse su postura erguida, con el cabello castaño rojizo largo, el vestido negro y guantes a juego, en conjunto con su piel congelada y pálida, sin olvidar sus ojos de plata, con la dignidad de una muñeca rota.

Una muñeca que el Conde disfrutaría de poseer.

Solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para dejarse ver fuera de las sombras. Había parado de nevar hacía rato y Lero, el siempre fiel paraguas con cabeza de calabaza, se mantenía ansioso esperando el comienzo del show y no era el único.

Aún envuelto en oscuridad, el General Cross observaba el despliegue de la actuación del Conde al acercarse a la niña.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―la voz burlona llegó a los oídos de Lacie― Pero si es una niña triste, muy triste ¿No es así Lero?

Si hubiese alzado la mirada habría notado la sonrisa ensanchada y maliciosa del paraguas.

―Dime pequeña ¿No quisieras traer de vuelta a Mana Walker?

El hombre, gordo y muy redondo como apreció Lacie al observarlo, tenía curvado los labios en una mueca mucho más oscura de lo que eran sus grandes dientes blancos y relucientes.

Frunció ella el ceño, aquel personaje de cuerpo gracioso y ropa estrafalaria había hecho una pregunta que perturbó su duelo. ¿Traer de vuelta a Mana? Lacie tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente ¿Lo más extraño de la situación? Sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Le creía y la posibilidad le aceleró el pulso.

― _Peligro_.

La palabra retumbó en su cabeza. No necesitaba que se lo dijera, pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían y volvían a posarse sobre el hombre que estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta.

―Vete ―Lacie casi escupió la palabra.

En honor a la verdad, nadie se esperaba esa contestación.

―¿Oh? ―ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha el Conde― ¿Entonces eso es un no?

Ella gruñó, sus manos se cerraron en puños que quisiera lanzarle al intruso.

―Vete ―repitió―, y deja de molestarme.

Entonces, de una forma y con una velocidad que habría fracturado el cuello de cualquier otra persona, el Conde ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

―¿Tienes miedo? ¿Él no te amaba en realidad? O ¿Tú no lo amas tanto como creías?

Se estaba enfureciendo, la sangre le hervía ahora y le calentaba las extremidades entumecidas por el frío ¿Qué hacía este estúpido gordinflón cuestionándole sobre el miedo y el amor? Lacie había sentido miedo ( _¿Qué haría ella ahora sin Mana?_ ), amor ( _¡Lo extrañaba tanto!_ ) y ahora, simplemente la ira ( _¿De dónde carajos salió ese extraño con sombrero de copa?_ ).

―Tú no sabes nada ―espetó y devolvió su vista a la lápida―, déjame en paz. Hay más chiquillos que si quieren revivir a sus padres.

―Ajá, tienes razón ―asintió con la cabeza alegremente―, sin embargo ¿Por qué no lo quieres tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros, su corazón también haciéndose pequeño.

―Los muertos deberían permanecer muertos.

El Conde tuvo que enderezar su cabeza para contemplar mejor a la niña triste y a sus palabras. Aprovechó el General Cross la oportuna distracción para deslizarse en su anonimato y verse más cerca de de ellos.

Faltaba poco para hacer su entrada a escena.

―Teoría interesante, niña triste ―tarareó el Conde, como saboreando el pensamiento―. Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mientras se decidía entre contestarle la pregunta o mandarlo al diablo ―quizás ambas― en su campo de visión apareció bailando con la brisa invernal largo cabello carmesí sobre el abrigo negro de otro hombre extraño y este tenía una máscara que cubría su ojo derecho.

―Creo que es suficiente por esta noche, Conde ―el General Cross le apuntó con Juicio―. Ahora largo antes de que te convierta en queso.

De manera exagerada y obviamente falsa, el Conde se echó a temblar como si su cuerpo fuese gelatina.

―¡Ay Lero! ¡El General nos ha amenazado! ―lloriqueó―. Por ahora acepto la retirada ¡Lástima que dejé mi banderita blanca para estas ocasiones!

―Pero Conde… ―Lero le vio dudoso.

―No te preocupes ―la sonrisa astuta fue oculta por su espalda al alejarse―, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo con la niña triste.

En realidad, el Conde del Milenio solo se había dado la media vuelta y abrió a Lero, el cual se lo llevó flotando bajo la luz de la luna y Lacie los perdió de vista bajo el cielo negro sin estrellas.

―¿Pero qué rayos…? ―no pudo evitar balbucear atontada y sorprendida.

El General Cross chasqueó la lengua, como odiaba a ese tipo.

―Supongo que tendrás preguntas ―dijo al volverse a Lacie.

Ella resopló ―Un infierno sangriento de preguntas, querrás decir.

―Lenguaje mocosa ―entrecerró su único ojo visible―, pensé que Mana te había educado mejor.

Lacie abrió los ojos, sus labios temblaron al igual que su voz al hablar.

―¿Cómo… cómo conoces a Mana?

―Somos viejos amigos ―dijo simplemente y comenzó a caminar para salir de allí.

Ella observó entonces con más detalles el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Tenía una ornamenta de plata sobre sus hombros, detalles intrínsecos en ellas que no lograba distinguir.

Por otra parte, al sentir la ausencia de sus pasos detrás de sí, el General Cross se detuvo y le gritó desde la entrada del cementerio.

―¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡No tenemos toda la noche!

―¡¿Eh?! ―se levantó con ayuda de ambos brazos y tal era el entumecimiento de su cuerpo que tuvo que apoyarse en sus rodillas para no caer― ¡¿De qué carajos hablas?!

Cross fijó sus ojos en su brazo izquierdo, en donde el guante de la mano se había deslizado dejando ver piel rojiza y escamosa.

―¿No se suponía que no podías mover ese brazo?

Lacie se congeló.

―No eres normal niña.

La nieve volvía a caer.

―¿Por qué nací con ese brazo?

Ella respingó, al reconocer en la voz de él aquella pregunta.

―¿A qué se refería ese hombre con traer de vuelta a Mana?

¿No se las había hecho en el fondo de su mente?

―¿Quién era ese hombre?

¿Por qué él…?

―¿Qué soy yo?

¿Cómo era posible que él las repitiese? ¿Qué la mirase como si tuviese las respuestas?

Y él simplemente le señala la cruz de plata sobre su pecho, al igual que si eso explicase todo.

―Yo soy el General Cross Marian y aquel era el Conde del Milenio. Somos enemigos, lados opuestos en la guerra.

―¿Guerra?

― _Peligro_ ―volvió a resonar en su conciencia.

¿Era _este_ peligro al que se refería? ¿A una guerra? A la guerra se iba por defender algo y perderlo todo y… ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en eso cuando ya había perdido lo que le quedaba? Y eso era verdaderamente triste, desesperante. Esto la confundió ¿Qué más le podían arrebatar? ¿No podía… no podía simplemente estar en paz? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

―No entiendo ―en su voz trémula escapó toda su frustración.

Ya había sido quebrada. Estaba cansada y, sin embargo, se sentía arder, iracunda, y el fuego estalló en su garganta.

―¡No entiendo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué siempre estoy rodeada de muerte?! ¡De desgracia! ¡No entiendo, maldita sea!

―Entonces conviértete en una exorcista, Lacie Walker.

Afortunadamente, Cross estaba acostumbrado a tratar con juguetes rotos.

―¿E-Exorcista?

―Ven conmigo y conviértete. La guerra es el camino que te puede llevar a lo que buscas.

Camino, sí, eso era mucho más esclarecedor para ella. Eso es lo que necesitaba y―

« _Peligro._ »

Pero…

« _Nunca dejes de caminar, siempre sigue hacia adelante_.»

Eso fue lo que le dijo Mana y ahora…

« _Entonces, conviértete en una exorcista, Lacie Walker._ »

Sacudió la cabeza ―la repentina incertidumbre, la ira rabiosa, la advertencia― y el General Cross sonrió satisfecho.

« _¿Lo harás? ¿Me lo prometes?_ »

« _Te lo juro Mana_.»

Esta vez, detrás de él, se escuchaban los pasos de Lacie Walker.

[…]

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

―¿D-De verdad debemos ir allí?

―Los ciudadanos han estado enviado constante demandas, sobre personas que desaparecen y cosas así.

(…)

―Está maldita esa iglesia. Las cosas malas incluso acechan al padre Mark.

―Todos están asustados ―rió felizmente el Conde―. Mi precioso Akuma, mata más y más y evoluciona más~

(…)

―Es sólo una palabra o una cosa imaginaria que no existe. Yo no creo en maldiciones o Akumas, los odio.

―Pero, oficial, si el Akuma del que hablo yo no es el mismo al que usted se refiere.

―¿Exorcista? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

 **«** _ **Opening**_ **»**

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Para empezar, si cariño y amores míos soy Lizane Rameco (para quienes me recuerdan). Tuve un cambio de imagen de usuario, es más fresco creo xD

En fin, estos ¿Dos años no? He estado reescribiendo el fic, mi primer bebé y me dije ¡Hoy es el día! Así que, aquí lo tienen. Por cierto, tenganme paciencia, estoy de vacaciones pero estoy siendo tan meticulosa que me tardo en terminar los capítulos así que, cada quince días más o menos esperen una actualización. Si me tardo es porque no tengo internet ToT.

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima y ya saben, dejen un comentario y para los nuevos lectores ¿Qué esperan para esta historia? ¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	2. Opening

**D. Red Woman**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **Opening**_

[…]

Monstruos, fantasmas, demonios o como quieras llamarlos, siempre han estado presentes en la existencia del hombre. Mitos, leyendas, incluso rumores urbanos rondan en torno a ellos y a pesar de que esto se trata de un final imaginario del siglo XIX, es invariable, creas o no lo que se diga de ellos.

Este es el caso de la joven oficial Moore, quién no suele reflexionar sobre este tema pero se ha visto obligada a ello debido a su trabajo.

Era tarde, hace poco que había anochecido y ella acompañada de su compañero de guardia llamado Charles (un hombre un poco corpulento que estaba en sus treinta aproximadamente), se encontraban frente a la iglesia abandonada, desgastada y parcialmente destruida. Los árboles que le rodeaban estaban desnudos de hojas y enmohecidos. La luna que se alzaba perezosamente sobre el cielo le daba ese aspecto siniestro y misterioso que hacía a Charles temblar a las espaldas de Moore.

―¿D-De verdad debemos ir allí? ―insistió Charles por enésima vez en el asunto.

―Los ciudadanos han estado enviado constante demandas, sobre personas que desaparecen y cosas así ―explicó con cierto desdén.

Claramente ella no creía que la iglesia estaba embrujada al igual que el resto. Sin embargo, él es de otro cantar.

―Lo sé, está maldita ―afirmó con absoluta convicción.

―¿Esa es la manera de comportarse de un policía? ―Moore le miró con cierto reproche―. Esto seguramente es un rumor difundido por algún idiota. Entraremos a comprobarlo nosotros mismos.

Viéndola tan dispuesta y resuelta Charles solo pudo dar una respuesta resignada.

Naturalmente, fue Moore fue quién abrió las puertas del templo que chillaron por el óxido que las carcomía.

El interior se trataba de un panorama mucho más deplorable que el exterior, solo quedando de los ventanales trozos quebrados aún adheridos a los marcos mohosos, el suelo que era una mezcla de toda clase de suciedad y vestigios de muebles de madera dispersos por allí y por allá al igual que los restos de un naufragio.

―¿Realmente los viajeros se quedarían en un lugar así…? ―se preguntó quedamente la joven oficial.

En lugar de recibir contestación o comentario alguno a este propósito por parte de Charles, su compañero dio un respingo.

―¡Gyah!

―¿Charles?

La mirada de ambos bajó hasta las piernas robustas de Charles, entre ellas se frotaba un gato que pronto hizo lo mismo con Moore.

―Solo es un gato ―dijo con un alivio desconcertante al acariciar al felino que ronroneó bajo su mano.

Sin embargo, ya Charles no estaba preocupado por el gato. El crepitar de la madera astillada y el murmullo ocasionado por el paso infranqueable de _algo_ que se acercaba a ellos, a través del pasillo a su derecha, rápidamente ascendiendo a una bulla ensordecedora.

―¿Pero qué―

La pregunta murió en su garganta cuando la bandada de murciélagos se hizo presente, fue como un oleaje de alas negras que se abalanzó sobre ellos y en la que Moore distinguió una mano enguantada que la empujó a ella, que arrastró al gato consigo. Los murciélagos se precipitaron hacia arriba, siguiendo el rumbo de las escaleras que estaba delante de ellos llevándose así a la joven oficial a la habitación del piso superior.

En el momento en que Charles reparó en la ausencia de Moore, ella era arrojada contra el espaldar de una silla duro como la piedra.

―¡Te tengo! ―se escuchó claramente por sobre el aleteo de los murciélagos.

Moore tosió. El gato en su regazo se removió. Entonces, la voz victoriosa se convirtió a la sorpresa al concentrarse en Moore.

―¿Una humana? ¿Qué hace una humana por aquí?

La oficial Moore no dio tiempo a mayores cavilaciones pues, ni había enfocado su mirada ni la totalidad de sus pensamientos cuando atrapó aquella mano enguantada con una de sus esposas.

―Maldita sea ―pensó que de seguro le saldría un chichón si no fuera por el casco. Adolorida de todas formas alzó sus ojos y demandó: ―¿Quién eres?

―¡Lo siento! ―ambas manos enguantadas se agitaron nerviosas― Yo solo buscaba atrapar el gato en realidad.

―¿Eh?

La explicación extraña ―en muchos sentidos― dio paso a la figura que, por lo que pudo distinguir la oficial, pertenecía a una adolescente. Vestida por un largo abrigo gris abierto, dejando ver una blusa blanca y pantalones negros al igual que sus guantes y el cinto que ataba su cabello albino en una coleta alta, dejando suelto un flequillo que rozaba sus pómulos y llegaba a la barbilla. Los ojos que enmarcaban se le antojaron como dos lunas.

Era hermosa pero, de todos modos, la oficial fue precavida y esposó a la sospechosa a la ventana aunque dejándola sentar en la silla mientras le interrogaba. Al terminar de describirle la situación, la joven parecía genuinamente ignorante de todo.

―No estaba enterada de tales rumores ―dijo, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible a pesar de su posición que para nada ayudaba―. Llegué esta mañana a la ciudad y en el camino el gato se comió algo que es muy valioso para mí, desde entonces solo lo he estado buscando a él.

No era una historia bizarra a decir verdad pero las circunstancias simplemente no coincidían. Moore presentía que había más de lo que alcanzaba a ver…

―Es verdad ―la adolescente albina insistió al percibir la aprensión en la oficial―, ese objeto necesito recuperarlo. Es algo que me dio mi maestro ¡No puedo perderlo!

―Muy bien ¿Y dónde está tu maestro?

―Eh… bueno… ―sonrió nerviosa―, debe estar aún perdido en alguna parte de la India, supongo.

Ambas guardaron silencio, sabiendo que la situación había empeorado.

La albina se volvió al gato.

«Es tu culpa» le pareció a Moore que eso dijo al maldecir al tranquilo felino entre dientes.

― _Es solo una muchacha_ ―pensó al verla comportarse de esa manera― _, aunque una extraña_.

Decidió pues, que lo mejor sería ir en busca de su compañero. Si todo marchaba bien, esta noche no pasaría de ser otra noche de guardia y―

―¡GYAAAAA!

El sórdido grito fue la única advertencia que recibió para saber que esa no sería cualquier otra noche de guardia.

―¡Espérame aquí! ―corrió hacia la puerta haciendo caso omiso de cualquier réplica por parte de la peliblanca.

El ruido venía de la planta baja, justo donde había dejado a Charles.

Los escalones crujían bajo sus pasos acelerados y sus músculos se contrajeron con tensión, preparada para lo que estuviese esperándole.

―¡¿Quién está ahí?!

A pesar de que se había preparado, lo que vio la perturbó, la desconcertó, la anonadó… simplemente la dejó sin palabras.

―C-Charles…

Charles se encontraba estampado contra uno de los pilares. La sangre salpicaba toda la longitud de la columna, el impacto siendo tan poderoso que aplastó su espalda, desgarrándola y justo en el medio de su pecho, había un agujero tan perfecto que parecía hecho por una bala gigante. Su cabeza colgaba y en ella se congeló una expresión de espantó que heló la sangre de Moore.

Luego, todo colapsó en segundos.

En el rostro de Charles apareció una estrella completamente negra. Al siguiente instante, distinguió otra, después dos más, tres, cuatro, diez y en un parpadeo, decenas de ellas cubrieron su piel hasta que no quedó blancura alguna, solo piel de ceniza que se dispersó al igual que el cristal estallando en infinitos fragmentos.

―E-Esto… ¿C-Cómo…?

El uniforme que aún danzaba en el viento, atrapado por una soga que había mantenido firmemente atado el cuerpo de Charles al pilar, era demasiado real para ser una pesadilla.

―Los rumores ¿Eran ciertos…?

Atrapada entre la incredulidad y lo grotesco de la escena, sintió que se le escapó el aire y no volvía a ella.

―Ugh.

No podía respirar ¿Qué sucedía ahora?

―Tenga cuidado.

La familiar mano de la albina cubrió su boca con un pañuelo y la ayudó a no caer al suelo. Moore la veía sorprendida, aunque ella no le devolvía la mirada cuando siguió hablando.

―El gas del cuerpo al explotar es venenoso ―en sus labios había una sombra de inquietud―. Lo ha matado un Akuma.

― _¿Akuma…?_ ―Moore estaba confundida.

―¿Oficial?

Preguntas se agolparon en su mente, tantas y tan velozmente como la oscuridad a la que sucumbió. La voz de la muchacha extraña era demasiado lejana ahora.

(…)

― _¿Demonio?_

El pensamiento fue lo suficientemente lúcido para penetrar su inconsciencia y despertarla.

Se levantó de golpe, su cabello rubio cayó sin gracia y su flequillo estaba enmarañado. Estaba muy aturdida para reparar en ello, solo pudiendo entender en esos momentos la voz que así la llamó:

―¡Moore! ¡Ya estás consciente!

La tomó del brazo, lo reconoció como uno de los asistentes del detective, era mayor que ella y de lo que era Charles pues su bigote ya era blanco aunque sus arrugas mantenían un semblante severo.

―¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ―preguntó todavía afectada por el aturdimiento.

―En la comisaría ―no se detuvo a darle descanso a su cabeza mareada―, y has despertado justo a tiempo.

―¿Eh?

El asistente tocó la puerta de la sala de interrogación con el mismo vigor de su andar.

―¡Detective, la oficial Moore finalmente ha despertado! ―anunció fuerte y claro.

―¡Entren! ―ordenó el detective.

Aquella orden le devolvió el sentido de realidad. Algo así como un balde de agua fría y con ella, en vez de cubos de hielo, venía inmersa con los recuerdos de la iglesia.

―Por cierto, Charles―

Sabiendo lo que le quería decir, el asistente le interrumpió con estas palabras:

―Ya lo sabemos, estamos interrogando ahora a la sospechosa.

―¿Qué?

Con su propia energía renovada, entró a la sala y al ver a la albina sentada delante del detective y rodeada de otros oficiales, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, además de desconcertada ¿Por qué la tenían a ella allí? Y ¿Cómo demonios se las había arreglado para mantener consigo al gato que ignoraba olímpicamente la tensión en la sala?

―Su nombre es Lacie Walker ―comenzó a decir el detective, contestando preguntas que Moore no le había hecho todavía―. Dirección desconocida, menor de edad y país de origen desconocido.

Con mirarla a los ojos, sabía que Lacie Walker entendía lo mal que se veía en este momento.

―¡Lo hiciste tú! ¡¿No es así?!

―¡Ya le he dicho que no! ―el felino se agitó en su regazo al sentir su sobresalto― ¡Yo solo traje a la oficial inconsciente! Además ¿Cómo puede creer que fui yo?

Argumento válido, Lacie Walker era una adolescente con la figura y fuerza de una aparentemente ¿Podría ella someter y asesinar a un hombre con el cuerpo de Charles?

Sin embargo, el detective no retrocedía en su opinión y contraatacó con esta pregunta:

―Para empezar ¿No es sospechoso que estuvieses en la iglesia? ―se inclinó hacia adelante, de su boca salieron palabras como balas de una ametralladora― ¡Y es muy sospechoso que aún, con este clima y esta época del año lleves guantes! Seguramente tienes las manos manchadas de sangre o pólvora ¿No es así?

Y como para probar su punto, jaló la muñeca izquierda de Lacie y le quitó el guante.

No era la mano que debía tener una adolescente o cualquier otra persona en realidad. Las uñas eran negras, los dedos delgados y largos como los de un pianista profesional, la piel era de un profundo color rojo y rugosa, con estrías alrededor de una cruz verde que estaba incrustada en el centro del dorso y se extendían hasta la base de los dedos.

―¿Q-Qué rayos?

Moore no podía desviar su mirada, aunque quisiese, tal era su sorpresa. El detective, por otra parte, sufrió de tal conmoción que con un gesto despreciativo, el asco y el horror destilando de él, le soltó antes de volver a abrir su boca.

―¡¿Qué clase de broma macabra es esta?! ―espetó― ¡¿Acaso no te dolió grabarte a fuego esa cruz en tu mano?! ¡Se supone que debes cuidar el cuerpo que te dieron tus padres!

Lacie le veía impasible y hasta había en sus ojos una sombre de fastidio, a Moore le dio la impresión de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así y no se equivocaba, Lacie estaba acostumbrada a tales cosas, las oía con demasiada frecuencia…

― _Lo siento_ ―escuchó en sus adentros.

― _Está bien, no es tu culpa_ ―contestó en un tono que delataba su sinceridad al respecto.

Realmente, no era su culpa. Nadie podía controlar el pensamiento de los demás, siempre supondrán lo peor y ella lo sabía; no es que le importara en realidad lo que pensase ese gordo detective de ella aunque su voz le estaba poniendo de los nervios…

―Umh… detective.

Por el contrario, la voz de Moore fue música para sus oídos. Alguien por fin se atrevía a detener la perorata del detective.

―Esta chica estaba conmigo cuando ocurrió el incidente.

―¡¿Eh?!

Un segundo golpe para el detective vino de su asistente, que se acercó para susurrarle:

―Detective, parece ser que después del incidente se encontró un gran agujero de bala. Sin embargo, la muchacha solo llevaba consigo al gato; todavía no hemos encontrado en la iglesia algún arma capaz de semejante destrozo.

Rechinando los dientes de frustración, se dirigió a la joven oficial.

―¡¿Por qué tuviste que quedarte inconsciente?! ¡Oficial Moore Hesse!

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

―Yo… lo lamento.

―¡Sea más valiente oficial! Estuvo en la escena y ni siquiera vio al culpable.

―Si la oficial se hubiese enfrentado al culpable, probablemente hubiese muerto ―dijo Lacie entonces, con una sonrisa y una voz ligera y suave que no concordaba con tal declaración―. Pero yo conozco al culpable aunque no lo haya visto.

Moore sintió su pulso acelerarse. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de misterio, de la sombra de algo que no alcanzaba a entender y de lo que sus instintos le advertían, debía tener miedo. Las palabras de la albina la sumergían en lo desconocido y desconcertante, quizás, por eso ni siquiera el detective interrumpió.

―Se le conoce con el nombre de Akuma ―continuó―; cada vez que mata gana experiencia para evolucionar y no parará de matar hasta que lo detengamos y solamente se puede lograr con esto ―la cruz incrustada en su mano brilló, como si supiera que se hablaba de ella―. Esto es un arma anti-Akuma. Todo aquel capaz de portar una es llamado exorcista.

(…)

La antítesis de un exorcista, en toda su expresión y tétrica gloria, es el Conde del Milenio. Quién, en esa misma ciudad, caminaba alegremente con Lero protegiéndole del sol mientras disfrutaba de los cuchicheos, los mismos que llevaron en primer lugar a la oficial Moore a la iglesia. Las voces eran varias y unas más lejanas que otras, pero el Conde oía claramente lo que decían.

―Oí que murió un oficial recientemente.

―¡Vaya! Debió ser horrible.

―Parece que es verdad lo que dicen.

―Sí, está maldita esa iglesia. Las cosas malas incluso acechan al padre Mark.

―¿Oh? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno… No debería hablar de esto en público, sin embargo, hace dos años ocurrió un incidente en el que estuvieron involucrados el sacerdote y su esposa.

El Conde sonrió, regocijado con las hazañas de su pequeña creación.

Al dar el siguiente paso ya no se encontraba más en la calle, sino en la habitación donde el padre Mark reposaba en su silla de ruedas y con la mirada perdida en la sórdida hambre que le consumía el razonamiento.

―Todos están asustados ―rió felizmente el Conde―. Mi precioso Akuma, mata más y más y evoluciona más~.

Arrullaba al Akuma al igual que las madres a sus bebés.

―¿Hermano?

(…)

Para cuando la oficial abrió la puerta, el Conde desapareció tal como había aparecido.

―¿Hermano Mark? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Soy Moore, he vuelto a casa.

Para Moore se había vuelto rutinaria y lamentable la vista del hermano Mark con su rostro arrugado por la angustia. A veces, en los mejores días, le veía con ojos lacrimosos y una sonrisa resignada.

―Has vuelto temprano.

Moore sonrió esta vez ella resignada, la voz del padre Mark era suave aún aunque un poco distante. Sus ojos viajaron por la habitación, cayendo en cuenta de la comida que seguía intacta sobre el plato.

―Últimamente no has estado comiendo ―recogió el plato y le reprendió sin mucha dureza―. Sabes que tienes que comer.

El padre Mark tenía aquella mirada perdida cuando replicó.

―Tengo el estómago lleno.

Moore le vio curiosa y él reparó en su error.

―Lo siento ―su voz se quebró―. Sé que… pronto volveré a tener ganas de comer.

Ella le sostuvo las manos afectuosamente.

―Está bien, solo no te rindas hermano. Sé que ese también es el deseo de nuestra hermana.

Entonces compuso una sonrisa alentadora, el hermano Mark lució incluso más aprehensivo.

¡CRASH!

―¡Te dije que no me dieras problemas! ―se escuchó luego del estruendo.

El alboroto venía del corredor y él no reconoció aquella voz tan joven.

―¿Quién anda ahí?

―Bueno…

Moore le explicó al hermano Mark brevemente la situación, recordando con cierta amargura las últimas instrucciones del detective.

« _¿Exorcista? ¿Qué diablos es eso? Ah, de acuerdo, se pueden ir. Ahora voy a la escena del crimen y oficial, vuelva a su casa y vigile a la niña_ » les había dicho con desdén destilando de su cigarrillo recién encendido.

― _En otras palabras, me debo quedar aquí hasta que finalice la investigación_ ―pensó con desgana.

Al llegar al pasillo, Lacie Walker estaba rodeada de cuadros caídos y el gato retorciéndose en sus brazos.

―¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! ¡Te dije que no salieras de la habitación!

―Lo sé pero…

―Estabas intentado ir a la iglesia ¿Cierto?

―¡Oh vamos! Solo un momento.

―¡No!

Haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le había dejado el cansancio, arrastró consigo a Lacie al estudio.

La albina se detuvo frente a la ventana, donde podía observar la iglesia que estaba al otro lado de la calle y se sintió frustrada.

― _Está delante de mí ¿Estará allí el detective ya?_

Mientras volvía a pensar en maneras de salir de allí, la voz de Moore (que estaba sentada en el escritorio a unos metros detrás de ella) la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

―Lacie ¿Realmente crees que el culpable es un Akuma?

―Por supuesto ―dijo y la miró extrañada por la pregunta.

Moore sacudió la cabeza ―¿No sabes que un Akuma es una invención de nuestros abuelos para justificar las penalidades y el dolor que padecían sin tener que culpar a Dios de ellas?

Inevitablemente, su expresión se entristeció con cierta irritación.

―Es sólo una palabra o una cosa imaginaria que no existe. Yo no creo en maldiciones o Akumas, los odio.

―Pero, oficial, si el Akuma del que hablo yo no es el mismo al que usted se refiere.

―¿Eh?

Lacie volvió su vista a la iglesia.

―Akuma es el nombre de un arma creada por un hombre y el objetivo de estas armas son los seres humanos. Normalmente toma la forma de un ser humano, es un poco complicado de explicar pero―

―¡¿Hermano?!

La voz de la oficial Moore le interrumpió, sorprendida por ello y la preocupación latente, Lacie centró su atención en ella y el hombre en silla de ruedas.

Los ojos del padre Mark de nuevo se hallaban perdidos en la sed de sangre. Gemía, como animal adolorido, desesperado.

―¡Hermano! ¿Qué ocurre?

Lacie retrocedió instintivamente y en un parpadeo, su ojo se volvió completamente verde, y entonces, lo vio. El espíritu mortificado, un esqueleto sollozante y ataviado únicamente con un velo que le distinguía como una mujer.

―Mi… mi estómago ―jadeo―. Tan hambriento…

Las lágrimas saladas emergieron sangrientas en una última súplica.

―¡DÉJAME MATAR!

El hermano Mark transmutó en aquel Akuma a la que estaba encadenado el alma apenada. Moore no se pudo mover mientas miraba la monstruosidad cuyo rostro andrógeno adornaba el cuerpo gigante, como un capullo para los cañones múltiples que lo cubrían siendo sus únicas extremidades.

―¿Qué es eso?

Su voz fue callada por los disparos simultáneos. La casa bombardeada por el Akuma se desplomó y ellas salieron precipitadas de ahí; Lacie logró atraer a Moore hacia sí y detener la bala que se dirigía a la oficial con su mano izquierda. La fuerza con la que fueron lanzadas las llevó a chocar con una de las paredes de la iglesia.

En el piso superior, el detective y los oficiales oyeron el impacto.

Moore Hesse tenía sus oídos zumbando y confundida.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó.

Lacie jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aire. Ella había amortiguado el golpe de Moore y en su lugar su espalda se había estrellado con toda su fuerza contra los ladrillos. El polvo levantado descansó en sus ropas y enfocó la mirada para reconocer el lugar.

―En la iglesia… salimos volando.

La oficial miró por derredor atónita y después, se volvió a la peliblanca, preocupada y sus ojos se fijaron en la bala que aún mantenía firmemente agarrada.

―Imposible ¿Lograste pararla?

Sus manos se acercaron a la bala, curiosa, pero Lacie la alejó.

―No la toques ―advirtió sonriendo con calma―. Está impregnada con la sangre del Akuma.

La mirada plateada de la adolescente indicó a Moore observar al gato. Horrorizada, notó las estrellas ennegreciendo la piel del gato, comenzado por la herida causada por el roce de la bala.

―Contiene un poderoso veneno vírico. El Akuma cambia de aspecto para dispararnos estas balas y si te hiere, el virus te infecta inmediatamente y…

El gato, se volvió nada más que polvo entre sus brazos. Moore supo que eso es lo que sucedió con Charles.

―Te hace pedazos ―Lacie frunció el ceño, dolida―. Lo siento, no pude ayudarte.

Se quitó el abrigo y cubrió con él los restos del animal para evitar que se expandiera el gas tóxico.

Moore no halló las fuerzas para moverse pero, necesitaba respuestas.

―¿Cómo…? ¿Qué le ha sucedido al hermano Mark?

―El Akuma posee un cuerpo y así se infiltra en nuestro mundo ―su voz se suavizó―. Ese ya no era Mark, es el Akuma que le mató y tomó el control de su cuerpo.

―¡¿Él fue asesinado?!

En vez de contestarle, Lacie la tomó del brazo y la obligó a colocarse a sus espaldas.

―Aquí viene ―le anunció.

Sin embargo, la concentración de ambas rápidamente fue sacudida por la voz del detective.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí chica?!

Inmediatamente, los demás oficiales se percataron en la presencia del Akuma.

―¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!

―¡Escapen! ―les dijo Lacie. Pero ellos no la oyeron.

―¡Disparen! ―ordenó el detective y ellos obedecieron.

El Akuma también se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquellos humanos. Su cara giró a su dirección y los cañones dispararon.

―¡No! ―Moore fue contenida por Lacie y solo pudo seguir gritando― ¡Para! ¡Detente!

La peliblanca le obligó a resguardarse. Aún así, la oficial Moore vio como sus compañeros caían convertidos en polvo y cenizas.

―Todos… ¿Por qué…? ¡Monstruo! ¡¿Por qué los has matado a todos?! ¡¿Por qué?!

―Es inútil tratar de hablar con él, oficial. Recuerde que es un arma, una máquina y no hace esto porque quiera, ha sido programada para actuar de esta manera y evolucionar.

―¡Entonces es solo una máquina asesina!

―Tampoco ―la dejó ir y de la impresión, Moore casi vuelve a caer.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Es un arma viviente que lleva un alma humana asimilada a él y a su vez, el alma está controlada por su el creador. Se trata de una persona que no tiene fe en su vida, que se odia a sí misma o simplemente no soporta hacerle frente a la realidad. Es la frustración de su alma la que sirve como fuente de energía para el Akuma permitiéndole evolucionar.

El ojo izquierdo, de nueva cuenta teñido de verde, miró con empatía al alma sollozante.

―Allí hay un alma, me parece que es una mujer, debe ser alguien importante para él.

Moore dio un respingo, la peliblanca prosiguió.

―Un Akuma nace a partir de tres elementos: máquina, alma y desesperación. Todos los seres humanos tenemos un lado oscuro y es ahí donde está la desesperación, atrayendo al creador que da vida al Akuma. Mark estaba tan desesperado que el creador llegó a fijarse en él.

―¿Desesperación? Entonces, oh no… entonces debe de ser cuando…

Llevó sus manos a la boca, queriendo callar el repentino llanto provocado por la triste revelación que tuvo.

―¿Oficial?

―Mi hermana y yo perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos pequeñas ―comenzó a explicar―. El hermano Mark siempre nos ayudaba y animaba, con el tiempo mi hermana se enamoró de él y se casaron y ella estaba muy feliz pero, entonces… un día ella y yo peleamos y vino aquí, a tocar el piano ―Moore arrastró las palabras y la culpa―. Yo me encontré con el hermano Mark y él me dijo que me ayudaría a reconciliarme con ella, vinimos, aquí mismo, y cuando todo se había resuelto, cuando se supone que Dios no nos abandona, cayó entonces un candelabro de gran tamaño con forma de crucifijo, de hierro, sobre mi hermana.

Al alzar la mirada vidriosa, se topa con la de Lacie, alentadora.

―Murió, mi hermana Claire murió y el corazón del hermano Mark comenzó a enfermarse.

Y recordó claramente la desesperación de Mark.

« _¡Dios me ha quitado a mi esposa! ¡¿Por qué me das este castigo?! ¡Yo te maldigo!_ »

―Él… él llegó a maldecir a Dios ―confesó.

―Ya veo… un sacerdote maldiciendo a Dios, seguramente eso lo hizo aparecer.

―Pero no comprendo todavía ¿Cómo pudo crear algo así…?

―El creador le ofrece a sus víctimas revivir a sus seres amados ―Lacie no pudo evitar sentir cierto sabor agridulce en su boca―. Al aceptar, les presenta un esqueleto, el cuerpo primario del Akuma y les dice que llamen a esa persona amada. Cuando lo hacen, el alma del ser querido queda atrapada allí y bajo el control del creador que les indica que se hagan con el cuerpo de la víctima.

―Un momento ―los ojos de Moore se ampliaron― ¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa es mi hermana Claire?

Trató de acercarse al Akuma ―a la verdad― y sus piernas fallaron.

―¿Tú… eres mi hermana?

Finalmente, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

― _Desdichada alma_.

Lacie concordaba.

― _Liberémosla_.

― _Si ese es tu deseo_.

Ella avanzó dejando atrás a Moore, retiró el guante y la cruz resplandecía intensamente.

―Ojalá se salve tu alma, pobre Akuma.

Sus dedos de pianista se deslizaron entre cadenas etéreas, las uñas negras crecieron y brillaron filosas como cuchillas que, al blandirlas como espadas, atravesaron al Akuma y la cadena mortuoria del alma de Claire, que se mantuvo enredada entre las demás hasta su destrucción.

Al final, Claire le regaló la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicó a su familia por última vez en vida, agradecida.

La joven oficial se apoyó en el muro más cercano, la luz de la luna bañaba la iglesia.

―Ella… me pregunto si llegarán a encontrarse ahora con Dios ―Moore se limpió las lágrimas como pudo―. Ya sabes, ella y el hermano Mark.

Lacie sonrió, despidiéndose de Claire.

―Yo diría que sí.

Para eso había personas como ella.

« _El fantasma de 1000 años, ese es al que llaman el creador, está poniendo en marcha su propio guión para la historia, en el cual la humanidad llega a su fin. El crear un final distinto es nuestra misión como exorcistas._ » Fue la primera lección de su maestro, el General Cross.

Así comenzó su camino hacia la Orden Negra.

[…]

 **Próximo capítulo:**

Timcampy le siguió.

— _¡No…!_

—Eres un Akuma.

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos color plata le reflejaron del mismo modo que lo haría un espejo.

―¿Tu papá?

―Él es un científico del Vaticano.

(…)

―¡Leo!

Le dejó pasar, claro está ¡Es su mejor amigo, después de todo!

―Yo… quiero que me acompañes a un sitio…

(…)

―¡Tú…! ―la peliblanca estaba casi sin aliento.

―¿Para qué has venido? ―sonrió divertido― ¿A darme otro sermón? De todas maneras no te escucharé ¡Vámonos Leo!

― _¡Mira!_

Con su ojo izquierdo, ella lo vio.

 **«** _ **Confrontación bajo la luna llena**_ **»**

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero que esta etapa final de Agosto los esté tratando bien. Bueno, aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo y por sí acaso haré las siguientes acotaciones:

1\. Lacie (Fem!Allen) no posee la cicatriz en su rostro generada por la maldición de Mana. Lo de su ojo se explicará pronto.

2\. Seguiré la cronología del manga puesto que el anime no he tenido oportunidad de disfrutarlo por completo, además, el manga lo tengo a la mano (¡Viva el PDF!).

3\. No recuerdo si lo mencioné en las advertencias del preludio pero, mejor prevenir que curar: esto también será un Fem!Kumoi. Disculpen la redundancia si ya lo mencioné en las advertencias al principio del fic.

En fin, deseo que haya disfrutado la entrega de hoy. Acepto toda clase de comentarios: desde tomatazos hasta unos cuantos "¡Aleluya!".

Nos leemos~.


	3. Confrontación bajo la luna llena

**D. Red Woman**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _ **Confrontación bajo la luna llena**_

[…]

 _En algún lugar de la India, se trataba de otro día como discípula del General Cross._

 _Eso fue hace tres meses, aún era ingenua._

— _Lacie._

 _Le llamó aquella tarde calurosa para reunirse en la suite donde se hospedaban, claro, después de que ella terminase de pagar la cuenta del hotel._

— _Maestro —reconoció el saludo claramente molesta._

 _Ignorándola descaradamente, el General Cross prosiguió._

— _Hace ya tres años que te hice mi aprendiz, creo que es el momento de que vayas por tu cuenta. De ahora en adelante serás oficialmente reconocida como una exorcista._

— _¡¿De verdad?!_

— _Pero —se levantó y a Lacie le dio mala espina su sonrisa maliciosa—, para ello debes ir primero al cuartel general y presentarte. Sabes dónde está ¿Cierto?_

— _P-Por supuesto._

— _Timcampy te acompañará e incluso te recomendaré a tu superior, Kumiko._

— _Lo comprendo maestro pero ¿Qué hace con ese martillo?_

— _No me gustan los jefes._

— _¡No me diga que va a huir de nuevo!_

— _Cuando te despiertes, ve para allá._

 _Esa fue su última orden antes de que todo se volviese negro._

(…)

—Hey ¿Estás bien?

Lacie se despertó temblando (no sabiendo si por la ira, la frustración o el cansancio que le provocaba el recuerdo) y le sonrió amablemente al payaso. El carruaje de un circo local le servía ahora de transporte hacia la Orden Negra.

—Eh, si, gracias. Solo es un mal sueño.

Antes del que payaso contestase, salió una de las bailarinas aún con su máscara de conejo y detrás de ella salió Timcampy, el golem dorado del General Cross, y voló sobre Lacie, luego se alzaba sobre el vehículo, alejándose unos pocos metros.

—Ten cuidado Tim ―le tomó de la cola con solo alzar su mano— ¿Qué haríamos si te come otro gato?

—¿Se lo comió un gato? —La bailarina río alegremente— Es sorprendente que esté bien.

—Bueno…

—¡AKUMA! ¡ES UN AKUMA!

Los gritos de alerta venían del callejón que acababan de pasar.

—¡ES UN AKUMA, VA A ASESINARNOS!

El payaso se asomó desde la parte posterior del vehículo, cerrado simplemente por lonas, al mismo tiempo que Lacie.

—¿Q-Qué?

Ella ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó su maleta y se lanzó fuera del carruaje todavía en movimiento.

—¡Oye!

—¡Gracias por ayudarme!

Timcampy le siguió. Ella tenía un cuerpo ágil con el que ni siquiera tropezó en su aterrizaje e inmediatamente corrió para adentrarse en el callejón.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿El Akuma—

—Aquí no hay ningún Akuma.

Por poco choca con una pared humana que rodeaba a quien parecía ser un hombre simplemente desaliñado y un niño, no mayor de once años, en patines. Estaba conformada por algunos trabajadores de la ciudad, siendo uno de ellos quien le había interrumpido en su carrera.

—¿Eh?

Ese mismo trabajador se volvió al niño y le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó y se oyeron gruñidos por parte de los adultos, aún más irritados.

—¿Te das cuenta Jan? Diciendo esas cosas vas a conseguir meterte en problemas —miró a la peliblanca y elaboró: —Perdón, ha sido culpa de este chico. Nos has estado molestando a todos con esto de los Akuma.

—¡No estoy jugando idiota! —Replicó Jan— ¡De verdad hay un Akuma! ¡Están invadiendo el mundo lentamente! ¡Mi padre me lo contó!

—Lo que digas chico, ten, toma un caramelo.

—¡No me trates como a un chiquillo!

Jan señaló al tipo desaliñado, que ahora Lacie le detalló un aspecto andrajoso con el suéter deshilachado y manchado pero, lo particular fue su mirada.

La malicia oculta con la sombra de la confusión.

—¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Hace un minuto un vagabundo fue asesinado por un tipo grande con sombrero! Y luego puso los huesos de Akuma dentro de su cuerpo y—

—Lo siento —el hombre con sus propias manos calló a Jan—, estaba jugando con este chico y se dejó llevar por la historia.

—Lo sabía.

—Mierda, tenemos que volver al trabajo.

—Incluso si gritas ahora ya no te haremos caso Jan.

Jan alzó la mirada, forcejeando contra el hombre hasta que observó como un pentáculo decoraba su frente.

— _¡No…!_

Ninguno se percató de la albina hasta que su mano izquierda estrangulaba el cuello del hombre. La luz verde de la cruz opacó al pentáculo.

—A mí no me engañas.

Las uñas azabaches desgarraron la garganta.

—Eres un Akuma.

En lugar de brotar sangre, la piel se deshizo, cayendo al igual que un velo dejando al descubierto los huesos que usurparon el cuerpo ajeno. La ropa tocó el suelo, a penas intacta por la implosión del Akuma y Jan solo podía mirar con asombro la mano carmesí que volvía a ser enguantada.

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos color plata le reflejaron del mismo modo que lo haría un espejo.

—Tu nombre es Jan ¿Cierto? Pareces saber mucho sobre los Akuma ¿Cómo?

―¡¿Eres un exorcista?!

Lacie arqueó la ceja ante la incredulidad de Jan.

―Si…

Jan de repente se sintió avergonzado.

―Eh, bueno, yo esperaba a un tipo, ya sabes, súper fuerte con una de esas grandes armas anti-Akumas de las que me habla mi papá.

―¿Tu papá?

―Él es un científico del Vaticano.

(…)

Se hicieron las 03:00PM cuando convenció a Jan de ir a otro lugar antes de seguir hablando, por lo que actualmente caminaban por las calles menos concurridas ¿No había dicho antes él que había presenciado la creación de un Akuma? El peligro de aquello era insospechado por Jan, y Lacie necesitaba estar segura de lo que haría a continuación.

El Conde no dejaba clavos sueltos.

―Mi papá nunca está en casa por su trabajo ―él se deslizaba sobre sus patines y ella no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de unos zapatos muy extraños―. La verdad, estaba aburrido por lo que empecé a leer sus apuntes científicos y así aprendí sobre los Akumas ¡Espero convertirme algún día en uno de los mejores científicos del mundo! Crearé un arma que pueda destruir un Akuma al instante.

La emoción en su voz era palpable, lo que la hacía sonreír.

―Mm, ¿Estás segura de que eres una exorcista, Lacie? No sabía que podía haber exorcistas débiles físicamente.

Sus ojos crecieron, sorprendida por el comentario ― _¿D-Débil? ¿En serio?_

―Hey ―Jan no le dio tiempo de replicar― ¿Y cuántos Akumas has destruido? ¿Cómo conseguiste tu arma anti-Akuma? ¿Qué sentiste cuando destruiste a tu primer Akuma?

Ella se detuvo de pronto, él la vio extrañado.

Entonces, con su mano derecha, la peliblanca le acarició su cabeza.

―No hagas tantas preguntas.

Se sintió cohibido. El dulce toque le dejó un sabor agridulce cuando retiró su mano.

―De igual modo con este último Akuma, debes tener cuidado Jan, no puedes atraer la atención del creador. Es peligroso.

Al instante, Lacie supo que sus palabras no obtuvieron el efecto deseado gracias a la cara inconforme de Jan.

―Toma ―le lanzó lo que parecía ser una cebolla.

Debido a su instinto entrenado no hizo el ademán de atraparla y aunque cayó a sus pies, el gas que emanó al explotar llegó a irritarle los ojos de tal manera que comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

―¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

Jan se carcajeó.

―¡Es mi último invento! ¡La bomba cebolla! ―y se dio la vuelta, no antes de sacarle la lengua burlonamente― ¿Crees que voy a dejar que el Akuma nos ataque fácilmente? ¡Ni de coña! ¡No me trates como a un niño debilucho!

(…)

A pesar de sus constantes quejas al respecto, Jan realmente actuaba como un niño que cuando se ofende, en su berrinche, se encierra y busca alejarse de todos para apaciguar su molestia. Así pues, una vez en su casa (¿o debería decir mansión, siendo sinceros?) se encerró en su estudio ―que fungía como laboratorio y taller― con llave y colocó en su lugar el letrero que dictaba " **Keep Out** " pintado en letras rojas e ilustrada con una calavera, por si a alguien aún le cabía dudas sobre la referencia de la advertencia.

La única que se atrevió a perturbarlo esta tarde en especial fue el ama de llaves, que solo lo hizo porque quien necesitaba ver a Jan en ese momento era siempre una excepción a esta regla.

―¡Señor Jan! ―llamó insistente― ¿Me oye? Tiene visita, señor Jan.

La puerta al abrir crujió con pereza, Jan se asomó con desgana.

―¿Quién…? ―de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

Otro niño, de su misma edad, le sonreía como de costumbre.

―¡Leo!

Le dejó pasar, claro está ¡Es su mejor amigo, después de todo!

―¡Cuánto tiempo compañero! No he sabido de ti desde el funeral, comenzaba a preocuparme ¿Estabas en casa de tus parientes? Esto debe ser duro para ti, desde que perdiste a tu madre… pero, ya sabes, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda ¡Anímate!

Desde su sillón favorito, Jan observaba a Leo pasear entre las máquinas oxidadas y renovadas, también deambulaba entre los tubos de ensayo en los que se estaba destilando algunas sustancias químicas. La sonrisa de Leo parecía ausente, además de que estaba inusualmente callado.

― _Realmente ha cambiado un poco… supongo que perder a su mamá fue un golpe duro. Me pregunto ¿Habrá algo que pueda animarlo…?_

En ese momento, fue como si se hubiese encendido un bombillo en su cabeza.

―¡Leo! Adivina ¡Hoy vi por fin un Akuma!

Leo se volvió a mirarlo, curioso.

―Estuve patrullando durante tu ausencia ―comenzó a explicar más entusiasta―, sabía que el interior era un esqueleto mecánico e incluso ¡Vi la cara del Conde del Milenio! Ese al que llaman el creador, el fantasma de los mil años… Te apuesto a lo que quieras que era él pero ¡Espera! Te lo dibujaré.

Tomó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo con la punta igual al de una pluma. Hizo trazos rápidos y el resultado fue un rostro más bien caricaturesco y un tanto desproporcionado de lo que era el Conde en la realidad, sin embargo, Jan le mostró el dibujo con orgullo.

―¡De esta forma! Con este dibujo podemos salir a patrullar como hacíamos ante―

―Jan.

La mano de Leo sobre la suya se sintió extraña, pesada y no cálida como la de Lacie. Por otra parte, su voz se escuchaba un poco fría pero, Jan no le dio importancia y alzó su mirada, esperando a que continuase.

―Yo… quiero que me acompañes a un sitio…

(…)

― _No puedo creer que esté aquí_ ―Lacie suspiró―, _pero debo de asegurarme de convencer a este niño de no hacer nada peligroso antes de ir al cuartel general._

― _Todavía te preocupa_ ―ella no podía refutarle sus palabras.

Estaba frente a la mansión en la que vivía Jan junto a Timcampy, y resignada ante su propia preocupación, tocó el timbre… aunque eso no describe con exactitud el hecho de halar con una cuerda la quijada de una cara robótica para que esta activase el sonido del timbre al abrir su boca. Tenía que ser obra de Jan, estaba segura de ello.

A los segundos, salió el ama de llaves, que era al menos cinco veces más grande que la albina.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó amablemente.

―Disculpe, he oído que esa es la casa de Jan ¿Se encuentra aquí?

―¿El señor Jan? Oh, sí, está aqu―

Ni el ama de llaves ni Lacie esperaban que de pronto, esta señora tan grande, fuese empujada por el susodicho niño y el ama la aplastase.

―¡Tú…! ―la peliblanca estaba casi sin aliento.

―¿Para qué has venido? ―sonrió divertido― ¿A darme otro sermón? De todas maneras no te escucharé ¡Vámonos Leo!

Debido a la caída, el ama de llaves se desmayó, y ahora pesaba sobre Lacie como un peso muerto. Pasando de largo al lado de ambas, Leo no se detuvo a reparar en ellas, y su sombra por un instante nubló la visión de Lacie.

― _¡Mira!_

Con su ojo izquierdo, ella lo vio.

―¡E-Espera Jan! ¡Ese chico…!

No la oyó, como dijo que lo haría, y ambos se alejaron.

―De-Demonios…

Tomó los hombros de la enorme mujer y comenzó a empujarla a un lado.

―¡Timcampy, ve y sigue a Jan! ―le dijo entonces al golem dorado―. Yo iré enseguida.

Obedeció inmediatamente, Tim se alejó procurando dejar un rastro para que Lacie le hallara más fácilmente, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte.

―Maldita sea ―sonrió con amargura, de la misma manera que hiciese frente a una broma cruel―, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cuartel general… no esperaba reencontrarme tan pronto con ese tipo…

Aún no se había cumplido dos años desde aquel incidente.

― _Mantente alerta. No sabemos qué es lo que sigue._

En verdad, Lacie le tenía que volver a conceder la razón, el peligro acababa de alcanzar un nivel inesperado.

(…)

Jan y Leo llegaron al cementerio de la ciudad y Jan sonrió comprensivo a su amigo.

―¿Querías que viniésemos a ver la tumba de tu madre? ―se adelantó con sus patines, ya en busca de la tumba― Deberías haberlo dicho a-¿Antes…?

Su cabeza se dio contra algo firme, más no duro como un muro pero, tenía sus ojos en Leo y por tanto, no vio con que había chocado.

―Hola~

Por segunda vez ese día, una mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

―Encantado de conocerte, Jan~

Un escalofrío le estremeció por completo.

Se alejó en un arrebato, la vista del hombre barrigón, con sombrero de copa y la sonrisa macabra, la reconoció a la luz del anochecer.

―¡E-E-El Conde del Milenio!

Por acto reflejo, Jan llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y le lanzó al Conde del Milenio las mismas cebollas bombas de las que había sido víctima Lacie más temprano ese día. Al estallar las bombas, tomó a su amigo del brazo.

―¡Corre, Leo!

Pero Leo no se movió y siguió sonriendo, como una muñeca averiada.

―¡¿Leo?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Va a matarnos!

La sombra del Conde se irguió detrás de ambos niños, imperturbable.

―Leo lleva mucho tiempo muerto, desde el funeral de su madre.

Sonrió, brillante como la luz de la luna y tan diabólico como la noche sobrecogedora.

―Tú me has molestado y por eso ¡Él es el Akuma que te castigará!

―No… no puede ser… e-e-eso…

―Eso es cierto.

Timcampy descansó sobre el hombro de Lacie, los ojos de Jan le vio horrorizado y el Conde ladeó la cabeza.

Ambas manos estaban desnudas, e increíblemente, la derecha tenía las uñas ennegrecidas al igual que la izquierda aunque no deformada por el arma anti-Akuma. Su cabello estaba suelto, iluminado por la luna y los ojos templados estaban sobre el Conde.

―Es cierto Jan ―repitió―, ese chico es el Akuma del Conde.

Las manos de Jan se aferraron a los hombros de Leo.

―¿Leo…?

―Solo tiene la apariencia de tu amigo, ya sabes cómo funciona ―sus pasos al cercarse fueron silenciosos, la peliblanca se mantuvo lo más serena posible―, debajo de él está el arma creada por el Conde, el Akuma.

Entonces, el mencionado Conde aplaudió alegremente, como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

―Me parece que esta es una encantadora coincidencia ¿Serás tú, realmente, niña triste~? ¡Ha pasado tanto desde aquella vez! ¿Berlín, año nuevo? ¿No?

―No ha pasado tanto como hubiese querido.

―Que cruel, pequeña exorcista.

― _No tengo tiempo para sus juegos mentales_.

Lacie se dirigió a Leo, la cruz verde resplandeciendo y las uñas, como espadas afiladas, buscaron alcanzar la cadena que mantenía prisionera el alma de la madre de Leo. Sin embargo, en su lugar, rozaron la camisa de Jan.

―Jan…

―¿P-Por qué dices que Leo es un Akuma? ―él se mantuvo plantado frente a su amigo, resguardándolo― Patrullamos juntos buscando Akumas, prometimos proteger a la ciudad de ellos ¡¿Cómo demonios puede ser él un Akuma?! ¡¿Qué tipo de pruebas tienes?!

La realidad era que Lacie no necesitaba mostrárselas porque Jan sintió la punta del cañón contra su cabeza.

El Akuma tomó su verdadera naturaleza mientras el Conde admiraba su creación.

―Leo…

Esa fue la señal para que comenzase a disparar.

―¡Jan!

Esta vez, Lacie cubrió con su cuerpo a Jan. Todo esto sucedió en un instante demasiado rápido como para que Jan entendiese por completo la situación, sin embargo, fue más sencillo (a simple vista) de lo que se podría suponer.

La albina llevó sus manos sobre su cabeza, materializó una capa cuya capucha ocultaba su rostro, abrazaba sus hombros y en cascada tocaba el suelo, de un color blanco impoluto, con el cual protegió a Jan quitándoselo y, en ese segundo, recibiendo el impacto de una bala en su costado derecho.

La tela sobre él no le impidió ver como Lacie se arrodillaba, debido al dolor causado por la herida.

― _¡Mierda!_ ―Jan se acercó a ella y vio como la herida sangraba profusamente― _Se dice que las balas de Akuma poseen un veneno de destruyen el cuerpo ¿Acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo…?_

―¡Que agallas, pequeña exorcista! No has cambiado nada, que triste ¿Verdad, Lero~?

Jan se volvió a mirarlo aterrado, y el Conde se carcajeó.

―¿Estás bien Jan~? La verdad es que me has decepcionado ¿Sabes? Eres un chiquillo debilucho que solo habla de justicia todo el tiempo e inclusive, has dicho que soy una mala persona.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y la hilera de dientes blanquecinos lucía como la boca del lobo antes de devorar a su presa.

―Yo creo a los Akuma porque la gente así lo desea ―su mano acarició al Akuma a su lado, una de sus más recientes creaciones―. ¿Es horrible, verdad? Esto simboliza el sufrimiento en el corazón de una persona. Tú piensas el Akuma como una simple arma pero, en realidad, el Akuma está hecho del corazón de una persona, por ejemplo, éste fue creado a partir de tu amigo Leo~.

―¿Leo lo hizo?

―La muerte de su madre…

―¡¿Lacie?!

El Conde le vio con redoblado interés.

Ella alzó la mirada, la herida había dejado de sangrar.

―Leo usó el poder del Conde para traer de vuelta el alma de su madre ―le explicó a Jan, levantándose por sí sola―, así es como se convirtió en un Akuma.

―Entonces…

―Puedo verla Jan, al ser un Akuma el alma de su madre está sufriendo.

―¿Q-Qué?

―¿Puedes verlo? ―arrastró las palabras el Conde, masticándolas con furor― ¿De qué hablas, exorcista?

Lacie enfrentó por primera vez al Conde con su ojo izquierdo. Jan a su lado le observó, admirándolo, al igual que una esmeralda incrustada, donde no cabía espacio ni para la sombra de la pupila.

―Sabía que el veneno no te afectaría, tu Inocencia tipo parásito te permite anular el veneno dentro de ti, sin embargo ¿A qué estás jugando ahora, niña?

―No juego, Conde.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre la izquierda y toda aquella extremidad transmutó en un arma.

―Estoy luchando y esta noche soy tu enemiga.

―Lacie, e-e-eso es…

Ella no se volvió a mirar a Jan, sus palabras fueron igual de penetrantes que su mirada.

―El primer Akuma que destruí fue hace veinte meses, en Berlín, durante la víspera de año nuevo. Su nombre era Alfred, y su hermana, Ángela, murió frente a sus ojos. Ellos… ella tenía diecinueve años y él tenía mi misma edad.

Los ojos de Jan crecieron como platos pero guardó silencio.

―Eran mis amigos y pensé lo mismo que tú… dudé y pagué el precio por ello; desde entonces, he sido capaz de ver sus almas infelices y me he dado cuenta que no lloran para expresar su dolor sino para expresar su amor hacia aquellos que los convirtieron en Akumas, como si intentaran decirles por qué no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para vivir… ellos son seres miserables que no deben vivir en este mundo, Jan.

El arma es una guadaña forjada de titanio y contaba con la dureza del diamante. En la noche su hoja brilló como lo haría una media luna.

―Por eso yo los destruiré.

El Conde tarareó.

―Lacie Walker, debería haberte matado aquella noche buena~.

[…]

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _«¡Cuando quieras seguir jugando puedes venir a visitarme!»_ le dijo Alfred. Eso fue hace tres semanas, Alfred le había enseñado a jugar ajedrez. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, sonrojado. Ángela había reído sin motivo aparente.

―Si buscas a los Noir, temo que no encontraras a nadie.

―Lo sé, ¿no venía un tío suyo para que pasaran la navidad juntos?

―Tú… ¿Realmente no sabes nada, señorita?

 _{…}_

—¿Y bien? —el General Cross alzó una ceja, impaciente.

Ella se tragó la bilis que subió a su garganta.

 _{…}_

—Alfred era un corderito demasiado bobo.

Cross sonrió con cinismo.

—El disfraz perfecto.

(…)

« _—Ey, esto no es bueno Leo. El Akuma toma posesión del cuerpo de loa que mata._

— _¡UG! ¡Que horrible! Incluso asusta que lo leas como si nada._

—… _Esa teoría implica que nunca sabremos quién es el Akuma._ »

— _Si lo sabías ¿Entonces por qué? Lo de tu mamá… fue muy repentino ¿Verdad? Debiste de tener mucho miedo y por eso te dejaste convencer por el Conde. Claro, por eso… por eso…_

»Eres un idiota… eres un idiota Leo. Querías ver a tu madre sin importar que se convirtiera en un Akuma ¡Y yo… a diferencia de Lacie no puedo ver el alma del Akuma pero…! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dios, maldita sea!

 **«** _ **Sombras al amanecer**_ **»**

[...]

 **Notas de la Autora:** No vuelvo a prometer fechas de actualización, es como invocar una maldición.

Por favor insertar aquí el meme de _Han pasado 80 años..._

Bueno, en fin, es mejor tarde que nunca neh~? Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y se aceptan cualquier clase de comentarios mientras no sean ofensivos. Los amo, nos leeremos~.


	4. Sombras al amanecer

**D. Red Woman**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 _ **Sombras al amanecer**_

[Parte I]

 _{Reminiscencia}_

Berlín, Alemania. 26 de diciembre.

Lacie había cumplido trece años aproximadamente. Personalmente ella no le da importancia a este hecho y menos aun cuando tiene en sus manos el problema de conseguir dinero para pagar las deudas de su maestro, por eso se dedicó a pasar su cumpleaños en un casino junto a otros hombres mujeriegos y alcohólicos jugando al póker para obtener el necesitado dinero.

Mientras refunfuñaba maldiciones (las cuales harían sonrojar a cualquier marinero) contaba su ganancia en efectivo.

Eran las 5:45AM y ya debería estar iluminándose el cielo pero el invierno es un contrincante muy poderoso. Las noches decembrinas tomaban justa revancha al sol y duraban más tiempo, las estrellas por otra parte podían ser perezosas y no brillar después de cierta hora e inclusive, no se aparecían durante algunas ocasiones. Lacie gustaba de ellas, prefería quedarse contando estrellas en lugar de un par de billetes apestosos a sudor, alcohol y arrugados por la imprudencia.

El olor de los malos perdedores, pensó Lacie.

Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, solo tendría que caminar por las calles al este, adentrarse y bajar unas diez cuadras, siempre derecho y estaría ante ella un gran hotel lujoso. Un lugar simple de hallar especialmente si estas ebrio.

―Se nota que el maestro piensa en cada detalle ―bufó.

Escuchó una suave risa en el fondo de su mente y se permitió sonreír un poco.

―Bien, supongo que debería volver ―dijo y la gente pensaría que le habló a nadie en específico o a sí misma.

― _Has tardado_ ―comentó la voz dueña de la risa anterior.

La gente simplemente no mira lo debido. Aunque, siendo justos, Lacie era la única en aquellas circunstancias que podía verlo o mejor dicho, sentirlo.

―Lo sé, es extraño.

Bajó su mirada hasta sus pies, los sentía pesados y no por el cansancio. Sus reacciones eran más lentas, con un extraño sentido de alerta zumbando en sus oídos. Volvió sus ojos a su alrededor, no nevaba y la brisa era como una suave caricia. Las luces tenían el brillo del fuego pero los edificios guardaban un aire regio, estricto y a esas horas, atemorizante.

Eso no le preocupaba a Lacie, sino lo que había entre ellos.

El General Cross la entrenaba para mantener todos sus sentidos en alerta permanente. Un exorcista bien era un poco paranoico, le dijo en una ocasión su maestro. Quizás, ella también se estaba volviendo paranoica porque de un momento a otro sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse.

― _¿A dónde vas?_

Ella no le contestó en favor de dirigirse hacia el noreste de la ciudad. Sus pies respondían a su subconsciente, al mero instinto de saber que algo andaba mal; las calles se le hicieron opresivas y un repentino vértigo le azotó. Tenía nauseas pero solo aceleró el paso.

Estaba cerca.

No hubo nada en especial que le llamase la atención, no había sangre, ni señales de lucha o ruido alguno que proviniese de aquel callejón.

Todo lucía normal.

Demasiado normal.

― _Lacie…_

Ella inhaló y exhaló lentamente y varias veces, calmando sus nervios.

―Estoy bien ―se escuchó y se lo creyó.

Dio pasos ligeros. No necesitó más de una docena para encontrarlo.

Se trataba de una mujer, no mayor de cincuenta años. El cabello ya gris y el rostro con las arrugas justas (ni de menos ni de más), ojos azules, vidriosos. La boca abierta en horror, cuello corto, piel pálida y machada la quijada con sangre. Debió ser una mujer robusta, concluyó a partir de su cara ovalada y sus pómulos prominentes.

Lacie siguió observando el callejón. Había esporas negras y el piso despejado de la nieve que tapizaba al resto de la ciudad, todo producto del gas venenoso generado por un cuerpo envenenado por el ataque de Akuma.

Sin embargo, algo no concordaba.

Apartando momentáneamente la duda sacó de su abrigo un pequeño golem modificado por el General Cross (así la Orden no puede rastrear su ubicación) y llamó a Timcampy.

―Oi, mocosa, ¿qué hora crees que es?

Lacie gruñó.

―Maldito mujeriego, estuve toda la noche consiguiendo dinero para salvarte el culo y sé perfectamente la hora que se me hizo haciéndolo mientras tú te estabas comiendo el de, sabrá Dios, cuál puta. Así que mejor óyeme y deja de preguntar estupideces antes de que decida castrarte.

―…

―Bien. He conseguido a una mujer decapitada, hay rastros de un ataque de Akuma.

―¿Dónde has encontrado el cuerpo?

―En un callejón, como siempre pero…

―¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? No es la primera vez que ves un cadáver.

―No es un cuerpo ―las náuseas finalmente volvieron mientras la realidad se escapaba de sus labios―. Solamente es una cabeza y no se ha descompuesto.

 _{…}_

27 de diciembre. 08:46AM.

El General Cross había llamado a la policía después de que él mismo observase la escena, decretando que el ataque debió haber sido unos quince minutos antes de que Lacie llegase. Un extraño brillo iluminó su mirada por unos segundos cuando se volvió a verla, tan breve y desconcertante que Lacie no supo decir si en verdad sucedió, para luego instruirle que regresase al hotel. Allí se aseo y comió (no antes de pagarle a la recepcionista en efectivo).

« _Ve a la ciudad_ ―le dijo su maestro cuando él hubo de haber desayunado― _e investiga por tu lado. Te veré aquí a la hora de la cena._ »

Eso hizo. Ayer a la misma hora todo lucía igual. De la misma manera deseó encontrarse con Alfred, aquel niño que había conocido en cuanto llegó a Berlín y cuya hermana, Ángela, les había recomendado un puñado de posadas; tal vez porque era muy joven para él y no tenía aún la mayoría de edad, el General para variar no sacó a relucir su flirteo habitual. Lacie estaba segura que se debía más a lo segundo.

Le parecieron graciosos los pocos cabales guardados en el sinvergüenza de su maestro.

Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba distrayendo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos encontraron un camino.

―No los he visto en tres días ―de nuevo se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad―, iban a pasar la navidad en casa de un tío ¿No? Él venía por ellos… ¿Dónde era su casa?

Inconscientemente, se giró hacia el noreste de nuevo.

Escuchó el latido de su corazón acelerarse.

―¿No queda… no queda por ahí? ―pensó y no tuvo respuesta.

No se atrevió tampoco a encontrar una, no ese día.

 _{…}_

28 de diciembre. 04:44PM.

Lacie decidió ir allí antes de que se convirtiera en una jodida estatua de hielo.

Ella no sabía que le molestaba más, si la risa despectiva o las palabras aireadas de su maestro.

« _Aún conservas tu cabeza_ ―le dijo la noche anterior al regresar con las manos vacías―, _úsala. Imagina. No sé, lee algo. No vayas a perderla por falta de mantenimiento._ »

¡Como si no fuese más que una de esas imbéciles perras cabeza de chorlito que se le pegan en los burdeles! Y para colmo de males, ese día no había parado de nevar, hacía tanto frío que sentía el cerebro entumecido. No pensaba claramente cuando decidió ir a la casa de los hermanos. Pero, ya estaba allí.

Sus ojos escanearon el barrio, uno de clase media.

―Solo tendría que subir dos cuadras. Llegaría a la iglesia, entonces doblaría a la izquierda, unos cien metros más y…

Hallaría la cabeza, no en físico, aunque su sombra siempre perseguiría aquel callejón.

Lacie volvió su atención a la casa frente a ella. Simplona. Parecía desaparecer debajo de la nieve.

 _«¡Cuando quieras seguir jugando puedes venir a visitarme!»_ le dijo Alfred. Eso fue hace tres semanas, Alfred le había enseñado a jugar ajedrez. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, sonrojado. Ángela había reído sin motivo aparente.

Se preguntó si luciría mejor con la sonrisa de Alfred y la risa de su hermana en el fondo.

―Es curioso ¿Verdad?

Lacie se sobresaltó. Un anciano, de alrededor de setenta años, le vio comprensivo debajo de la sombra de su sombrero.

―Disculpe señorita, no pretendía asustarla.

―¿Ah? No se preocupe ―Lacie sintió sus mejillas arder―. Estaba de paso y… Yo solo buscaba…

Realmente ¿Qué estaba buscando allí? No terminó la frase. No podía. Pero el anciano creyó entender y le vio primero perplejo y luego, con tristeza.

―Si buscas a los Noir, temo que no encontraras a nadie.

―Lo sé, ¿no venía un tío suyo para que pasaran la navidad juntos?

―Tú… ¿Realmente no sabes nada, señorita?

―¿De qué habla?

El anciano sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo viéndola perplejo.

―Esto no es algo que deba hablarse en público y menos con este clima. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a visitarme? Vivo allí ―señaló una casa pequeña color marfil―. Estaré esperándote.

Ella no se atrevió a preguntarle nada en ese momento. De nuevo sintió su piel de gallina.

 _{…}_

29 de diciembre. 03:15PM.

El anciano, que efectivamente tenía setenta y dos años, le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente humeante.

Su casa tenía el mismo aire limpio, orgulloso pero afable que rodeaba la figura desgarbada del viejo —y Lacie se repetía constantemente esto en su cabeza— llamado Otto Müller.

—Entonces señorita…

—Walker, Lacie Walker.

El señor Müller sonrío un tanto avergonzado.

—Espero me disculpe, la edad ha afectado mi memoria. No sé extrañe que pregunta por una tercera vez su nombre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Usted no es el único con problemas de memoria… yo, um, tiendo a perderme fácilmente por no recordar el camino.

De buena gana se rió el anciano Otto.

—Es bueno saberse comprendido —se dejó caer en su asiento con mayor comodidad—. Ahora, antes de entrar en el tema en cuestión que nos ha reunido, una cosa bastante espinosa le advierto, quisiera saber ¿Cómo conoce a los jóvenes Noir?

—Cuando llegué con mi maestro hace tres meses a la ciudad llegamos a la taberna donde trabaja Ángela y ella nos recomendó algunos lugares para hospedarnos. Alfred tiene mi misma edad creo y a veces nos encontrábamos en la plaza, me enseñó a jugar ajedrez. Los vi por última vez hace una semana, me contaron que su tío venía a llevárselos para pasar la Navidad con él. Un tipo… ¿Cómo era su nombre…? ¿Lucas…? ¿Luke…? ¿Liam…? ¿Louis…?

—Lucius —dijo el señor Müller—, Lucius Noir.

―¡Ah, sí, Lucius!

—Se habrá dado cuenta señorita que no son nombres típicamente alemanes.

—Sí ¿Franceses no? Quizás británicos. Y usted tampoco es un típico alemán señor, desde el primer momento me ha hablado en inglés.

—Muy observadora. No sé equivoca. Soy alemán de nacimiento pero fui criado en Gran Bretaña, Inglaterra para ser específico, junto a mis padres que trabajaban en la servidumbre para los Noir, quienes emigraron de Francia a Inglaterra pero pasaron aquí una temporada antes de llegar a su destino final.

—Los padres de Fred y Ángela supongo.

—Ajá —sonrío con cierta melancolía—. Pero no fueron los únicos, el hermano del señor Noir, Lucius, también les acompañaba. El señor Lucius era el mayor, por unos cinco años… ahora tendría unos cuarenta años de edad.

—¿Era…?

A veces son los pequeños detalles los que nos conducen a grandes cosas. El General Cross le enseñó a estar atenta a ellos y Lacie era muy observadora cuando se lo proponía.

—Si —el anciano Müller suspiró desganado—, y aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia: hace cinco días se encontró un dedo del señor Lucius Noir.

—¿QUÉ?

El antiguo mayordomo tomó un sorbo de té con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—Los Noir eran una pequeña familia en Francia, se cree que estaban relacionados con otra de mayor alcurnia, sin embargo nunca se ha comprobado tal cosa. El abuelo de los jóvenes Alfred y Ángela, siempre ambicioso aunque honesto y rígido en sus principios, finalmente cedió a la avaricia y se le acusó de fraude y corrupción. Era un hombre con un puesto muy humilde en el gobierno pero de esos que te permite tener carta blanca, eres invisible y de cierta manera, omnisciente. Lo ves todo y sabes todo.

»Los grandes le pedían favores ¿Sabes? Y ellos los pagan bien. Ascendió progresivamente, incluso ayudó a su hijo, Lucius, quien era su asistente. Claro, esta clase de cosas tarde o temprano salen a la luz, lastimosamente para mis amos fue demasiado temprano. A penas había nacido la señorita Ángela y ellos eran comerciantes recién establecidos así que tuvieron que dejar su poca estabilidad y abandonar el país como prófugos políticos.

»Dicho esto, el padre de mis amos nunca lo conocí en persona, pues se quedó aquí, en Alemania, mas no es Berlín, sino en un pueblo fronterizo. Mis amos junto al señor Lucius siguieron a Inglaterra. Allí la fortuna les sonrío, procuraron una hogar humilde y aun así cómodo y digno. El señor Lucius no se quedó mucho tiempo, en realidad, era muy intermitente su presencia en nuestras vidas, aunque era muy carismático y atento para con su hermano, de esta forma, cuando el amo enfermó sugirió que volviese a Berlín, donde podría recibir mejor tratamiento médico y estar cerca de su padre.

»Pero, nunca llegaron a reencontrarse. En el viaje, en el cual el amo y su hermano iban solos pues querían preparar todo para el resto de nosotros, mi señor falleció; afortunadamente, prevenido como siempre, tenía un testamento preparado y gracias a ello, el ama pudo asentarse aquí como era el deseo de su esposo (deseaba que sus hijos conociesen a su abuelo), aunque tuvo que despedir a la servidumbre pues no había suficiente dinero para mantener nuestros servicios.

»Podrías llamarme un viejo necio, y con mucha razón, no fui capaz de separarme completamente de ellos. Eran mi familia. Así que compre esta casa cerca de ellos. El señor Lucius hizo sus visitas más frecuentes; cuando la señorita Ángela cumplió quince años, finalmente el ama se permitió morir, siempre fue una mujer de salud un tanto frágil y la muerte del amo destruyó sus nervios. El señorito Alfred tenía unos seis años.

»La señorita alegó que perfectamente se podía arreglárselas solas con su hermano, el señor Lucius dispuso de una ama de llaves para ellos a pesar de haberme ofrecido. Se trataba de una mujer más joven que yo, aunque con un peor temperamento, su nombre era Margot Krum.

Lacie sintió como su estómago hubiese sido tragado por un agujero negro.

—Recuerda muy bien su nombre —intentó bromear.

Otto Müller bufó.

—Esa mujer te deja tan horrible impresión que es imposible olvidarla.

Y él no sabía cuan certeras eran sus palabras.

—Esa mujer era sumamente antipática aunque siempre tenía alabanzas para el señor Lucius. Era como los ojos de ese hombre sobre ellos. Desconozco si de hecho Ángela y Alfred llegaron a visitar a su abuelo, luego de mudarse su madre aquí con ellos siempre hubo excusas al respecto. Al parecer, la noche definitiva iba a ser esta navidad, y, como cosa rara, el ama de llaves había sido despachada. El único que entró ese día en la casa de los chicos fue su tío, yo fui a la mañana siguiente.

»Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta sin seguro. Entró, solamente para ver sangre, un dedo y…

El silencio descendió como el telón al final de un acto. Raso, cortante, necesario.

—¿Y bien? —el General Cross alzó una ceja, impaciente.

Ella se tragó la bilis que subió a su garganta.

—Y el cuerpo desnudo de Ángela.

 _{…}_

30 de diciembre. 02:05AM.

Era hasta cliché, tanto que le daba rabia.

La mujer decapitada tenía un nombre, ella nunca podría borrar la imagen de Margot Krum de su memoria. Cuando trataba de dormir y cerraba los ojos, la sonriente Ángela era sumergida en sollozos, con la ropa desintegrándose, con el cuerpo ofendido por el dedo que yacía cuidadosamente colocado a plena vista. Como si no quisiesen que dudasen de su crédito, de su autoría en aquella obra de horror.

—Todo estaba manchado de sangre…

—Probablemente ya habían pasado al menos doce horas del ataque. Para que el gas venenoso se haya evaporado lo suficiente sin afectar al anciano y el cuerpo aún no presentara signos de descomposición además de una rigidez parcial.

Las palabras de su maestro le parecían ecos lejanos.

—Me imagino que Alfred lloró. Sangre y lágrimas…

Cross negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitas dormir.

—Tú también.

—Soy un hombre adulto, puedo hacer lo que quiero.

—No me trates como un bebé.

—Aún lo eres mocosa.

Ella iba a replicarle pero se acordó de algo.

—Alfred también lo era.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero Lacie no necesitaba de ellas para saber que Cross le estaba viendo con dureza.

—Deberás destruirlo ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—La única forma de lidiar con un Akuma e—

—¿Y quién dijo que Alfred es un Akuma? —le interrumpió con un gruñido.

—Lucius Noir engañó a su padre y a los políticos franceses —Cross comenzó a hablar con la condescendencia de un padre hacia el hijo terco—, es un hombre fraudulento. Asesinó a su hermano en busca de su dinero y como no pudo con él, fue tras la viuda quien tampoco le fue de ayuda. Obsesionado con el poder, el dinero y la belleza, quiso desposarse con su sobrina. Más que ambicioso como lo fue su padre, él era avaricioso y Margot Krum su alcahueta y cómplice.

Lacie quería gritar. Era demasiado cliché.

—Incluso tú pudiste atar los clavos sueltos.

—Otto-jiji, él…

—Si no lo sabe, pronto se dará cuenta. Y si lo sabe, seguramente consideraba impertinente decírtelo así como así. A veces, las personas te dejan mensajes más bien implícitos, debes leer entrelineas lo obvio y lo cotidiano o si no, no sobrevivirás. Los Akumas son lobos con piel de oveja después de todo.

—Alfred era un corderito demasiado bobo.

Cross sonrió con cinismo.

—El disfraz perfecto.

 _{…}_

31 de diciembre. 11:44PM.

Otto Müller se sentía más viejo que nunca. Hablan de corazón siempre joven pero él sentía que nació con el alma de un viejo de todas maneras.

Solo que ese día le pesaba de sobremanera.

Normalmente debería estar atareado, preparando todo para la cena de sus amos, si eran los antiguos o nuevos ya no importaba a estas alturas, su mayor orgullo y ¿A quién mentir? Su razón de existencia era servirle a los Noir; quizás fue su ego el lacerado cuando Lucius Noir rechazó su oferta de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo para los jóvenes, probablemente un rencor mezquino le llevó a guardarle un desprecio a Margot Krum, así como la infancia lo llevó a cargar con la suerte de sus padres, gentes pobres destinados a ser más pobres por el hijo bastardo. La madurez le hizo finalmente comprender que no tenía culpa en tal cosa, sin embargo, una resignación arraigada en lo más hondo de su ser siempre lo hizo una persona sumisa; resignación que carga de la misma manera que un crucifijo.

Ahora se preguntaba a quién le debería de rendir cuentas primero. Aunque para Otto Müller tanto Dios como sus amos eran casi lo mismo, por eso, cuando escuchó el toque en la entrada lo hizo con cierto alivio.

—En seguida voy.

El frío le había calado hasta la medula, los huesos le pesaban como plomo y más que caminar, se arrastraba de la misma forma en que lo haría un fantasma perezoso.

Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Puedo pasar tío Otto?

—Lo estaba esperando señorito Alfred.

Resulta que el diablo había llegado primero, pero eso estaba bien.

Igual moriría esa noche.

 _{…}_

Los Akumas no eran asesinos silenciosos, al menos no los nivel 1. De sí era afortunado o inoportuno, eso es discutible.

—Debes de estar consciente de tu entorno —la voz del General Cross no se alteraba en lo más mínimo en su carrera hacia la casa de Müller—, puede ser tu enemigo como un aliado sí lo sabes usar.

Sería un lección interesante y muchísimo más placentera sí las explosiones lejanas no hicieran vibrar el aire con los gritos de las personas.

—¡¿No pudiste haberme dicho todo esto antes?!

—No hay mejor momento que ahora. Se aprende más en la práctica.

—¿Qué—

¡BUM!

Un edificio colapsó y entre la nube de escombros ya podía divisar al Akuma.

Incluso en la lejanía la monstruosidad dejó perpleja a Lacie.

—E-Eso…

¡FIU!

A alta velocidad, una bala pasó a su lado.

¡CRASH!

Impactó en algún edificio detrás de ellos.

—¡No te distraigas! —El General Cross la había tomado de brazo sacándola del camino de la bala.

A penas le dio tiempo de asentir la cabeza cuando retomaron la carrera.

Tal vez fue un segundo y una zancada, o tomó minutos incontables y docenas de pasos, de todas maneras para Lacie todo pasó muy rápido porque lo siguiente que sabía era que delante de ella estaba el cuerpo de Otto Müller infectado con el veneno del Akuma.

El anciano Müller pegado como una plasta al suelo, la reconoció con una sonrisa conocedora.

—¡Otto-jiji!

Cross le dejó acercarse, su aprendiz no había advertido la figura que acompañaba al Akuma.

—Jovencita… la señorita Walker…

—Eso es —sonrió trémula—. Ve, no tiene tan mala memoria.

—Tiene piedad de mí, incluso con un pecador como yo…

Las estrellas, pentaculos, ennegrecían sus facciones y el llanto.

—Por favor, haga algo señorita. N-No… no sea…

—¡E-Espere!

Le tomó la mano, que se deshizo en la suya.

Y como una maldición, con su propia cruz aplastándole, su boca quedó deshecha (sin decir nada). Al instante, volvió al polvo (sin poder hacer nada).

—¡NO!

—¡SÍ~!

No debía de haberse extrañado de escuchar aquella voz entre tanta devastación.

—Tenías razón niña triste —El Conde bailó ante la mirada irritada del General—, hay mucho pequeños por ahí deseando revivir a sus padres.

Lacie alzó la mirada. El Akuma le apuntaba con expresión impávida.

—Aunque el pequeño Alfred solo quería a su hermana pero para mis fines es lo mismo ¿No lo crees?

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—¿Oh~? ¿Tu maestro aún no te ha explicado cómo funcionan mis maravillosas creaciones?

—Tch.

Cross chasqueó la lengua.

—No necesito que me digas como hacer mi trabajo.

—¡¿Maestro?!

El General vio a su aprendiz con severidad.

—Los Akumas están hechos de corazones humanos, o más específicamente sus almas. Atraídas por la voz de sus seres amados, se ven atrapadas entonces bajo el control del Conde.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¡No…! ¡¿Me estás diciendo qué…?!

—Ajá, ajá. Aprendes rápido niña triste —El Conde canturreó junto a su fiel compañero Lero—, este hermoso Akuma es esa moza, Ángela. El pequeño Alfred no podía aceptar que ese asqueroso hombre le haya arrebato a su hermana ¿Y por qué? Puro egoísmo y lujuria, que horror. Y después me preguntan porque quiero destruir la humanidad~.

Definitivamente Lacie terminaría vomitando.

—E-Esto… esto…

—Esto no ha terminado —el General Cross se mantuvo imperturbable, el timbre de su voz estremeció a Lacie como un horrible augurio—. Es solo el comienzo. ¡De esto se trata la vida de un exorcista!

— _Es inevitable_ —escuchó al fondo de su mente—, _no puedes huir_.

— _¿Tú también?_

— _Habiendo nacido con un arma anti-Akuma, tú tienes un destino fijado por Dios…_

— _¡No…!_

—Debes destruirlo —dijo Cross.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso…?!

Y entonces, el Akuma disparó.

Justo en el centro de su cuerpo.

— _¡Lacie!_

Escupió sangre, el Conde aplaudió como si hubiese recordado algo.

—Ah, con que eres de ese tipo ¿No? Ha debido ser horrible crecer con algo así. Tranquila, ya pronto no lo recordarás~ ¡Termina con su triste, muy triste existencia mi querido Akuma!

Y así cumplió el arma con la orden de su amo. El sonido de los cañones saturó el aire de las primeras horas del nuevo año.

 _{…}_

Dolía como el infierno.

— _Debes destruirlo_ —le repitió.

— _¡No puedo!_

— _¡Debes acabar con él!_

— _¡No lo haré!_

— _¡Hazlo!_

— _¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!_

— _¡Debes hacerlo!_

— _¡No! ¡Yo… no puedo hacerle daño a… a mis amigos!_

Aunque no quedase sangre en ella, o sí el veneno le esté comiendo vivo, las balas bien le pueden pulverizar sus órganos, incluso si—

— _¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?_

— _¿Ah?_

— _Ella no podrá alcanzar la paz._

 _{…}_

—¡Ho, ho~! Está viva todavía —aunque sonreía, el Conde estaba visiblemente irritado—. ¿No piensas aliviar su sufrimiento de una vez por todas, Cross Marian? Es tu aprendiz después de todo.

—Ya te dije que no me digas como hacer mi trabajo. ¿No deberías mejor estar tratando de matarme o algo más productivo que estar mordiendo ese pañuelo? Eso no la matará.

Jaloneó con más desesperación el pedazo de tela el Conde.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en ella General.

—No, tú solo nos subestimas.

—¿Eso piensas? Tal vez tienes razón ¡Es hora de acabar con este show!

Con ayuda de Lero, se elevó en el aire alejándose de Juicio, con el cual Cross estaba listo para atacarle.

—¡Akuma, da tu golpe final! Ho, ho, si lo deseas puede quedarte con otro trofeo ¡Un recuerdo para los demás exorcistas!

Con una delicadeza muy bruta, el Akuma se acercó al pequeño cuerpo de la muñeca, el cabello ya no de un profundo color castaño rojizo, sino blanco, y pronto la sangre maquilló su rostro y salpicó la blanquecina cabellera.

Un gritó perforó el aire.

El único ojo grisáceo se abrió y solo vio al diablo.

— _Míralo Lacie. Mira…_

El chillido del Akuma rompió con el equilibrio.

De la cuenca vacía de la muñeca surgieron alas carmesí, cuyas plumas desprendiéndose de la impureza se tornaron de un blanco inmaculado y se pegaron como plaga a la extremidad del Akuma, quemándole.

— _Esa es el alma que pensabas dejar sufriendo Lacie._

Ángela se retorcía entre las cadenas fantasmales.

— _¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdame!_ —sollozaba, sus huesos crujían entre las cadenas que la mantenía prisionera.

— _¿A… ayuda? ¿C-Cómo…?_

—¡Escúchame Lacie! —El General Cross le llamó entonces firme como un capitán a su subordinado—. No existe libertad para el alma que está dentro del Akuma, quedan atrapadas eternamente como el juguete del Conde, por eso…

— _Para liberarla…_

—N _o E_ x _I_ s _T_ e O _t_ rA _f_ Or _M_ a _S_ a _L_ vo _D_ E _S_ T _R_ U _Y_ É _N_ D _O_ L _E_

[Parte II]

(Plegaria)

―Eran mis amigos y pensé lo mismo que tú… dudé y pagué el precio por ello; desde entonces, he sido capaz de ver sus almas infelices y me he dado cuenta que no lloran para expresar su dolor sino para expresar su amor hacia aquellos que los convirtieron en Akumas, como si intentaran decirles por qué no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para vivir… ellos son seres miserables que no deben vivir en este mundo, Jan.

El arma es una guadaña forjada de titanio y contaba con la dureza del diamante. Bajo la luz nocturna su hoja brilló como lo haría una media luna.

―Por eso yo los destruiré.

El Conde tarareó.

―Lacie Walker, debería haberte matado aquella noche buena~.

Como si Lero fuese una batuta y él, el director de la orquesta, dirigió la aparición de cientos de Akumas más en el cielo.

—Ahora que estamos con estas, hay un dicho en el Este…

Jan observó paralizado como la cantidad incontable de Akumas preparaban sus cañones.

—Incluso con una porquería de pistola, si disparas muchas veces alguna vez acertarás.

Sobre uno de sus Akumas se posó y sonrió macabro.

—¡Y yo tengo un infierno de Akumas! ¡Adelante pues! ¡CAÑÓN AKUMA!

—¡Lacie!

—¡No te acerques Jan! ¡Ve y cúbrete!

—¡Pero…!

Y Lacie solamente le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, acabaré con todos.

Cuando ella caminó hacia el ojo del huracán Jan se vio incapaz de detenerla de nuevo.

— _Destruir…_

Jan se sabía de memoria los informes de su padre.

«Un Akuma es un arma demoniaca creada por el Conde, el enemigo del pueblo. Es algo que debe ser destruido.»

— _Yo… creía que…_

« _—Ey, esto no es bueno Leo. El Akuma toma posesión del cuerpo de loa que mata._

— _¡UG! ¡Que horrible! Incluso asusta que lo leas como si nada._

—… _Esa teoría implica que nunca sabremos quién es el Akuma._ »

— _Si lo sabías ¿Entonces por qué? Lo de tu mamá… fue muy repentino ¿Verdad? Debiste de tener mucho miedo y por eso te dejaste convencer por el Conde. Claro, por eso… por eso…_

»Eres un idiota… eres un idiota Leo. Querías ver a tu madre sin importar que se convirtiera en un Akuma ¡Y yo… a diferencia de Lacie no puedo ver el alma del Akuma pero…! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dios, maldita sea!

La guadaña brilló como la media luna y Jan se aferró a ello para no bajar la mirada.

—Lo siento Leo. Fue mi culpa. Por hablarte del Conde. Lo siento, porque sabía todo sobre ellos pero no sobre las personas.

 _«Por favor, haga algo señorita. N-No… no sea…_ »

—¡DESTRUYELOS LACIE!

Ella escuchó.

Blandió la guadaña, dibujando un círculo como si fuese un paso de baile. Una visión engañosa que escondía la fuerza detrás de ese movimiento… Y así, por un momento, Jan y el Conde observaron el mundo quebrarse y caer al igual que un castillo de naipes.

Donde antes gemían las almas de los Akumas solo quedó restos de escombros arremolinados por la fuerza del ataque. Aprovechando la fuerza del viento, el Conde se alejó y no importaba lo alto que estuviese en el cielo, su risa maquiavélica retumbó en la tierra.

—¡Realmente no puedo encargar de ti a este nivel~! ¡Sin embargo esto es solo el principio! Los Akumas están evolucionando por todo el mundo ¡Este es el auténtico comienzo del acto final! Después de todo **¡Soy el creador de Akumas~! ¡El Conde del Milenio! ¡Purificaré a este mundo de los dioses corruptos y llevaré este mundo a su fin! Ustedes, los exorcistas, sacerdotes de Dios, pueden luchar todo lo que quieran pero no serán capaces de salvar al mundo~** _ **¡NUNCA!**_

Y desapareció tal como había llegado.

—Vaya… es toda una reina del drama.

Sonrió cansada. La herida se había abierto y las piernas ya no le podían sostener.

—¡Lacie!

—L-Lo siento ¿P-Puedes llamar a un médico?

—Uh, c-claro… —odiaba llorar como un chiquillo pero ya no lo podía evitar—, so-solo desmáyate ¿Sí? Todo terminará pronto.

(…)

Tres días después, Lacie interrumpió en el taller de Jan (quien con la ayuda de un doctor y su ama de llaves llevó a su mansión a la albina donde se ha recuperado).

—¿Qué es eso?

Jan dio un respingo.

—¡No entres sin llamar!

—Llamé pero no me oíste —dijo y se acercó a la pieza que Jan tenía en manos—. ¿Una cruz…?

—Es el epitafio de Leo —explicó—. Por ahora piensan que se ha escapado, nadie sabe aún que está muerto y hasta que lo descubran y le hagan una tumba…

—Ya veo —ella sonrío con ternura—, eres muy bueno para estas cosas.

— _Es muy bonita. Una chica linda me dijo un cumplido_ —pensó de pronto. Se sonrojó entonces y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar el pensamiento (y la vergüenza).

—Eh, si… bueno, un poco… c-como sea ¿Irás al Cuartel General cierto?

—Sí, Timcampy se está volviendo loco. Creo que está impaciente, debo darme prisa.

—Yo también voy a irme, iré casa de mi padre. Estudiaré y ganaré poder ya que ahora no soy de gran ayuda…

—Sé que lo lograrás Jan —ella le aseguró.

Su mano derecha esta vez se alzó en un puño y él sonrió.

—¡Demos lo mejor, Lacie!

Ambos puños se conectaron en una promesa.

[…]

 **Próximo capítulo:**

—¿De verdad les dan sus propias habitaciones?

—Sí, todos los exorcistas parten a sus misiones desde aquí. Algunos llaman a la base su "hogar".

— _Hogar…_ —una extraña calidez aleteó dentro de su pecho.

—Aunque hay otros que no vuelven a propósito —dijo entonces con diversión.

— _Ugh, maestro._

(…)

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué siento que mi querido Otouto me acaba de reprochar algo?

— _Porque eso es lo que ha hecho_ —sin embargo, Lacie era lo suficientemente prudente para no decirlo en voz alta.

(…)

—Además, hay que tener cuidado con los de tu tipo. No son solamente más raros, también son los mejores para la activación de la Inocencia —dijo Kumiko mientras manipulaba el ascensor.

—¿A qué se refiere…?

— **Tú posees la Inocencia de Dios, el poder de toda la omnipotencia intelectual.**

Aquello no se trató del eco de una voz, sino del cántico de varias. Cuando Lacie alzó la mirada encontró cinco figuras encapuchadas sentadas en lo que daban la impresión de ser tronos suspendidos en el aire.

—Esa es la gente de nuestro jefe, el comandante en jefe —explicó con una voz aterciopelada Kumiko, un tono que descolocó a la peliblanca—. Ahora, muéstrales tu valía.

Y esa fue su única advertencia antes de que algo la tomase por detrás, arrastrándola al vacío.

 **«** _ **La Orden Negra**_ **»**

[...]

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Buen día bellezas! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. La verdad es que este capítulo fue un dolor e cabeza porque, maldita sea, me quedé corta de creatividad. Así que en el futuro seguramente lo someta a edición. Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la historia del incidente de año nuevo no duden en preguntarme.

Por si acaso, aclararé que dado el ataque del akuma 'Angela' el cuerpo de Lacie estuvo sometido a un gran estrés tanto físico como psicológico y su Inocencia lo forzó al limite por la continua regeneración de sus órganos como lo fue su ojo izquierdo. Se puede decir que sufrió del síndrome de Maria Antonieta y eventualmente en la historia su cabello volverá a su color original; los que han visto/leído Tokyo Ghoul saben a lo que me refiero ;D

En fin, la semana que viene vuelvo a la Universidad así que necesitaba publicar este capítulo.

Los amo queridos lectores, gracias por dar Favoritos y Seguir ¡Nos leeremos~!


	5. La Orden Negra

**D. Red Woman**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 _ **La Orden Negra**_

[…]

El Cuartel General de la Orden Negra se encontraba en la cima de un risco. Se trataba de un castillo de estilo gótico rodeado de un bosque en el que sobrevolaban, en lugar de aves de mal agüero o murciélagos, golems negros que monitoreaban la actividad a sus alrededores, aunque a lo lejos causaban el mismo efecto.

Así que sí, en conjunto, el Cuartel General lucía como una casa embrujada. Pero Zhou Lee estaba acostumbrado a ello, después de todo se trata de su hogar.

La vida de Zhou Lee en tan particular lugar iniciaba antes del amanecer, para cuando el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación iba a desayunar y su siguiente parada eran las oficinas de la división científica para llevar café por parte del chef en jefe a su hermana mayor y sus subordinados.

—Buenos días Johnny —saludó al primer científico que encontró al abrir la puerta.

Naturalmente, el hombre estaba siendo opacado por la pila de papeles que llevaba en brazos.

—¡Oh, Zhou-kun! ¡Buenos días! —sonaba aliviado—. Kumiko-san estaba comenzando a preocuparse y… ¿Huelo a café? No tenías q—

—Por supuesto que sí —le interrumpió—. Jerry me comentó que les envío veinte litros anoche y, francamente, todos sabemos que no es suficiente.

Y como para darle la razón, los demás comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

—¡Café!

—P-Por fin…

—Pensé que no resistiría hasta ahora —lloriqueo uno.

—¡Gracias Zhou! ¡Eres nuestro salvador!

—¿Zhou~? ¿Ya estás aquí mi precioso hermanito? ¡Eh! Todos abran espacio, no sean impacientes _**¿No ven que no dejan respirar a mi pequeño hermano?**_

Zhou suspiró mientras que el resto de los científicos tragaron pesado ante la advertencia en la dulce voz de la supervisora del Cuartel General, Kumiko Lee.

Kumiko Lee es una mujer sumamente hermosa. Apenas superada en estatura por su hermano, su cabello llegaba a la base de su cuello en un corte recto y el flequillo iba de izquierda a derecha, lacio y oscuro cuyos reflejos son de un matiz verde, con ojos de un profundo púrpura, el perfecto complemento para sus labios de color melocotón. Vestía el uniforme blanco femenino con el símbolo de la Orden Negra y en días como hoy cuando ha pasado toda la noche trabajando, calzaba pantuflas sin cambiarse las medias largas que usaba.

Sin embargo, el detalle más importante en ella es que tiene un _extremo_ complejo de hermano menor.

—Buenos días Nee-san —dijo Zhou con una sonrisa resignada pero no por eso menos cálida.

—¡Buenos días Otouto! —Le abrazó con su temido abrazo de oso—. ¡Hoy tardaste dos minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos más de lo normal! Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez habías enfermado~ ¡La jefa de las enfermeras ya me había advertido que llegaste un poco débil de tu última misión y no me habías dicho nada!

—Ya ves, estoy bien —explicó con calma mientras se escurría de los brazos de Kumiko—, ahora por favor espera tu turno con los demás para tu café. Necesito ir a la sala de entrenamientos para ejercitar con Kanda.

—¿Eh~? Pero yo quiero café ahora.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso no es justo jefa, usted llegó de última!

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Espere su turno!

Afortunadamente, antes de que el café se enfriara, a Zhou se le hiciese tarde para el entrenamiento o se armara una revolución en contra de la supervisora, River llamó la atención de todos.

—Oi, Kumiko, mira esto.

Frente a él, la pantalla con la imagen en vivo de la puerta principal reflejaba a una chica peliblanca.

(…)

Lacie apostaba su brazo derecho a que su maestro no tenía que escalar el risco cuando venía al Cuartel General. Probablemente existía una ruta alternativa que se podría usar así no se fuese un miembro de la Orden Negra y que Cross quería joderle la paciencia. U ojalá solamente hubiese sido la paciencia, porque la verdad sea dicha, _escalar una cantidad para nada despreciable de metros con una amenaza constante de caída libre con boleto directo al más allá no es un simple dolor de culo._

Tim se frotó contra su mejilla tratando de tranquilizarla mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Bueno, al menos ya estamos aquí —dijo con un suspiro.

Sintió algo agitarse en su interior. A estas alturas era difícil saber _quién_ de ellos estaba más excitado ante su inminente llegada.

Tomó su equipaje, algo que constaba solo de un maletín con la ropa indispensable. Los golems sobrevolaron a su alrededor hasta que se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta guardiana, la cara tallada en madera realmente le parecía chistosa más que macabra o intimidante, ella quién había crecido en un circo ambulante ese tipo de extravagancias pocas veces le sorprendía o perturbaba. Mientras todo fuese más grande y alocado, mejor.

—Fíjate —continúo River—, lleva consigo el golem del General Cross.

Esto de inmediato les puso en alerta. Mantuvieron el silencio esperando el próximo movimiento de la albina.

—Um, disculpen —Lacie se aclaró la garganta y su propia saliva le quemó como la hiel—, he sido enviada por parte del General Cross. Mi nombre es Lacie Walker, me gustaría poder hablar con la supervisora Kumiko.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces el General Cross está vivo! —Exclamó alguno de los científicos.

—Dice que ha sido enviada… ¿Sabías sobre esto Kumiko?

—No —contestó con un sorbo a su taza de café—. Los forasteros normalmente deberían ser detenidos pero Timcampy está con ella así que…

Con la pereza de hacer lo mismo todos los días tomó el micrófono y ordenó:

—Por favor, preséntate ante la puerta que está delante de ti para ser examinada.

La peliblanca asintió en comprensión.

—Hola —se dirigió cortésmente al guardián—, es un gusto conocerle.

Hizo una reverencia y la cara tallada del guardián se acercó a ella con sus ojos saltones escaneándola con sus rayos X, esto le permite determinar si el sujeto que se ponga de pie frente a él es humano o Akuma.

Fue menos de un minuto en el que Zhou por el video un tanto nublado por el cuerpo científico del departamento solo le permitía observar una cabellera blanquecina atada a una coleta en la figura de una adolescente posiblemente de su misma edad y mucho más baja. Ya podía oír en su mente a cierto compañero exorcista pelirrojo burlándose de la pobre sobre tales cosas.

El guardián de la puerta no encontró rastro de materia oscura o nada remotamente relativo al Conde en esa chica, sin embargo, con una voz temerosa que resultó desconcertante dio su consentimiento.

—Curioso… —Kumiko Lee tenía ahora un interés renovado—, Zhou tráela a mí por favor —y luego en el altoparlante: —Eres bienvenida, Lacie Walker.

Zhou obedeció a su hermana, salió a recibir a la chica albina y fue cuando pudo colocar una cara al nombre. Ella tenía un rostro propio de la aristocracia inglesa, el flequillo acentuaba la atención en sus ojos grises y brillantes como un par de lunas llenas. Las mejillas no tenían rubor o los labios rojos al igual que el de las princesas, eran en su lugar carnosos y a penas colorados. Le veía con educación y ciertamente un poco ansiosa.

—Bienvenida –le sonrió—, mi nombre es Zhou Lee. Te llevaré con la supervisora del Cuartel.

—Muchas gracias —le correspondió el gesto—, mi nombre es Lacie Walker.

Fue imposible no oír el suspiro de alivio del guardián cuando ambos se desaparecieron en el interior del castillo.

(…)

—Una chica nueva eh…

—Es solo una niña.

—Con ese cabello pensé por un momento que era una anciana.

—Realmente no hay edad para la Inocencia.

El interior del castillo resultaba verdaderamente impresionante, a pesar del aire decadente mantenía una suntuosidad llena de dignidad además de poseer espacios abiertos. Todo lo contrario a las reacciones de las personas alrededor de ella.

Los humanos eran predecibles, tanto que le aburrían como le asqueaban de la misma forma.

—Esta es la cafetería —la voz de Zhou la trajo a la realidad—. Y por este camino estamos justo por encima de la sala de entrenamiento del tercer nivel, por allá, a la derecha, se encuentra el salón.

Lacie miraba todo fascinada.

—También tenemos un sanatorio, la biblioteca y habitaciones individuales. Seguramente más tarde yo te llevaré a ellas—siguió explicando.

—¿De verdad les dan sus propias habitaciones?

—Sí, todos los exorcistas parten a sus misiones desde aquí. Algunos llaman a la base su "hogar".

— _Hogar…_ —una extraña calidez aleteó dentro de su pecho.

—Aunque hay otros que no vuelven a propósito —dijo entonces con diversión.

— _Ugh, maestro._

Lacie desvió su mirada hacia otro lado para que él no viese la mueca en su rostro.

—Oh —llamó su atención el aspecto especialmente lúgubre de aquel pasillo— ¿Qué hay por ahí?

—No necesitas saberlo.

La respuesta tajante estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en esa aura de afabilidad que rodeaba al joven chino.

—¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque no —su sonrisa no vaciló ni un ápice—. Ahora continuemos por allá —le dio la espalda acelerando el paso obligando a la albina a perseguirlo y a no insistir más en el asunto.

Más tarde se enteraría que aquellas habitaciones son las salas de experimentación privadas de Kumiko.

(…)

—¡Bienvenida señorita Walker! Y gracias por tu trabajo Zhou.

Kumiko Lee les recibió con una taza de café que aun emanaba calor y era de las pocas cosas que sobresalían sobre el mar de papeles en el que estaba inundado su escritorio.

—Mi nombre es Kumiko Lee —se presentó ignorando el desorden que le rodeaba—, soy la supervisora del Cuartel General y directora del grupo científico. Es un placer Lacie Walker.

—Igualmente —Lacie optó también por ignorarlo—, lamento que mi maestro no haya venido conmigo.

—¿El General Cross, no? Disculpa si parezco incrédula pero si no fuese por la presencia de Tim no creyese que fuiste enviada por el General. Desde hace tres años que no sabemos nada de él, ni testigos verificables de avistamientos o reportes de su parte.

—¿Es así? —Ella ladeó la cabeza pensativa—. Si no mal recuerdo me dijo que envió una carta informándole a usted sobre mi llegada.

—¿U-Una carta? —su rostro palideció y quedando tan blanco como la tormenta que cubría su lugar de trabajo.

River no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su cabeza exasperado.

—Te he dicho que esto sucedería.

—Nee-san…

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ya lo entendí —se puso de pie y su café se lo había tomado de un trago—. ¡Tú! —El pobre hombre, una víctima elegida al azar, tembló de pies a cabeza—. Busca la carta mientras habló con la señorita Walker.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Entonces —se volvió a Lacie indiferente a cualquier queja—, enviada por Cross. Una joven compatible, y te tomo como su aprendiz.

—Um, si —era difícil pasar por alto como el científico nadaba a contra corriente en aquel océano de papeles—. Dijo que ya estaba preparada para ser reconocida oficialmente como una exorcista.

—¿Y de eso cuánto tiempo? ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Hace poco más de tres meses, en la India.

—… No encontraremos rastros de él ¿Verdad?

—Y me dejó inconsciente para escapar. No le gustan los jefes al parecer.

Un sudor frío bajo por la piel de todos, aquello era típico del general.

—¡L-La encontré!

—¡Maravilloso! —Kumiko sonrió inocentemente—. Léela para todos.

—Para Kumiko —comenzó con un hilo de voz—, pronto enviaré a una chica llamada Lacie para allá. Gracias. Firmado, Cross Marian.

—¡Increíble! No hay duda de que es auténtica —prosiguió como si no hubiese roto ni un plato—. Bien, eso lo confirma. Lamento las complicaciones querida.

« _¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?!_ »

—Ahora sígueme Lacie-chan, Zhou ¿No tenía entrenamiento con Kanda-kun? Vuelve cuando hayas terminado.

—De acuerdo —le vio con cierto fastidio antes de salir—. Al menos limpia de vez en cuando tu escritorio hermana.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué siento que mi querido Otouto me acaba de reprochar algo?

— _Porque eso es lo que ha hecho_ —sin embargo, Lacie era lo suficientemente prudente para no decirlo en voz alta.

(…)

—Estos son los laboratorios —le anunció Kumiko—, se puede decir que aquí sucede la magia.

Los laboratorios estaban constituidos por diferentes plataformas que emergen del subsuelo y se encuentran interconectados entre sí, con uno de ellos siendo el corazón y cerebro de todo el cuerpo. Ahora, Lacie y Kumiko no se dirigían a uno de ellos sino más bien a una habitación al costado de las grandes maquinarias.

—Lee-san ¿Qué vamos hacer aquí?

El cuarto lucía como un consultorio médico, si omitimos las herramientas que brillaban tras las vidrieras que lucían (y tenían el tamaño) como de demolición y construcción en lugar de artefactos médicos.

—Dime Kumiko, Lacie-chan. Y antes de presentarte necesito examinar tu arma anti-Akuma. ¿Puedes activarla ahora para mí?

—No hay problema. Pero su poder de igual manera siempre está activado.

Retiró el guante de su mano izquierda, Kumiko se acercó sin previo aviso y tomó con gentileza su mano. Aquello fue nuevo, nadie salvo una persona en su vida la había tocado su mano deformada de tal manera.

—Con que eres tipo parásito, es impresionante. Muy pocas veces encontramos este tipo de Inocencia compatible con un humano.

Ella asintió, y algo incomoda, aparto su mano de las de la supervisora. Afortunadamente la mujer no comentó nada al respecto.

Con su mano derecha agarró esta, sonrió con confianza cuando la Inocencia se iluminó.

— _Por favor_ —pidió con suavidad.

— _Está bien_.

Su brazo izquierdo se transformó en una guadaña, al mismo tiempo se materializó una capa de color blanco impoluto sobre su cuerpo y cabeza. En la oscuridad que protegía su rostro gracias a la capucha, el ojo esmeralda brillaba como un único lucero en la noche.

—Definitivamente impresionante —Kumiko aseguró con entusiasmo—. Una Inocencia poderosa, lo presiento ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Nunca me lo ha querido decir.

Esa respuesta Kumiko la guardó en su corazón.

Por alguna razón, no hallaba fuerzas para responder a ello en ese momento.

—Por cierto, Kumiko-san ¿Para qué son esas herramientas?

—Oh~ es para reparar las Inocencias dañadas. Así que sí la tuya sufre algún daño soy la encargada para sanar las heridas de tu brazo izquierdo con la ayuda de estas preciosuras~

Lacie sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Esperaba que ese día aún estuviese muy lejos.

—Vamos, vamos, quita ese rostro. No es tan malo como parece una vez que aplico la anestesia.

—Sí usted lo dice… — _pero no le creo en absoluto_.

Cuando Kumiko terminó por redactar un informe preliminar sobre su inocencia (se daría paso a un estudio mucho más minucioso luego de realizar unas cuantas pruebas extras y al obtener el reporte de su primera misión, sumando el seguimiento posterior de su rendimiento) se dirigieron a otra ala del castillo con ayuda de un ascensor cuya base era piramidal y su parte superior recordaba a un cuadrilátero de boxeo gracias a las barandas que bordeaban los cuatro lados como medida de seguridad.

—Además, hay que tener cuidado con los de tu tipo. No son solamente más raros, también son los mejores para la activación de la Inocencia —dijo Kumiko mientras manipulaba el ascensor.

—¿A qué se refiere…?

— **Tú posees la Inocencia de Dios, el poder de toda la omnipotencia intelectual.**

Aquello no se trató del eco de una voz, sino más el cántico de varias. Cuando Lacie alzó la mirada encontró cinco figuras encapuchadas sentadas en lo que daban la impresión de ser tronos suspendidos en el aire.

—Esa es la gente de nuestro jefe, el comandante en jefe —explicó con una voz aterciopelada Kumiko, un tono que descolocó a la peliblanca—. Ahora, muéstrales tu valía.

Y esa fue su única advertencia antes de que algo la tomase por detrás, arrastrándola al vacío.

No cayó, la sostuvieron los miembros como tentáculos, apartaron su brazo izquierdo y con el guante dejado atrás, invadieron su piel conectándose por los nervios que sobresalían entre las estrías alrededor de la Inocencia incrustada en el dorso de la mano.

—I _n_ o _c_ e _n_ c _i_ a…

La voz le sonó quebrada, entre humana y fantasmagórica, similar a la de _él_ en el fondo de su mente. Quizás por eso no luchó con tanta fuerza hasta que percibió la mirada de alguien sobre ella.

Sin duda era la silueta del rostro de una mujer, las líneas femeninas de su mandíbula y la forma de su boca así como la fina nariz le delataban aunque todo lo demás ya no fuese ni humano o animal. No tenía ojos pero Lacie sabía que estaba viendo, que aquel cuerpo le sentía, y Lacie misma sentía cada energía dentro de él adentrándose en el suyo buscando algo.

Buscándolo a _él_.

— _Está bien_ —dijo por segunda vez ese día como un padre arrullando a su hijo—. _No debes temer_.

Tarareaba una canción y ella se obligó a relajarse.

Kumiko estaba a la expectativa.

—¿Y qué dices Hebraska? ¿Qué piensas de este nuevo Apóstol?

Hebraska se acercó a Lacie.

—N _o_ s _o_ y _t_ u _e_ n _e_ m _i_ g _a_ —le susurró.

Lacie le observó por unos momentos antes de asentir. Hebraska tocó su frente con la suya.

La energía invasora no quemaba, era como una caricia que tanteaba su piel.

 _Él_ siguió tarareando.

— _Estoy aquí_.

— _2%_... 16%... _30_ … 41… _58…_ 78… _8_ 3%... _T_ u _n_ i _v_ e _l_ d _e_ s _i_ n _c_ r _o_ n _i_ z _a_ c _i_ ó _n_ a _c_ t _u_ a _l_ e _s_ d _e_ 8 _3_ %.

Se alejó y Lacie sintió que podía volver a respirar.

—¿Quién… —jadeó— quién eres tú?

— _L_ o _l_ a _me_ n _t_ o, _n_ o _p_ r _e_ t _e_ n _d_ í _a_ a _s_ u _s_ t _a_ r _t_ e. M _i_ n _o_ m _b_ r _e_ e _s_ He _br_ a _s_ k _a_ y s _ó_ l _o_ q _u_ e _r_ í _a_ d _a_ r _a_ co _no_ c _e_ r _t_ u _i_ n _o_ c _e_ n _c_ i _a_.

—¿Dar a conocer mi Inocencia?

—Lacie Walker —su voz se tornó firme y retumbó en el aire—, _**t**_ **u** _ **I**_ **n** _ **o**_ **c** _ **e**_ **n** _ **c**_ **i** _ **a**_ **e** _ **n**_ **a** _ **l**_ **g** _ **ú**_ **n** _ **m**_ **o** _ **m**_ **e** _ **n**_ **t** _ **o**_ **d** _ **e**_ **l n** _ **e**_ **g** _ **r**_ **o** _ **f**_ **u** _ **t**_ **u** _ **ro**_ **d** _ **a**_ **r** _ **á**_ **a l** _ **uz**_ **a** _ **l**_ **M** _ **a**_ **e** _ **s**_ **t** _ **r**_ **o d** _ **e**_ **l** _ **o**_ **s H** _ **i**_ **l** _ **o**_ **s** _ **q**_ **u** _ **e**_ **s** _ **e**_ **e** _ **n**_ **r** _ **e**_ **d** _ **a**_ **n b** _ **a**_ **j** _ **o**_ **l** _ **a**_ **m** _ **a**_ **n** _ **o**_ **d** _ **e**_ **l** _ **C**_ **r** _ **e**_ **a** _ **d**_ **o** _ **r**_. Eso es lo que puedo sentir, **e** _ **s**_ **e** _ **e**_ **s** _ **m**_ **i** _ **p**_ **o** _ **d**_ **e** _ **r**_.

—¡Magnifico! —Kumiko aplaudió alegremente—. Debes tomar en cuenta cuidadosamente sus palabras Lacie-chan, las profecías de Hebraska son correctas la mayoría de las veces. Eso significa que podemos contar contigo de ahora en adelante~.

—Kumiko-san, la próxima vez avíseme sobre estas cosas.

—Jeje~, por supuesto. No hace falta que me mires de esa forma para recordármelo.

Ese día descubrió que no era la única mujer con una dulce aura que gritaba por todas partes un instinto asesino.

—De todas maneras, todos los exorcistas enlistados deben pasar por la revisión de Hebraska. Son las reglas.

—Esas son las clases de cosas que se dicen de antemano Kumiko-san.

—Por supuesto —con un gesto de la mano le restó importancia al tema—. No es momento para dejar clavos sueltos ¿Qué tanto sabes en realidad sobre la historia del Vaticano y los exorcistas con el Conde del Milenio?

—El maestro me explicó lo estrictamente necesario; opinaba que mejor escuchara la historia completa una vez estuviese lista.

—Ya veo, entonces comenzaré desde el principio. Todo empezó hace aproximadamente un siglo, cuando un cubo fue encontrado y este cubo contenía un mensaje.

« _Para nuestros descendientes…_

 _Ganamos contra la oscuridad, pero algunos fueron aniquilados. A medida que ustedes recorran el camino seguramente se presentarán los problemas, para prevenirlos les dejamos este mensaje._ »

—El mensaje contenía instrucciones sobre cómo usar cierta sustancia.

—La Inocencia…

Kumiko asintió.

—El cubo mismo era la sustancia. Fue llamado "Cristal de Dios" y poseía un poder especial, eso a lo que llamamos "Inocencia" y eso es la cruz en tu mano izquierda. Las armas anti-Akumas procesan la Inocencia y la convierten en armamento.

»El fabricante del cubo es conocido por haber usado esta Inocencia, enfrentándose al mal, combatiendo y venciendo al Conde del Milenio, pero al final el mundo fue destruido. Ocurrió hace unos siete mil años y en el Antiguo Testamento se describió como el "diluvio universal de Noé". El cubo nos cuenta que esos fueron los "tres días de oscuridad" y de acuerdo con la predicción del cubo, el mundo está destinado a enfrentarse nuevamente a su final a manos del Conde. En gran parte, la profecía del cubo es correcta. El Conde ha regresado a este mundo y como la profecía se estaba volviendo realidad, el Vaticano decidió seguir las instrucciones del cubo. Esto fue el renacimiento de la Inocencia y los exorcistas, o los sacerdotes negros como nos llaman los civiles.

" _¡Reunir a los Apóstoles!_ " es una de las indicaciones. " _Un Apóstol es una persona compatible, sin una persona compatible con Inocencia, el poder no puede usarse_ ", eso dicen las instrucciones y ustedes, los exorcistas, son los compatibles con la Inocencia.

»Naturalmente, el Conde no ha olvidado el pasado. Ha creado un ejército para destruir a Dios. Esos son los Akumas, hechos de materia oscura; si la Inocencia es el blanco, entonces la "materia oscura" es el negro. Cuanto más evolucionan más se desarrollan, el Conde busca aniquilar la Inocencia y detener su resurgimiento; nos encontramos en una carrera contra el reloj. La Inocencia está esparcida por todo el mundo debido al gran diluvio, hay ciento nueve unidades en total, estamos despertando a la gente compatible y creando el ejército que contrarreste el del Conde y al mismo tiempo, el busca poseedores de Inocencia para destruirlos… Todo se resume a una competencia en la que si perdemos el final será el mismo que está anunciado en la profecía.

{ _El fantasma de 1000 años, ese es al que llaman el creador, está poniendo en marcha su propio guión para la historia, en el cual la humanidad llega a su fin. El crear un final distinto es nuestra misión como exorcistas._ }

Lacie recordaba a la perfección las palabras de su maestro.

— **¡Lucha!** —proclamaron las figuras sobre ellas—. **Ése es tu deber como uno de los elegidos por la Inocencia.**

{ _Para eso había personas como ella._ }

—Bueno —Kumiko volvió a sonreír—, espero me perdones con una explicación tan larga. Vamos a luchar juntas para salvar al mundo. Aunque te advierto que no ganarás ni siquiera un dólar americano.

Lacie se permitió reír.

—Ya me lo temía. Pero puedo vivir con ello.

—Bienvenida entonces a la Orden Negra.

Con un apretón de manos marcaron el inicio del viaje de una nueva exorcista en el Cuartel General.

—Debes saber que ahora contándote a ti, hemos encontrado a 19 exorcistas. Por los momentos casi todos están alrededor del mundo trabajando en diferentes misiones, de todas formas no te preocupes, pronto conocerás a todos. Oh, por cierto, Hebraska también es una exorcista.

La peliblanca miró curiosa a Hebraska.

—Lo pudo sentir pero… eres diferente… hay algo que no está bien… —se sonrojó—. ¡Lo siento! No quise sonar grosera u ofenderte.

— _E_ s _n_ or _m_ a _l_ q _u_ e _p_ i _e_ n _s_ es _e_ s _o_ —le tranquilizó habiendo recobrando aquella voz distorsionada a sus oídos—. _S_ o _y_ u _n_ t _i_ p _o_ d _i_ f _e_ r _e_ n _t_ e _q_ u _e_ e _l_ d _e_ _u_ s _t_ e _de_ s, _s_ oy _u_ n _a_ p _er_ s _on_ a _c_ o _m_ p _a_ t _i_ b _l_ e _c_ o _n_ e _l_ c _u_ b _o_ y _c_ u _s_ t _o_ d _i_ o _l_ as _i_ n _o_ c _e_ n _c_ i _as_. Y _o_ … _m_ e _h_ e _e_ n _c_ o _n_ t _r_ a _d_ o _c_ o _n_ m _u_ c _ho_ s _e_ x _o_ r _c_ i _s_ t _a_ s… L _a_ c _i_ e… _q_ u _e_ D _i_ o _s_ t _e_ a _c_ o _m_ p _a_ ñ _e_.

(…)

—Finalmente~ —Lacie se dejó caer sobre su cama—. Ah… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Tim ahora? —se preguntó barriendo rápidamente el lugar con la mirada.

Su habitación designada no era nada memorable, sin embargo, era mucho más de lo que ha tenido en su vida.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día… —pensó en voz alta observando la pintura que colgaba en el techo junto a su cama.

Un bufón que seguía un camino en espiral con un ataúd a sus espaldas.

—No tengo miedo. Yo he elegido mi camino —su mano acaricio la silueta del payaso—. Pienso seguir adelante…

— _Estoy aquí_.

Lacie se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz.

Vestía la misma capa que protegía su cuerpo cuando hacía aparecer la guadaña. El hombre joven quien no debía de superar los dieciocho años, de cabello largo, oscuro y atado con una cinta por lo bajo, tenía una sonrisa que suavizaba el atractivo de su rostro de facciones más bien de naturaleza pícara y en sus ojos se veía un brillo que Lacie conocía a la perfección.

La cruz verde estaba incrustada sobre su pecho, justo en el centro de su clavícula.

— _Estoy aquí_ —repitió.

—Estamos aquí, Mana —corrigió con una sonrisa.

[…]

 **Próximo capítulo:**

—¿Nos protegen? —Sonrió con burla—. Todo lo que pueden hacer es "protegernos", ustedes, quienes no han sido elegidos para llevar la Inocencia…

El agarre aumentó la presión, él estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

—Si no quieren morir, huyan. Sus insignificantes vidas serán reemplazadas en un instante.

—Eres bastante odioso ¿No te lo han dicho antes?

La enana lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Vas a morir pronto —dijo como sí aquello zanjase el asunto—. Odio a los de tu tipo.

(…)

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de la copia idéntica en las manos del otro.

—Serán compañeros para esta misión —anunció y no perdió el aplomo ante su obvia _disconformidad_ por tal arreglo—. ¿Eh? ¿No se llevan bien? Bueno, no hay excusas.

River desplegó el último de los mapas y Zhou los colgó tras su hermana mayor. Kumiko adoptó un semblante serio.

—Ha sido hallada una Inocencia en el sur de Italia, pero es susceptible al ataque de un Akuma. Su trabajo es destruir al enemigo y asegurar la Inocencia.

(…)

—… Observa al del medio —fue lo que le contestó el capitán—, parece como si hubiera matado ya a mucha gente.

Estaba en lo cierto. El Akuma que estaba en el centro ya no poseía cañones alrededor de su cuerpo, ahora estaba comprimido en una esfera perfecta con patrones de círculos de un color más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo.

De uno de los cuales surgió una bala que atravesó la barrera e impactó al asistente del capitán.

 **«** _ **Primera misión**_

 _ **Parte I: Kanda**_ **»**

[...]

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Cuánto tiempo queridos y queridas! ¿Qué tal les ha ido? Por aquí yo luchando con la uni y la vida en general. Pero se me hizo muy ameno volver por unos minutos a concentrarme sobre este fic-bebé mío y pensé, bueno, que quizás ustedes también disfrutarían de una nueva entrega para su propia distracción y disfrute.

Disculpen la demora. Los amo.

¡Nos leeremos~!


	6. Primera misión - Parte I

**D. Red Woman**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 _ **Primera misión**_

[Parte I]

(Kanda)

El cielo ya no es negro pero tampoco es de día aún. La única advertencia del inminente despunte de los rayos del sol es el color purpureo, bailando en el cerúleo hasta que el amarillo lo tornase celeste.

En el bosque con la bruma de los árboles el contraste todavía no se hacía notar, todo se hallaba indiscriminadamente hundido en la penumbra…

 _¡ZAZ!_

Excepto la hoja de la espada de cierto joven japonés. Sus ojos estaban vendados pero quienes le conocían sabían perfectamente que el azul de sus ojos no es nada parecido al del cielo en pleno día. Sus irises son igual de profundos que un abismo, el color azabache de su cabello compartía el brillo de los mismos y era largo, atado como de costumbre en una coleta alta.

A estas horas no usaba camisa y el torso tonificado estaba cubierto de vendajes, pero estos no le impedían sentir las vibraciones en el aire, sus oídos estaban atentos al mínimo ruido, su cuerpo guardaba una postura sin aberturas a la espera de la oportunidad de volver a deslizar el filo de su espada entre las hojas que danzaban en la brisa. Al observar la hoja con el filo desenvainado, poseedora de una luz mortífera, tintineando y deslizándose de un lado a otro, daba la impresión de observar un baile.

Zhou sabía que Yuu Kanda usaba un estilo en el que su espada era una extensión de sí mismo, una ligera pero importante diferencia con el suyo propio.

Su arma anti-Akuma se concentraba en sus piernas, dependía de la resistencia de su propio cuerpo para soportarla. Debía de trabajar en él, siempre forzándose al límite y nunca perder la cabeza en una batalla, no podía poner su vida en peligro o la de sus compañeros con un paso en falso.

El secreto era el equilibrio. Mantener la calma en la tormenta.

Se repetía a sí mismo aquel mantra con cada movimiento que hacía. Desde inspirar hondamente hasta cuando pateaba en el aire con la fuerza de un martillo hidráulico, desde el momento en que sus manos tocaban las puntas de sus pies hasta el instante en que pendía en uno de ellos como en una cuerda floja y sus puños estuviesen empapados.

Al final, el espejo le regresaba la imagen de un adolescente en sus dieciséis años, el cabello del mismo color y textura que el de su hermana mayor, cayendo con un corte en forma de M sobre su rostro mientras el resto bajaba en una trenza pequeña y delgada. Las facciones de su rostro están definidas por su ascendencia china —ciertamente atractivas— y los ojos rasgados de un vívido color violeta se veían agotados pero satisfechos. Su piel, ligeramente colorada por sobre su natural palidez debido a una inevitable exposición al sol, parecía perlada por el sudor.

Le sonrió al reflejo con sus finos labios cuando oyó el paso de los centinelas en su cambio de guardia.

Estaba amaneciendo y Lacie se percató de ello en el momento en que contó 300 y uno de los rayos del sol vislumbró su figura balanceada sobre el espaldar de una silla inclinada. Su único soporte eran los nudillos de su mano derecha más las dos patas en el que se sostenía el inestable asiento.

(…)

—¡Aquí está el menú B! ¿Quién es el siguiente?

En el comedor la actividad ya estaba en apogeo, Jerry (el cual en realidad es su apodo) es el chef en jefe. Es indio y estuvo viajando por el mundo luego de haber abandonado su hogar ya que no deseaba heredar el dojo de Muay Thai de su padre y durante sus andanzas descubrió además de sus extraordinarias habilidades culinarias, su lado maternal. Buen amigo de Kumiko y con una altura de 1.92m es alguien muy memorable por su personalidad chispeante; los habitantes del castillo tienen la fortuna de tratarlo cotidianamente pues él mismo atiende a quienes se acercan a pedir su comida.

—Buenos días —Lacie le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra.

—¿Hm~? ¡Oh! ¿Un nuevo recluta cierto? —Jerry lucía emocionado por una razón que Lacie no entendía—. Eres una chica tan linda y adorable ¡Encantado de conocerte! ¿Qué quieres comer? ¡Puedo cocinar lo que sea!

Los ojos de la albina se iluminaron.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto querida, no te abstengas por nada.

—Bueno, sí es así… —ladeó la cabeza reflexionando por unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír—, entonces tomaré una lasaña con patatas, curry seco y tofu ma-po. También estofado de vaca, pastel de carne y pollo, ensalada de patata, maíz y arroz. De postre quiero pudding de mango y dangos mitarashi.

—¿Realmente… puedes comerte todo eso…?

Si él también estuviese sincronizado con una Inocencia tipo parásito ni siquiera lo cuestionaría, pero antes de que Lacie pudiese hallar una réplica mucho más cortés como explicación detrás de ella estalló un alboroto.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Atrévete a decirlo otra vez!

A un par de mesas, un hombre corpulento con el uniforme de los buscadores estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre un exorcista.

—¡Déjalo Buzz! —trato de calmar otro a su compañero, miraba nervioso al joven de ropas negras quien con desgano colocó sus palillos sobre el tazón de comida a medio acabar.

—¡Cállense! —chasqueo la lengua irritado—. Mi comida sabe mal cuando hablan de gente muerta.

Buzz, el corpulento buscador, frunció el ceño y eso pareció exprimir más lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡¿Es así como muestras respeto por tus camaradas?! —le reclamó—. ¡Nosotros los buscadores les protegemos con nuestras vidas y tú…! ¡Y tú…! —La rabia rechinó en sus dientes y endureció su mano—. ¡¿Y TÚ ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TE SABE MAL LA COMIDA?!

En cuestión de un segundo, Kanda esquivó el golpe sin parpadear. Con la misma velocidad neutralizó a Buzz tomándolo por la garganta con una fuerza sobrehumana.

—¿Nos protegen? —Sonrió con burla—. Todo lo que pueden hacer es "protegernos", ustedes, quienes no han sido elegidos para llevar la Inocencia…

El agarre aumentó la presión, él estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

—Si no quieren morir, huyan. Sus insignificantes vidas serán reemplazadas en un instante.

Las crueles palabras cayeron como una nube negra sobre sus corazones y pronto Buzz se sumergiría en la oscuridad.

Ella nunca fue alguien para juzgar el mal temperamento de los demás, sin embargo…

—Déjalo ir —sentía un hormigueo en su mano izquierda que le impidió mantenerla quieta—, no es mi problema y siento interrumpir, pero me parece que aprendió la lección. No hay necesidad de ir tan lejos.

El japonés le vio con indiferencia.

—Apártate, enana.

— _¡¿Enana?!_

Oyó un suspiró (o más bien una risa disimulada detrás de él) en el fondo de su mente y se obligó a sí misma a responder con su boca (la idea de hacerlo con su puño le seducía demasiado).

—Mi nombre es Lacie —dijo masticando su propia molestia a medida que hablaba.

—Je, si no has muerto el mes que viene recordaré tu nombre. Hay muchos que mueren aquí, como esos tipos.

Kanda sintió la mano roja contraerse alrededor de su muñeca con la fuerza más que suficiente para obligarlo a dejar ir al buscador, el cual cayó al igual que un muñeco de trapo. Lacie estaba fastidiada, de eso no había duda, pero él no veía ningún signo en su rostro de la fuerza aplicada. Su rostro, aún con el ceño fruncido, lucía apático a este hecho.

Como si no hubiese estado a punto de romperle la muñeca.

—Eres bastante odioso ¿No te lo han dicho antes?

La enana lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Vas a morir pronto —dijo como sí aquello zanjase el asunto—. Odio a los de tu tipo.

—Vaya —ella dejó salir una sonrisa cínica que se le hizo extrañamente familiar a todos—, gracias por el apoyo.

Nadie se atrevió a mover, el aura de batalla y tensión entre ambos eran palpables. Tal vez fuesen imaginaciones suyas pero tenían la sensación de que si no tenían cuidado terminarían en un fuego cruzado.

—Ya basta ustedes dos.

Sin ningún miramiento a este pensamiento grupal el joven chino lanzó un golpe certero a la cabeza de Kanda con uno de los libros que llevaba consigo a una distancia de más de diez metros.

Si fuese otro River le acusaría de tener tendencias suicidas.

—Necesitan terminar de comer —continúo imperturbable—, deben presentarse en el puesto de mando dentro de diez minutos, Nee-san les ha asignado una misión.

El salir airoso de una situación como aquella sin romper a sudar ante la densa intención asesina de Kanda, con solo un daño menor en el libro y en él mismo cuando el susodicho se lo devolvió en un poético ojo por ojo, era una prueba irrefutable del temple de hierro de Zhou Lee, fruto de su arduo entrenamiento.

(…)

La peliblanca sabía que no debía sorprenderse de esto.

Kumiko es una mujer entrando a sus treinta años y está llena de vida. Tiene sus extravagancias y a pesar de ello es respetada, su valor como científica se escapa de lo que ella misma puede estimar, su trabajo de supervisora del Cuartel General y directora de la división científica le agota de sobremanera aun cuando su reloj biológico parece adaptado para largas (interminables muchas veces) jornadas laborales.

Lacie debió haber previsto enfrentarse a una escena tan patética como la que sigue.

Estaba dormida sobre su escritorio siendo zarandeada por River mientras la llamaba por su nombre.

—Cielos —el jefe de escuadra se dio por vencido—. No hay más remedio que usar eso…

Ella alzó una ceja, intrigada por sus palabras y Zhou al notarlo se prohibió a sí mismo sonrojarse o dejarse ganar por la vergüenza, Kanda se mantuvo también estoico. River aprovechó el ambiente aún ameno para hacer lo suyo.

Se acercó al oído de su superior, hablando en un tono quedo pero conciso:

—Zhou se va a casar.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI PRECIOSO OTOUTO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL PARA NO DECÍRSELO A TU PROPIA HERMANA?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES LA BRUJA QUE TE QUIERE APARTAR DE MI LADO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO?!

Sollozó lastimosamente mientras profería quejas y amenazas ininteligibles.

—Perdón —River les sonrió con cansancio—, es la única manera de despertarla.

Lacie empezaba a respetar mucho más al menor de los hermanos, la dignidad con la que se mantuvo ahí, parado a su lado con infinita paciencia no era la reacción que tendría ella en su lugar.

— _Hubiera preferido que me tragase la tierra_.

Se necesitó tres minutos para que Kumiko volviera en sí.

—Oh… disculpen —Kumiko lucía ahora radiante—, no suelo acostarme hasta el amanecer así que… —rió un poco apenada.

—Yo tampoco…

Claro está que ella ignoró la queja de River.

—En fin, no tenemos mucho tiempo por lo que en cuanto escuchen el resumen se marchan. Para saber los detalles tendrán que leer eso —señaló los informes en sus manos—, mientras se dirigen al objetivo.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de la copia idéntica en las manos del otro.

—Serán compañeros para esta misión —anunció y no perdió el aplomo ante su obvia _disconformidad_ por tal arreglo—. ¿Eh? ¿No se llevan bien? Bueno, no hay excusas.

River desplegó el último de los mapas y Zhou los colgó tras su hermana mayor. Kumiko adoptó un semblante serio.

—Ha sido hallada una Inocencia en el sur de Italia, pero es susceptible al ataque de un Akuma. Su trabajo es destruir al enemigo y asegurar la Inocencia.

Les tomó menos de 45 minutos estar listos para partir.

Lacie fue llevada por Kumiko a la salida acuática subterránea de la Orden Negra luego de recibir su uniforme. Con el negro como color predominante, su traje se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo y el estilo era una variación del diseñado para los hombres. Consistía en una chaqueta, en vez del largo abrigo, en cuyos hombros llevaba la ornamenta de plata con el símbolo de la Orden y la roseta del Vaticano, esta última siendo la llave para acceder a todos los servicios públicos y privados necesarios para desplazarse y alojarse durante las misiones.

Las mangas largas y el cuello alto no le sofocaban, y las botas no resultaban pesadas ni restrictivas sobre el pantalón a juego. La única particularidad visible en su uniforme personalizado era el cierre en su manga izquierda, la cual arropaba como un guante la mano carmesí.

Se sentía un poco desnuda a decir verdad, su ropa no solía pegarse a su cuerpo tanto como lo hacía ese traje y su mano derecha sin un guante se le antojaba extraña, las uñas negras más su cabello blanco eran una combinación muy vistosa incluso cuando por separado ya llaman la atención.

—Luces hermosa Lacie-chan —Kumiko le dio palmaditas dándole apoyo—, tienes el cuerpo que muchas chicas de tu edad desearían.

La peliblanca estaba consciente que su pecho aunque no particularmente grande, sobresalía de la media de la mujer europea con senos modestos. Su trasero en particular nunca le causó complejo alguno y la proporción entre su cintura y cadera era perfecta para su estatura de 1.65m con quince años de edad, quedándole un buen trecho de la pubertad que superar. En general, las palabras de Kumiko no eran más que verdaderas pero Lacie nunca se ha dado el tiempo para catalogar la percepción de su propia belleza.

Su prioridad siempre fue la practicidad (por eso era reacia a las faldas o vestidos con su estilo de vida) y simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo uniforme.

—Gracias Kumiko-san —dijo de todas formas—. Por cierto ¿No ha visto a Tim?

El golem dorado contestó en lugar de ella, saliendo del cuello de su camisa y volando hacia el hombro de la albina.

—¡Tim! ¿Qué hacías allí? No me digas que has estado molestando a Kumiko-san todo este tiempo.

Tim pareció ofenderse pues le mordió la oreja con cierta saña.

—¡Oye!

—Jeje —la risa de Kumiko le hizo volverse a ella por sobre su resentimiento contra el golem—, es mi culpa. Se puede decir que yo he molestado a Timcampy ¿Sabes? Tiene la habilidad de proyectar el pasado de aquél con quien ha estado…

River dio la señal para que el buscador comenzara a navegar. Lacie ya estaba en ella y el movimiento de la pequeña barca la tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo tomé prestado para ver tus aventuras, por eso no dormí anoche —confesó entonces.

—Kumiko-san…

—¡Nos vemos pronto Lacie-chan!

Se había salvado por la campana, pensó la albina.

—¡Hasta luego! —aunque eso no le impidió sonreírle.

Debía de volver, tiene que recordarle a Kumiko-san sobre el advertirle sobre ese tipo de cosas que se dicen de antemano o al menos se tiene la decencia de preguntar primero.

(…)

Mientras tanto, en el sur de Italia, en las tierras de Martel, las dificultades se acrecentaban a pasos agigantados.

—No los dejen salir aunque se les vaya la vida en ello.

Lástima que ellos se darían cuenta tarde.

—Trataremos de ganar suficiente tiempo capitán pero no sé si tendremos suficientes talismanes.

Tres Akumas nivel 1 se encontraban sellados por los talismanes de los buscadores que montaban guardia en el exterior. Como monumentos a lo bizarro y la atrocidad de este mundo, se mantenían levitando en el aire, inmóviles por las jaulas que tienen la apariencia de cubos de cristal.

—… Observa al del medio —fue lo que le contestó el capitán—, parece como si hubiera matado ya a mucha gente.

Estaba en lo cierto. El Akuma que estaba en el centro ya no poseía cañones alrededor de su cuerpo, ahora estaba comprimido en una esfera perfecta con patrones de círculos de un color más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo.

De uno de los cuales surgió una bala que atravesó la barrera e impactó al asistente del capitán.

—¡¿Qu—

— _ **¡HAHAHAHA!**_

En el interior de la prisión retumbaron los primeros pensamientos de una nueva consciencia.

— _ **¡Soy un Akuma!**_

—¡Corran! —el capitán gritó con horror— ¡Corran! ¡Ése va a evolucionar!

— _ **¡Soy un Akuma! ¡Un ser creado de materia oscura!**_

Y conforme a sus palabras, una criatura con un sentido grotesco del humor rompió el cascarón de su viejo yo. El número II en su pecho parecía escrito con la sangre de una de sus víctimas.

— **G** _ **r**_ **a** _ **c**_ **i** _ **a**_ **s** _ **p**_ **o** _ **r**_ **h** _ **a**_ **c** _ **e**_ **r** _ **m**_ **e** _ **c**_ **r** _ **e**_ **c** _ **e**_ **r.**

—¡UGH! ¡NO! ¡Es dem—

—¡CAPITÁN!

Luego, la señal se vio cortada.

En el escondite, uno de los buscadores sobrevivientes consoló a su compañero.

—Los exorcistas llegarán pronto. Hasta entonces, debemos proteger la Inocencia.

No podían perderlos de vista.

La niña vestida con harapos se aferró con mayor ahínco al hombre oculto dentro de la capa llena de polvo y la sombra de un sombrero puntiagudo.

(…)

—Todavía hay algo que no entiendo…

—¡Ahora mismo solo preocúpate por el tren!

Definitivamente una falda no estaba diseñada para su estilo de vida. Saltando sobre techos, vigas y cables conectados entre antenas y postes no hubiese sido fácil con una prenda de vestir que dejaría todo a la vista con simplemente enfocar un poco la atención de cualquier par de ojos.

—¡Deprisa por favor! ¡El tren ha llegado!

El buscador que los acompañaba se detuvo esperándoles mientras el tren pasaba bajo sus pies.

Lo siguiente que recuerda después de saltar sobre el vehículo en movimiento fue que aquello normalmente sería considerado como acceso ilegal.

—Nosotros siempre lo hacemos así —Kanda le restó importancia a su observación.

Sabía que iniciar una discusión por ello era estúpido así que se conformó con bajar por la que sería una salida de emergencia en caso de que en un accidente el vagón se volcara.

—¡Discúlpenme pasajeros! —El mayordomo lucía más atribulado de lo que estuvo ella ante el mismo pensamiento—. Éste es el vagón de primera clase y los ciudadanos normales se supone que van en segunda, ustedes han entrado de esta forma y—

—Somos parte de la Orden Negra —le interrumpió el buscador con su voz manteniendo una firme cortesía—, por favor tenga una habitación lista.

—¿C-Cómo?

E inmediatamente sus ojos viajaron a la insignia del Vaticano en los uniformes de los exorcistas.

— _Los sacerdotes negros…_ —el entendimiento le cayó como un balde de agua helada—. ¡D-De inmediato!

Lacie se preguntó por enésima vez porque su maestro se empeñaba en achacarle a ella sus deudas si bien se las podía adosar a la Iglesia.

—No me he presentado adecuadamente todavía —dijo al volverse ahora hacia ellos. El buscador cubría su nariz y boca con una mascarilla de tela y tenía ojeras marcadas—, mi nombre es Toma. Soy el buscador que les apoyará en esta misión, es un placer conocerlos.

Cuando estuvieron asentados en la habitación él quedó afuera como vigía y la albina retornó a su pregunta anterior.

—Muy bien, no comprendo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver esta leyenda con la Inocencia?

Kanda le miró con fastidio antes de responder.

—Una inocencia es una sustancia que cambia a través de los años, desde la época de Noé hasta la actualidad. Al principio estaba hundida en el fondo del océano pero… es como si el poder de la piedra fuera un señuelo para nosotros, lo descubrimos, pero su apariencia se transforma constantemente y podría aparecer en cualquier sitio bajo cualquier forma.

—-Ya veo, así que cualquier fenómeno extraño puede ser producto de Inocencia ¿No? Entonces hay posibilidades de que el "fantasma de Martel" esté relacionado con la Inocencia.

—"En algún lugar espeluznante se oculta la Inocencia" —dijo coincidiendo con su línea de razonamiento—, esa es la lógica que sigue la Orden para investigar este tipo de sitios y cada vez que se aseguran de que hay una alta posibilidad de la presencia de una Inocencia nos envían allí.

— _Espeluznante… es una buena manera de describirlo. La Inocencia nos atrae con su energía sí este encuentra un cuerpo compatible para transformarse en un arma anti-Akuma, por eso suceden cosas raras y sí eso es así… ¿Qué es entonces el fantasma de Martel?_

En su lectura del resto del informe halló la respuesta.

—Esto…

—Es cierto —Toma se mantuvo en su sitio y no tenía la necesidad de gritar para ser oído—. También fui parte de la investigación así que lo he visto antes, el fantasma de Martel es…

(…)

El Akuma nivel 2 les acechaba.

Lucía como un bufón depravado, demasiado alto para los caminos subterráneos en los que se movía y su voz levantaba la arenilla del lugar.

—Oh vaya, este sitio es como un laberinto ¡Pero es como la caza del tesoro! Es muy divertido. ¡Fantasma~! ¡Te encontraré~! —canturreó.

Uno de los buscadores maldijo.

—No hay más sitios a donde huir.

—A este paso no tardará en conseguirnos…

El hombre se dirigió a la niña.

—Lala, corre…

Ella se negó con una amorosa sonrisa.

—No, yo estoy bien Guzoru. Me quedo contigo. Eres la única persona que me entiende Guzoru.

—¿Oh~?

El tiempo se había acabado.

—¡Te encontré!

Y todo había empezado hace 500 años…

Viviendo entre las rocas y la arena, los ciudadanos llevaban vidas terribles. De esta forma, Martel fue llamada "la tierra olvidada por Dios". En tan profunda desesperación la gente empezó a crear muñecas con el fin de olvidarse de su situación.

Alegres muñecas que cantaban y bailaban.

Sin embargo, llegaron a un punto donde se cansaron de crear muñecas, finalmente abandonando la ciudad. Lo curioso es que las muñecas continuaron funcionando como siempre.

Incluso ahora, siglos después.

La investigación concluyó que seguramente la Inocencia fue usada en la creación de las muñecas y de no ser esto cierto…

—Al menos una de las muñecas, el fantasma de Martel, es la Inocencia.

Habían llegado a Italia y corrían hacia la ciudad abandonada. Lacie todavía digería la información durante su arribo a Martel. La arena se arremolinaba en torno a ellos y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza como un aviso.

—Los buscadores…

—Maldición —Kanda también lo había sentido—, llegamos tan pronto como recibimos la transmisión pero ya están todos muertos.

Eso no alteraba sus planes, Lacie lo sabía y aquello solo hizo más pesada la carga sobre sus hombros.

—Oye, tú.

En serio ¿Qué le costaba a este tipo aprenderse su nombre? Se mordió la lengua para escuchar antes de lanzarse a otra riña.

—Te lo advierto de una vez, no me importas. Si resultas siendo un obstáculo, te dejaré atrás. En la guerra siempre hay sacrificios, así que no pienses en nosotros como compañeros.

—Eres realmente detestable —fijó su mirada en la ciudad—. Te puedo asegurar una cosa, no moriré antes que tú.

El telón del show se abrió con el estruendo de disparos de cañones.

Los dos Akuma nivel 1 apuntaban a una prisión hecha por los talismanes de los últimos buscadores, en lugar de aprisionar, protegían a la niña y Guzoru. El Akuma nivel 2 ordenaba a los inferiores y este se ensañaba con un sobreviviente.

—¡Maldito humano! —Le piso la cabeza—. Poniendo la máquina dentro con las muñecas para sellarlos… esto va a llevar un buen rato.

Con un odio recíproco le respondió.

—¡No…! ¡No dejaremos que pongas una sola mano en la Inocencia Akum— GYAAAAHHH!

Su pie se manchó de sangre.

—Estoy aburrido, jugaré con tu cabeza mientras espero.

O eso planeaba hasta que sintió algo halar de él.

—Tu alma se está corrompiendo.

Reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse de una mano cuya presencia le quemaba como mil soles.

La piel afectada se dispersaba en el viento en motas de cenizas.

—Este poder…

El ojo izquierdo de Lacie resplandecía con la misma intensidad que desprendía la Inocencia incrustada en su cuerpo.

— _Esa enana tonta… lanzándose sin pensar en el ataque_ —bufó irritado— _. Ese Akuma es probablemente un Akuma evolucionado al segundo nivel, su fuerza supera al nivel 1 y desconocemos por los momentos sus habilidades. Allá bajo la barrera no durará mucho protegiendo a los muñecos solo con cuatro sellos…_

Sopesó detenidamente toda la situación antes de decidir su siguiente movimiento.

—Sí con estas estamos…

Kanda desenvainó su espada.

— **Battou** [ _Trazado de espada_ ] —y sus dedos cepillaron la superficie de la hoja opaca, obviamente durmiente a la espera.

— _Actívate, Inocencia._

Después de todo, siempre brillaba en la oscuridad.

— **Primera Ilusión…**

Fue directo hacia los Akumas nivel 1 aprovechando la distracción del nivel 2. En el aire blandió su arma anti-Akuma de tipo equipamiento, _**Mugen**_.

— **¡Insectos del Inframundo!**

Los Akumas desaparecieron sin oportunidad de resistencia en contra de la avalancha de aquellos seres invocados.

—¿Uh? ¿Hay alguien más?

Kanda aterrizó junto al moribundo buscador.

—Ey —había algo solemne en su voz inflexible— ¿Cuál es el código de desactivación del talismán?

—Finalmente… has venido… exorcista…

—Si quieres vengar a tus camaradas muertos no pierdas el tiempo y contéstame.

El buscador se dio el lujo de curvar los labios.

—Te… Tener… esperanza… 'Tener esperanza'…

El cuerpo magullado no pudo sostener la mueca cuando dejó de respirar. Kanda no miró atrás al ir hacia los muñecos.

—¡No! ¡No dejaré que te quedes con los muñecos!

La chica albina de nuevo haló de él con aquella horrible mano y esta vez perdió una de sus alas.

Quedó estampado contra una pared producto de la fuerza que una mocosa como aquella no debía de poseer… a menos que no fuese una mocosa común y corriente…

—Claro… ¡Eso tiene sentido! Ahora mi corazón palpita más rápido…

— _Se está excitando… esta felicidad proviene del alma sellada._

— _La corrupción se está agravando._

El Akuma literalmente vibraba de la emoción.

— **¡Ustedes son los llamados exorcistas~!**

Lacie retrocedió y vio de reojo como Kanda tomaba consigo a los muñecos.

—No voy a ayudarte a derrotar al Akuma, te metiste en esto por tus emociones.

Ella no pareció verse afectada por la reprimenda.

— **¡Los mataré a todos~!**

El Akuma se acercaba a ellos.

— **Puedo volver por los muñecos después~ ¡Los mataré a todos antes!**

Él echó un último vistazo a Lacie.

—Sé que la Inocencia es la prioridad. Yo me reuniré después con todos —le contestó sin devolverle ya la mirada.

— **¡P** _ **e**_ **r** _ **o**_ **t** _ **e**_ **m** _ **a**_ **t** _ **a**_ **r** _ **é**_ **a** _ **t**_ **i** _ **p**_ **r** _ **i**_ **m** _ **e**_ **r** _ **o**_ **z** _ **o**_ **r** _ **r**_ **a** **!**

—Muy bien, eso me parece justo.

Era difícil decir a cual de ambas declaraciones se refería, desapareciendo de su vista evitando cualquier aclaración al respecto.

— **¡HYAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Con una risa maniaca el Akuma se lanzó sobre Lacie. Timcampy estaba posado sobre su hombro como un espectador en asientos de primera fila.

Logró esquivar el primer impacto, dándole una brecha de escasos segundos.

— _¡Vamos con todo, Mana!_

En el siguiente choque la guadaña cortó algo que no fue exactamente al Akuma.

Era una figura hueca, un señuelo.

—Por aquí exorcista-chan~.

Su garganta fue atravesada por el filo de una hoja con forma de una media luna.

—Buenas noches _**p**_ **e** _ **r**_ **r** _ **a**_ **~.**

Se vio a sí misma burlándose de la muerte.

[…]

 **Próximo capítulo:**

La situación se había complicado en poco tiempo.

—Parece que estoy rodeado de idiotas.

Por suerte, _**Mugen**_ _cortaría_ toda aquella tontería.

(…)

—Eso estuvo cerca… —suspiró.

— _No estés tan segura._

—¡Ah, por un demonio!

Había caído finalmente sobre los escombros con lo que supone mañana le saldrían moretones.

—Eres un sádico como el maestro.

(…)

—Je, quien diría que tendría un cerebro en esa cabeza tuya _Moyashi_.

« _¡¿Me acaba de llamar brote de habas?!_ »

— _¡El samurái con cara de estreñido tiene un gran sentido del humor escondido! ¡Esto señoras y señores es el gran giro en la obra!_

Sintió una vena hincharse sobre su frente.

« _¡Todos ustedes son unos insufribles!_ »

(…)

—¿Estás llorando Lala?

Kanda taladró a Lacie con la mirada.

—Hemos venido aquí para proteger a la Inocencia ¡No podemos conceder ese deseo!

Al japonés le cabreó aún más ahora la serenidad— no, la _delicadeza_ con la que le hablaba ahora la enana.

Una máscara bonita sobre el feo rostro de un demonio, un guante de seda en las manos de un diablo.

—Pues bien señor monje destructor ¿Por qué crees que no haremos nuestro trabajo ahora?

 _ **«Primera misión**_

 _ **Parte II: La melodía de la tierra y el cielo claro»**_

[...]

 **Notas de Autora:** Oh por Dios, este es ya el segundo volumen del manga. Y bueno, disculpen si el capítulo pasado no hubo suficiente de Zhou pero aquí ya lo presenté mejor ¿Qué les pareció? Quisiera saber su opinión sobre mi Male!Lenalee. Espero les guste y no se preocupen, en el futuro habrá más interacciones de nuestra pareja, por ahora hay que darles tiempo.

Por cierto, la semana que viene vuelvo a clases (supuestamente) así que les dejo este regalito hasta posiblemente Noviembre o Diciembre.

¡Hasta la próxima queridos!

P.D: Subí hace poco mi primer fic de Harry Potter. El plot es la lectura de los libros, si están interesados echenle un vistazo y como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos.


	7. Primera Misión - Parte II

**D. Red Woman**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 _ **Primera misión**_

[Parte II]

(La melodía de la tierra y el cielo claro)

« _Con una risa maniaca el Akuma se lanzó sobre Lacie._

 _Logró esquivar el primer impacto, dándole una brecha de escasos segundos._

 _Los oponentes se volvieron para una nueva embestida. La inocencia de la albina ya estaba activada, la guadaña se alzó con el orgullo de un verdugo en su labor pero lo que cortó no fue exactamente al Akuma._

 _Hábilmente, al igual que una serpiente cambia de piel, el nivel 2 dejó la suya para usarla de señuelo en el instante en que su enemiga se daba la vuelta, cubierto por una cortina de polvo y arenilla. Cuando Lacie descargó su ataque, aquella figura demostró su naturaleza hueca y el Akuma que abandonó su apariencia adoptó la misma que la de la exorcista, quien fue tomada desprevenida por la espalda._

 _Su garganta fue atravesada por el filo de una hoja con forma de una media luna._

— _Buenas noches_ _ **p**_ **e** _ **r**_ **ra** _ **~.**_

 _Se vio a sí misma burlándose de la muerte._ »

—Es como un espejo —notó Kanda al acabarse la reproducción de la pelea.

—¿Qué? —Toma le vio sin comprender.

Tim proyectó la imagen adoptada por el Akuma luego de mimetizar la de Lacie.

—El Akuma está al revés —explicó manteniéndose reflexivo—. Fíjate, desde la ropa de la enana hasta el arma está al revés.

—¿Enana…?

—Me refiero a ella —dijo como si fuese obvio—. Y ese señuelo, más bien un monigote, no tenía nada dentro. Solo era un muñeco 3D… no es exactamente una habilidad de 'copia'… se puede decir que está usando algo para copiar y cualquier cosa que copie puede usarla como suya.

La situación se había complicado en poco tiempo.

Kanda no había parado de correr con Guzoru y Lala en sus brazos desde que se había alejado de Lacie y el Akuma. Cuando escuchó la llamada entrante en su golem se detuvo a escuchar atentamente el reporte de Toma —quien a duras penas pudo observar la batalla anterior desde un bloque cercano—, posteriormente envío a su golem por Tim y ahora, reunidos, él tomaba decisiones para el siguiente curso de acciones.

— _¡Esa inútil permitió que el Akuma copiara su arma!_ —maldijo en su interior sin poder evitar fruncir su ceño.

—Deberíamos buscar a la señorita Walker —sugirió Toma—, no podremos saber si es ella realmente o si está viva de otra forma.

—No, lo sabremos porque el Akuma es el contrario a ella. Sería un idiota si viniese así —y luego de un momento añadió: —Además, con esa herida es poco probable que haya sobrevivido a estas alturas debido al desangramiento.

Sin embargo, nada de eso lo hacía más fácil. Aunque Tim ya estaba con ellos y contando con su habilidad el evacuar a la muñeca con la Inocencia seguía sin una solución o un plan relativamente seguro…

—Podríamos ir bajo tierra —dijo entonces Lala.

—¿Bajo tierra?

—Los habitantes de esta ciudad construyeron un distrito subterráneo para protegerse del sol. Es como un laberinto, si alguien entra sin conocerlo se perderá —explicó—. Hay una salida que nos lleva a través de las colinas y el mar… a ese monstruo al que llamas 'Akuma' lo podemos burlar fácilmente en los cientos de pasillos, creo que es lo mejor…

—Conoces el camino ¿Verdad? –Kanda miró a Guzoru al preguntar esto.

—Yo llevo quinientos años viviendo aquí —parecía que habían lijado sus cuerdas vocales con la arena del desierto—, no hay camino que no conozca.

—De acuerdo, iremos pues por el camino subterráneo. Es la mejor opción que tenemos.

Dejándoles ir a la cabeza, Guzoru y Lala se dirigieron a una casa abandonada, al costado de la misma había un callejón con trecho de escaleras que descendían por la parte trasera de la vivienda. Quitándose su sombrero, Guzoru señaló débilmente los vestigios de pasamanos oxidados a ambos lados de la escalera y antorchas consumidas por el abandono.

—No se apoyen en ellos ni toquen nada —les dijo—, todo es muy antiguo. Con solo tocarlo se puede deshacer en sus manos y derrumbarse, incluida la casa. Están demasiadas viejas todas ellas…

Tosió pero fue cuando estuvieron dentro del laberinto que Kanda y Toma pudieron ver la sangre en el manto de Guzoru, Lala lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie mientras pasaba el acceso. Lo impresionante de la escena no era aquello, sino el rostro de la muñeca.

Una protuberancia, como un tumor, deformaba su frente. La piel chamuscada por el sol estaba resaca y cubierta de cicatrices sobresalientes que también configuraban a su antojo la cara, impidiéndole abrir el ojo izquierdo, los labios terriblemente arrugados y los pómulos marchitos como las hojas en otoño. Guzoru al notar la sorpresa en sus ojos, algo que ni siquiera Kanda pudo evitar mostrar, se limitó a reír roncamente.

—Soy horrible ¿Cierto?

—Es impresionante que puedas hablar —respondió Kanda.

—Ustedes han venido a quitarme el corazón, ya pronto dejaré de funcionar de todas formas.

—Si fuera posible lo quisiera ahora mismo.

Lala saltó para ponerse delante de Guzoru.

—¡No puedes hacerlo! Guzoru es el único que conoce el camino.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yo soy l—

—¡Ella es una niña abandonada que encontré y adopté! —interrumpió Guzoru a Lala, lo hizo de manera tan brusca que su garganta se resintió y volvió a toser.

—Sería más fácil no llevar a la muñeca durante el camino pero sí eres nuestra única guía podrás conservar el corazón hasta entonces —convino Kanda—. Al final, te lo quitaremos.

En silencio, Guzoru cabeceó un silencioso entendimiento y continuaron caminando.

Lala iba tomada de la mano con él. Toma se mantenía a sus espaldas y Tim se mantenía volando sobre el par. Los pensamientos de Kanda volvieron al golem dorado, el cual fue traído por Toma totalmente deshecho pero Tim era capaz de volver a recomponerse con una extraordinaria similitud al fénix cuando renace de sus cenizas.

Eso significaba que, según lo que les mostró de la pelea de la enana con el nivel 2, fue encontrado por el Akuma y destruido por el mismo. Esto concordaba con la historia de Toma, quien decía haberlo encontrado luego de haberle dado esquinazo al Akuma.

No había nada extraño.

La niña llamaba a la muñeca Guzoru. Un nombre que le pudo haber dado, eso era natural. La muñeca protegía a la niña, también era de esperarse, su único compañero humano quizás en los quinientos años de existencia en este tierra olvidada. La muñeca además era extremadamente antigua, es perfectamente comprensible que esté dañada y presentando fallas de todo tipo.

No había nada inusual.

Entonces ¿Por qué su instinto le decía que había un problema?

—Ka-Kanda…

—¡Una imagen espejo!

Delante del grupo se apareció el clon reverso de Lacie Walker con el ojo derecho en un verde opacado por un desconcierto que petrificaba todo su semblante. Sus ropas estaban sucias de escombros y sangre seca.

 _Sangre._

— _Ya veo…_

Las muñecas no tienen _sangre_ incluso con una Inocencia como corazón.Y Guzoru había tosido _sangre._

—Parece que estoy rodeado de idiotas.

Por suerte, _**Mugen**_ _cortaría_ toda aquella tontería.

(…)

El razonamiento de Kanda era totalmente válido si habláramos de cualquier otra persona común y corriente, pero a las reglas existían excepciones y entre ellas estaba Lacie. Claro, la pérdida masiva de sangre le provocó la pérdida temporal de conocimiento.

Habían pasado quizás treinta minutos, Lacie contemplaba la figura de Mana mientras sopesaba su situación sin moverse de su cama de ruinas. En realidad, no podía culpar al Guardián de la Orden, el joven Mana a veces tenía una mirada que su sonrisa no lograba disimular, esa chispa de locura que ella tan bien conocía, aunado a la sombra incipiente de un poder aplastante, no era todo ello algo menos que intimidante. Debió ser horrible para el Guardián, pensó compasivamente Lacie, especialmente porque más que verlo, podía _sentirlo_ como ella podía.

Esta vez el payaso no llevaba un ataúd a sus espaldas como en la pintura de su habitación, pero el poder de Dios… la risa debió estremecer el miedo en cada fibra de su ser.

— _Fuiste descuidada_ —le reprochó sin dejar de sonreír.

Las palabras eran de Mana, la sonrisa de _él_.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz alta. Estaba sola después de todo—. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

— _Está debajo de nosotros._

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

— _Posiblemente un camino subterráneo. Está cerca de la Inocencia y del otro chico exorcista, debió arreglárselas para infiltrarse en su grupo._

Lacie asintió, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse apoyándose primero en sus codos, luego en sus manos y finalmente sus piernas le sostuvieron.

—Ahora… ¿Cómo llegamos allí? —preguntó, aunque realmente era a sí misma, Mana no tardó en contestarle.

— _Eso es sencillo_.

Los dedos de Mana tocaron los hilos que estaban a su alrededor, materializados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con la delicadeza del músico.

—¡Espera! ¡¿No estarás pensand—

Un estruendo ensordecedor cedió con el toque, el suelo había colapsado.

—¡UWAAAAHHHH!

Durante la caída libre Lacie trató de recobrarse de la sorpresa, ignorando las carcajadas silenciosas de _él_ en el fondo de su mente y el sentimiento de diversión culposa de Mana, todo en pos de encontrar lo que sea para evitar el horrible aterrizaje que le esperaba con una o dos costillas rotas. Afortunadamente, pudo distinguir la silueta de un candelabro, de cuyos brazos se aferró con su mano izquierda.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —suspiró.

— _No estés tan segura._

La risueña advertencia fue inmediatamente opacada por el colapso del candelabro. Viejo como era todo allí, no soportó el peso de Lacie.

—¡Ah, por un demonio!

Había caído finalmente sobre los escombros con lo que supone mañana le saldrían moretones.

—Eres un sádico como el maestro.

— _La escena resultaba aburrida._

 _Él_ tenía un sentido del humor bastante chocante y dañino para la salud mental del ser humano promedio, la peliblanca desistió de ir contra de ello prefiriendo concentrarse en las formas para lidiar con ello.

—Eres un genio entonces, me muero de la risa —dijo con voz plana mientras recorría con sus ojos su alrededor. Parecía encontrarse en un enorme salón carente de cualquier clase asientos y solo había una docena de pasillos que convergían a su alrededor—, y ahora no tengo la menor idea de donde estamos.

— _Timcampy te encontrará._

—No puedo quedarme aquí sentada esperando. Tampoco es buena idea de que vague por ahí… —chasqueó la lengua—. Si al menos supier—

¡BUM!

Un estruendo estremeció el techo sobre ella. Más específicamente hacia la izquierda, casi sobre una de las esquinas de aquella ala gigante.

— _Bueno, ya sabes dónde están ellos._

Lacie sonrío fríamente.

—Eres un maldito idiota a veces.

— _Yo también te amo._

Aunque le gustaba pensar que lo ignoró, no engañaba a nadie allí.

Su corazón bombeó un calor familiar a través de su pecho y por su piel no sintió el aire seco de Martel por primera vez desde que llegó allí, sino la suavidad de un abrazo.

Corrió al origen del caos sabiendo que la capa blanquecina cubría su figura.

(…)

Toma comprendía que en momentos como aquellos los buscadores resultaban inútiles e incluso un estorbo para los exorcistas.

Luego de lo que aparentaba ser el fin de la señorita Walker con el Akuma nivel 2 y habiendo sido informado referente a todo lo competente sobre el golem dorado del General Cross, se mantuvo cerca del enemigo suponiendo que Timcampy permanecería cerca de la exorcista albina hasta que el Akuma le diese cacería (y no es que el arma creada por el Conde supiese lo valioso que es Timcampy, solo era llevado por la curiosidad como cualquier niño pequeño descuidado). Siguió cautelosamente al nivel 2 por algunos callejones, nunca viendo hacia atrás, y para el momento que creyó conveniente comunicarse con el señor Kanda, el nivel 2 lo había atrapado finalmente.

Timcampy estaba hecho polvo —literalmente— y no había que preocuparse por ello. Los restos serían recogidos gracias al golem del señor Kanda, Toma tendría que llevarlos con cuidado en sus manos.

Sonaría mejor decir que no sabía cuándo las cosas se pusieron tan mal, pero eso sería mentir.

Mientras deambulaba por el laberinto bajo el suelo de la ciudad abandonada por Dios recordó la sensación de un frío metal aplastándole los huesos, un dolor que lo sumergió en la oscuridad. Actualmente se sentía sofocado, envuelto en un traje ajustado y pesado, encontrándose totalmente desorientado.

Trataba de reproducir los acontecimientos lentamente, sin embargo, la confusión y el horror se asentaba en su pecho volviéndose como plomo sobre él. Solo su sentido del deber, además de la fuerza que le jaloneaba hacia alguna parte, le permitió arrastrarse a través de los pasillos.

 _Debía de advertirles, debía de llegar a ellos, debía de decirles, debía…_

—Ka-Kanda…

Reconoció a la muñeca, a su acompañante, la silueta del joven japonés resaltaba por la oscuridad de su traje por detrás de la pareja y Timcampy pasó sobre él, sintió su aleteo aunque el llamativo golem había logrado escabullirse en las sombras.

Seguramente el golem sintió el peligro antes que ellos. Toma reconoció que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

 _Debía…_

—¡Una imagen espejo!

La voz era la suya pero Toma estaba seguro de que él no lo había dicho.

 _Debe de advertirles…_

—Parece que estoy rodeado de idiotas.

 _Tengo que decirles…_

Como era de esperarse de un combatiente como el señor Kanda, desenfundó a _**Mugen**_ sin desperdiciar ni un segundo ni realizó ningún movimiento innecesario. Su postura no tenía aperturas cuando se lanzó sobre él, sin embargo, el error ya no tenía remedio.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!

No cabía duda de que la risa del nivel 2 era una maniaca heredada de su creador. Tampoco Toma se cuestionó sobre el ataque o sí el señor Kanda se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—No sé sobre esfuerce Toma-san.

—Se-Señorita Walker…

Escuchó un suave tarareó al tiempo que algo le cubrió. Un recuerdo lejano de ser arropado, acunado con una suave manta y una canción soporífera se apoderó de su sistema al igual que una anestesia.

—Descansa por ahora.

Primero le reclamó la inconsciencia antes de poder decir algo.

Lacie permaneció junto al buscador un minuto más mientras la espesa cortina de humo se disipaba. Se obligó a ser paciente, a agradecer el hecho de que Tim la hubiese encontrado primero antes de verse irremediablemente perdida y, conociendo su mala suerte, en el lado opuesto de su destino. Aunque habría que darle su crédito, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba pues llegó a tiempo para ver la colisión entre Kanda y el nivel 2.

—¡Ugh!

El Akuma mantenía su agarre sobre Kanda. Ella también le tenía que dar crédito al japonés, luego de atravesar un muro de piedra como lo eran las paredes del camino subterráneo seguía vivo y aún poseía la suficiente energía para maldecir.

—Cabrón ¿Cuándo has…?

—Hehehe ¡Cuando estabas hablando con él! Encontré al hombre al que llaman 'Toma' mientras aplastaba al golem. Pensé que si adoptaba estaba imagen no te darías cuenta.

Con su mano libre, retiró su disfraz como si la afilada uña de su dedo bajase el cierre. El rostro ojeroso de Toma reveló la macabra sonrisa del Akuma.

—¿Ves? No notaste que esta era también una imagen espejo. Hice que Toma llevase la imagen de la exorcista de pelo blanco ¿A qué soy listo? Mi piel es igual al papel de calco, realmente te he pillado. Hehehe~.

Ante sus palabras, Kanda solo le respondió con una risa seca.

—¡Ha!

Claramente al Akuma no le gustó la arrogancia del exorcista y con la guadaña copia de la peliblanca atravesó su pecho.

—¿Eh?

Sin embargo, el japonés se mantuvo de pie.

—¡Date prisa y muérete ya! —el nivel 2 no entendía porque era tan necio el exorcista.

— _ **¿M**_ o _ **r**_ i _ **r**_ … _ **?**_

La sangre bañó sus pies.

—Y _ **o**_ n _ **o p**_ u _ **e**_ d _ **o**_ m _ **o**_ r _ **i**_ r _ **…**_

« _No puedo morir sin antes encontrar a esa persona._ »

En su lugar, ella si se hacía una idea incluso si no podía oír el resto.

—No lo hará entonces.

El Akuma dio un respingo, Lacie se permitió sonreír satisfecha ante la mirada incrédula de la creatura.

—Es un tipo de lo más antipático, ni siquiera deberías seguir molestándote con él. La mala hierba nunca muere.

—Enana…

—¡Perra! —El Akuma ladró furioso— ¡¿Cómo es que estás viva?!

Kanda estaba consciente de su estado. Claramente no era ni óptimo ni mucho menos ideal. Pero Lacie realmente daba una imagen perturbadora.

En el anterior enfrentamiento con el nivel 2 este le había cortado la garganta. La sangre estaba ahora seca, cubriendo su chaqueta, cuello y mentón más algunas hebras de su cabellera blancuzca, y sin importarle mucho lo grotesco de todo ello, ella andaba por el lugar sin inmutarse con la herida de su garganta de un rosado que frente a sus ojos palidecía gradualmente, teniendo la cicatriz la forma de una costura.

—Porque yo tampoco puedo morir —dijo simplemente.

Y en cuanto su mano izquierda acarició la mejilla del nivel 2 (quedando petrificado por algo que no lograba identificar) sonrío con dulzura.

—Tú eres quien no debería estar entre los vivos. Ya no perteneces aquí.

« _Lo sabes ¿Verdad?_ »

Fue la primera vez que el Akuma nivel 2 sintió el miedo.

—¿Por qué no acabaste con él?

(El miedo a morir _._ )

—Lo subestimas Kanda.

En su mano quedaron los restos de otro señuelo. El Akuma no había perdido el tiempo en escapar en cuanto sintió las garras de la muerte ceñirse sobre él.

—No es particularmente inteligente pero si es astuto —suspiró—, además, aún no estoy al ciento por ciento recuperada. No puedo invocar mi arma hasta dentro de un rato.

—Tsk. Que inútil.

Ella le regresó la mirada con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Y me lo dice el tipo que fue casi picado por la mitad? Al menos yo puedo caminar.

Kanda frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, bueno, señor amargado —Lacie dejó caer sus hombros vencida por el cansancio—. No más orgullo ¿Bien? Toma-san está mal herido también, aunque no tanto como nosotros. Sin embargo él es un humano normal, se tardará un poco en recobrar suficientes fuerzas y entonces estará mejor parado que cualquiera de los tres. Por otra parte en algún momento la muñeca escapó; afortunadamente el Akuma se olvidó de ellos.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—No por mucho tiempo —estuvo de acuerdo—, ahora nuestra mejor opción es no matarnos hasta que los encontremos.

—Je, quien diría que tendrías un cerebro en esa cabeza tuya _Moyashi_.

« _¡_ _¿Me acaba de llamar brote de habas?!_ »

— _¡El samurái con cara de estreñido tiene un gran sentido del humor escondido! ¡Esto señoras y señores es el gran giro en la obra!_ —se carcajearon Mana y _él_.

Sintió una vena hincharse sobre su frente.

—¡Mi nombre es Lacie! ¡Apréndetelo de una maldita vez _Bakanda_!

« _¡Todos ustedes son unos insufribles!_ »

A pesar de estas palabras, Lacie deslizó con cuidado uno de los brazos de Kanda por sus hombros y éste se dejó guiar el camino hacia Toma. Indolente, Timcampy les esperaba posado sobre el buscador que de alguna forma se las había arreglado para despertar.

—Señorita Walker… Señor Kanda…

—Hey Toma-san ¿Puede ponerse de pie?

—Creo que sí, aunque no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo podré mantenerme andando.

—La Inocencia no ha de estar muy lejos. Timcampy no debería tener problemas para guiarnos a través de este laberinto —dijo Kanda—, podemos dejarle aquí.

—¿Al merced del Akuma? Ni en sueños.

—No puedes con los dos, enana. Y la prioridad es la Inocencia, pensé que lo sabías.

Lacie frunció el ceño.

—Bien. Esto es lo que haremos, todos iremos tras la Inocencia y que Tim lidere el camino.

Sin oír las réplicas de sus compañeros Lacie se concentró para hablar con _ellos._

— _Préstame tu fuerza._

— _Tu cuerpo sigue agotado._

— _Lo soportaré. Kanda tiene razón, yo sola no puedo con ellos dos. Sé que me dolerá después pero lo necesito._

— _Lacie…_

— _Por favor._ —Insistió— _Por favor préstame tu fuerza para ir por la Inocencia, el Akuma no tardará en encontrarla._

Aunque Mana no solía concordar en este tipo de cuestiones con _él_ , entendía la situación de Lacie. Por otra parte, _él_ le consentía indiscriminadamente.

(No se podía criar a una niña de esa forma. Mana le decía lo mismo cada vez. Ella no era una niña. _Él_ tenía una visión de ella muy distinta a la suya.)

— _Si ese es tu deseo._

(Pero al final tenían esta debilidad por ella.)

Para cuando llegaron a esta conclusión una canción de cuna llenó el aire.

—¿Qué es eso?

La tarea de Tim sería más simple, reflexionó la peliblanca.

Su sangre hacía hervir sus músculos como el carbón y el fuego alimenta las máquinas a vapor. El único signo que delataba el esfuerzo que ahora hacía su cuerpo eran las venas verdes como la cruz incrustada en su mano izquierda; recorrían su piel, asomándose por sobre la camisa y chaqueta ensangrentadas hechas jirones.

La atención de Kanda y Tom se debatía entre ella y la triste melodía.

(…)

—¿Estás llorando Lala?

En el momento en que se cruzaron con la imagen espejo de las que le había advertido el exorcista, Lala y Guzoru escaparon en medio de la confusión inicial del enfrentamiento. No fueron ajenos a las explosiones lejanas, pero esa era la palabra clave, fueron lejanas hasta el punto que desaparecieron mientras se adentraban aún más en el laberinto.

—Esa es una pregunta extraña Guzoru.

—Puedo oír algo… algo parecido a la tristeza.

Ella solo le sonrío con esa extraña tristeza.

—¿Por qué les mentiste Guzoru? Sobre lo de ser un muñeco.

Guzoru tardó un poco en contestar.

—Yo… soy un humano horrible. No quería que unos extraños te rompieran.

Aun con el sombrero puesto Lala podía ver el rostro de Guzoru, la cara deformada por el sol y suavizada con el semblante de la debilidad de la cercana muerte.

—Lala, quédate a mi lado, y cuando muera deja que sea mi mano la que te rompa.

La sonrisa de Lala se tornó más alegre.

—Sí Guzoru —le abrazó con ternura—, Lala es la muñeca de Guzoru. ¿Qué debería cantar ahora?

Las lágrimas de Guzoru eran difíciles de definir.

—Soy horrible, un humano horrible…

—Esa debería ser la última de sus preocupaciones, Guzoru-san.

—¡Ustedes…!

Lala en un salto se había puesto de pie por la sorpresa, siempre protegiendo a Guzoru con su espalda, Kanda le vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Con que tú eres la muñeca.

La muñeca como toda respuesta tomó una columna con sus dos manos, una de las tantas que mantenían en pie aquella ala del distrito bajo tierra.

—¡Alto!

Lala se congeló en su lugar, la columna cayó pues su agarre se aflojó.

—Nadie está aquí para pelear contigo o Guzoru-san —dijo Lacie viendo acusadoramente a Kanda—, ignora a este, es un burro con las mujeres.

—¡Oi!

Estuvo muy tentada a sacarle la lengua, pero incluso eso la dejaría sin aliento.

—Sin embargo, una explicación es necesaria —prosiguió, dejando a sus compañeros en el suelo (con algo más de rudeza al samurái) a una distancia respetuosa de Guzoru—. Y lo más pronto posible, por favor.

Aún sin poder moverse Lala miró a Guzoru aprehensiva. Él le respondió con un cabeceo.

—Es lo mejor… —dijo quedamente.

La albina sonrío y Kanda notó como la muñeca volvía a moverse con normalidad. Lala cayó de rodillas, mirándoles suplicantes.

—Guzoru va a morir pronto ¡Déjenme con él hasta el fin y entonces podrán llevarse mi corazón! Durante mis quinientos años de existencia, Guzoru es el único que me ha aceptado como una muñeca.

Y con estas palabras se remontó a ochenta años al pasado, cuando unos ciudadanos persiguiendo a un niño lo dejaron abandonado en Martel donde además se decía que habitaban fantasmas. No era la primera vez que sucedía, ella se había encontrado con otros cinco niños y a todos ellos les hizo la misma pregunta.

« _¿Qué tal una canción?_ »

Los cinco niños respondieron « _¡Monstruo!_ » y la golpearon.

Ella era una muñeca creada por los humanos, conmoverlos era su razón de existir ¡Debían de dejarla cantar! Así que ella se dijo que si este sexto niño tampoco aceptaba su oferta también le mataría como a los otros.

« _¿Una canción? ¿Cantarías para mí?_ »

Pero este niño fue diferente.

« _Nadie ha hecho nunca algo así para mí._ »

Porque tanto como ella deseaba a alguien como él, también él quería a alguien como ella.

« _Mi nombre es Guzoru. Canta, señorita fantasma._ »

—Guzoru pronto dejará de moverse —su mirada se cristalizó sin lágrimas—, su corazón dejará de latir ¡Permítanme vivir con él hasta el final por favor!

—¡No!

Kanda taladró a Lacie con la mirada.

—Hemos venido aquí para proteger a la Inocencia ¡No podemos conceder ese deseo!

Toma, al igual que Guzoru, no replicaron nada. Lala por su parte se aferró aún más al humano moribundo.

—No veo cual es el problema —respondió Lacie con voz reposada, suave, casi conciliadora.

—¿Esperar a que el viejo se muera? —Kanda le vio como si hubiese perdido la cabeza— No tenemos ese tiempo.

—Porque el Akuma sigue por ahí ¿Eso quieres decir no?

Al japonés le cabreó aún más ahora la serenidad— no, la _delicadeza_ con la que le hablaba ahora la enana.

Una máscara bonita sobre el feo rostro de un demonio, un guante de seda en las manos de un diablo.

—¡Ese maldito uniforme no es para fanfarronear idiota! Eres un exorcista, estás luchando en una guerra y en la guerra se deben hacer sacrificios novata.

—Hacer sacrificios para ganar una guerra es una estupidez —continúo con el ceño fruncido y esta vez Kanda se sintió satisfecho cuando la máscara se quebró. Ya la _Moyashi_ también se dejaba de tonterías—, y sólo hay que derrotar al Akuma.

—Eres una ingenua ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir arriesgando tu vida por unos extraños? ¿Es que acaso no hay nada importante para ti?

—Yo no tengo nada por la cual valga la pena 'sacrificar' otra cosa que no sea a mí misma —sus ojos vagaron hasta Lala y Guzoru—. Sé que es ingenuo y hasta cursi pero ¿Es mucho desear que nadie pase por lo mismo…? Al menos a ellos dos lo podemos salvar de eso sí queremos.

—No salvamos nada ni a nadie enana. Somos destructores.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro de la peliblanca.

—Pues bien señor monje destructor ¿Por qué crees que no haremos nuestro trabajo ahora?

—¿De qué hablas?

Su mano izquierda tomó un lazo invisible a sus ojos y haló hacia abajo.

A pocos metros detrás de Lala y Guzoru, emergió el Akuma nivel 2 de la arena.

—¡¿Pero cómo lo supiste?! —chilló indignado.

Colgando en el aire como un muñeco inservible, el nivel 2 lucía una figura recubierta de arena. Inútilmente balanceaba la guadaña copia en el aire.

—Nadie puede escapar de mi visión.

« _Ni siquiera yo misma._ »

—¿Era mucho dar alguna señal _Moyashi_?

Kanda con sus increíbles reflejos había logrado alejar a Lala, Guzoru y Toma lejos del Akuma.

—Mis músculos dueles como el infierno, con suerte estoy hablando. No puedo invocar mi arma y el Akuma pesa bastante. Agradecería que me ayudaras.

—¿No dijiste que ibas a poder hacerlo con un poco más de tiempo?

—Me equivoqué —dijo tajante—, y aunque si se tratase de un nivel 1 podría lidiar con él sin mi arma, el nivel 2 es distinto.

Una mueca de dolor surcó por sus labios.

—El alma se está corrompiendo; las cadenas más que ser liberadas necesitan ser 'purificadas' ¡Y tú eres el único ahora con el poder suficiente!

El semblante del samurái se tornó más grave y, cosa rara, al mismo tiempo más suave.

—Toma, prepara talismanes. Debes estar listo para cualquier cosa.

—¡S-Sí, señor Kanda!

Luego este se volvió a Lacie.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con 'cadenas' a ser 'liberadas' o 'purificadas' pero estás sosteniendo al nivel 2 como una piñata y ese es el plan más estúpido pero práctico que tenemos a la mano ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?

—Deshacernos del problema y ahora, de verdad este tipo es pesado.

—¡Malditos exorcistas! —Volvió a chillar el Akuma— ¡¿Creen que pueden burlarse así de mí?!

De nuevo balanceó la guadaña tratando de cortar la atadura fantasmagórica que lo mantenía en el aire.

—Oh —Lacie casi rió—. ¿La puedes ver?

—¿Eh?

El Akuma observó a la exorcista de cabello blanco confundido.

—Aunque hayas copiado la guadaña no significa que puedas usar su poder.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

—El único que puede usar el auténtico poder de la Inocencia es un exorcista.

Y el Akuma se había descuidado lo suficiente como para que Kanda estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle aquello.

—Incluso si es una enana con cabello de anciano.

Lacie sonrío exhausta.

—Realmente me detestas eh…

« _Solo hazlo…»_

— **¡** _ **Mugen**_ **! ¡Retorno del apocalipsis! ¡Insectos del inframundo! (Primera Ilusión)**

« _Desaparece._ »

La explosión del ataque encegueció a todos allí. La arena y el polvo se arremolinaron sobre ellos mientras Lacie veía el alma desvanecerse en el aire.

Era libre finalmente.

—¿Ya todo acabó…? —Toma veía admirado a Kanda quien estaba de pie.

La albina tomó nota de como él, incluso siendo un exorcista con una Inocencia de tipo equipamiento, poseía una velocidad de regeneración comparable a la de ella. La profunda herida hecha por el Akuma anteriormente había dejado de sangrar por completo y había recuperado parte de su fuerza.

Él no era normal, aunque nadie entraba en la Orden Negra siéndolo.

—¡Guzoru!

Guzoru tosió sangre con la primera bocanada de aire. Lala lo acunó entre sus brazos y fue cuando Lacie se dio cuenta que el suelo arenoso le había dado la misma bienvenida.

—Guzoru…

El hombre anciano estaba pasando el ataque de tos, Toma se dirigía hacia ellos pero al caer Kanda (parece que usó las pocas fuerzas recuperadas para ese ataque) se vio indeciso por un largo segundo hasta que Lacie habló.

—¿Por qué no cantas una nana Lala? —sonrío con una sonrisa que Toma solo había visto en los niños exhaustos de jugar—. Todos estamos muy cansados, seguramente Guzoru piensa lo mismo…

(…)

—Desde entonces no ha parado —Kanda terminó su reporte.

Kumiko asintió desde el otro lado del teléfono. No cuestionó en ningún momento porque al fondo de la voz de Kanda oía las quejas y murmullos sorprendidos de las enfermeras del hospital donde estaba recuperándose el grupo.

—Pronto parará ¿Cierto? ¿Lacie-chan está con ellos?

—Tiene quinientos años y Guzoru más de ochenta. Ninguno durará más…

—¡E-Espere!

La voz de uno de los doctores interrumpió la conversación.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

—Me voy —le respondió Kanda con indiferencia—, ahí tiene su dinero.

—¡No, no! ¡Usted está en un estado crítico! ¡Necesita cinco meses para recuperarse completamente!

—Ya estoy curado.

—¡Eso no es posible!

Por su lado, Kumiko se vio hundida en más papeleo.

—¡Aw~! ¡Cómo les envidio! —se quejó—. El cielo y el mar azul de Italia…

—¿Y qué?

—¡¿Cómo qué 'y qué'?! ¡Que palabras tan duras! ¿Oíste eso River?

Kanda se comió un suspiro.

—Voy a colgar.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera! Tu próxima misión…

Kanda escuchó con cuidado.

—Lo comprendo.

—Por cierto Kanda —dijo Kumiko antes de que el japonés cortase la comunicación—, tus heridas han tardado más de lo normal esta vez. Ten cuidado, no puedes darte el lujo de medir mal… tu vida depende ello.

—Ya lo sé.

Y colgó.

Los teléfonos diseñados por la Orden residían en las mochilas de los buscadores como parte de su equipo de comunicación, así que para cuando Kanda terminó la conversación con Kumiko Lee ya se encontraba camino a Martel junto a Toma.

Encontró a la peliblanca sentada a las escaleras oyendo la melodía que viajaba por el viento, llegando incluso a la ciudad aunque los lugareños pensaban que era un dulce compas del mecer de las copas de los árboles.

—¿Te estás durmiendo? ¡No bajes la guardia!

Lacie alzó la mirada perezosamente. Timcampy permaneció sobre su cabeza sin perder el equilibrio.

—¿Huh? ¿No tenías que guardar cinco meses de reposo?

—Ya estoy curado.

—¿En serio?

—Cállate.

Kanda tomó asiento en los escalones y Toma permaneció de pie en la sombra de la escalinata.

—He recibido un mensaje de Kumiko, tengo una nueva misión. Ustedes llevarán la Inocencia al Cuartel General.

—De acuerdo.

Kanda le vio a los ojos antes de resoplar.

—Eres irritante. Todo lo que haces me cabrea idiota.

Ella se encogió los hombros.

—Es un sentimiento recíproco, supongo. Eres un imbécil.

Toma no sabía que pensar pero aquello sonaba como una especie de ¿Tregua? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo.

—Ya no le queda mucho tiempo.

La voz de Lala se quebraba con más frecuencia.

—Lo sé.

—No salvamos —repitió Kanda—, destruimos.

—Si vieses el mundo como y—

Lacie se detuvo a mitad de la frase, un pesado silencio se había posado sobre ellos. Lala se había detenido.

Cuando entraron a las ruinas donde dejaron a Lala y Guzoru, la mano de este estaba enterrada en su pecho.

Los exorcistas se acercaron con cuidado, como si no quisieran despertar a ninguno de su sueño. Sin embargo, al llegar Lacie justo al lado de la muñeca, esta viró su rostro hacia ella.

—Gracias —sonreía—, la promesa se ha cumplido.

La mano de Guzoru se deslizó hasta el regazo de la exorcista, quien estaba petrificada por la sorpresa.

—Oi ¿Qué sucede?

Lacie sacudió la cabeza, odiaría que de todas las personas fuese el samurái quien le viese llorar.

«Si vieses el mundo como yo lo veo te darías cuenta.»

( _No hay otro modo de salvación excepto el de la destrucción._ )

[…]

 **Próximo capítulo:**

¡BOOM!

Ella realmente no estaba prestando atención cuando se tropezó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Zhou Lee al pie de las escaleras que ascendían hacia el interior del castillo ¿No era así que en las novelas de misterio a veces encontraban el cadáver?

 _ **«El incidente de la cuasi destrucción de los exorcistas**_ **»**


	8. A manera de interludio I

**D. Red Woman**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 _ **El incidente de la cuasi destrucción de los exorcistas**_

[O de las idioteces de Kumiko]

(Una especie de interludio)

Lacie bostezó.

—Regresamos bastante tarde.

—La tormenta retrasó nuestro tren —le recordó Toma.

Acababan de desembarcar en el puerto subterráneo del Cuartel General. Lacie estaba agotada más por el viaje desde Martel que por las heridas, incluso Tim parecía volar con flojera a la altura de sus hombros.

—Ya es media noche ¿Qué haremos con la Inocencia que recuperamos?

—Si va a las oficinas del grupo científico alguien debería estar despierto.

—Bien, lo intentaré.

Lo que sucedió después le hubiese valido una lección extra e intensiva con su maestro si este se llegaba a enterar.

¡BOOM!

Ella realmente no estaba prestando atención cuando se tropezó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Zhou Lee al pie de las escaleras que ascendían hacia el interior del castillo ¿No era así que en las novelas de misterio a veces encontraban el cadáver? Esta reflexión la aturdió tanto como el golpe que se dio contra los escalones.

—¿Qué rayos—

—¡Lacie! ¿E-Eres tú?

Lacie giró hasta quedar boca arriba junto a Zhou, y con la impresión de que todo daba vueltas y el polvo y las impurezas bailaban la conga sobre ella, vio al jefe de sección apoyando con cierto dolor su cuerpo contra la pared mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se incorporó aún con cierto vértigo y Toma ya tenía uno de los brazos de Zhou alrededor de sus hombros levantándolo del suelo. Ella fue hacia River y notó los raspones y la sangre seca en su rostro y brazos— ¿Cómo—

—No tenemos tiempo —le apremió—, Kumirin se acerca.

—¿Eh?

Entonces un robot con forma humanoide pero con tantas extremidades como una araña y una boina estampada con la letra K sobre su cabeza aterrizó por encima de ellos en la pared con tal fuerza que la astilló y los empujó hacia el canal de agua.

—¡Es demasiado rápido! —oyó maldecir a River.

—Dos objetivos localizados. Lacie Walker y Zhou Lee.

— _¿Pero qué carajos?_

 _¿Desde cuándo estaba metida en una obra de ciencia ficción huyendo de inteligencia artificial?_ Es decir _¿No estaba en medio de una de misterio y_ —

— _¡Concéntrate!_ —le espetó la albina a su Inocencia.

—¡Corre Lacie! —Le gritó River sacudiéndola de su estado petrificado—. Esa cosa va detrás de los exorcistas.

— _Esto se pone cada vez mejor_.

Y la verdad es que el origen de este asunto no es ni tan misterioso ni tan fantástico.

(…)

—¿Debería cambiarme de trabajo…?

—Si no puedo dormir del todo tampoco puedo despertarme completamente.

—Creo que no podré terminar esto en lo que me queda de vida…

No podía evitar sonreír un poco divertido y sentirse algo culpable por ello al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de un tiempo los delirios insomnes del grupo de ciencias ya no despertaban tanta lástima en él, sino una simpatía que lo empujaba a reírse de sus palabras a veces absurdas, admirar sus sueños y al menos echarles una mano con uno o con otro quehacer.

—No se rindan, todo acabará algún día —dijo River aunque no sonaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Hubo algunos quejidos que logró oír antes de abrir finalmente la puerta.

—¿Quién quiere café?

Le pareció ver a algunos llorar aliviados. Otros murmuraban sobre ángeles de cafeína y lo más espabilados comenzaban a arrastrarse sobre sus pies. Prontamente fue rodeado pero en el pequeño tumulto sintió que faltaba algo.

—¿Está todo el mundo despierto~?

Y claro, eso era. La voz cantarina de su hermana mayor, la cual si no está estrujándolo en un abrazo a su primer vistazo en el día normalmente implicaba un posterior dolor de cabeza para él.

—¡Miren! ¡Observen mi nueva creación!

—Supervisora ¿Qué es ese innecesario robot enorme?

« _¿Y por qué tiene un sombrero?_ »

—Él es nuestro salvador —anunció su hermana con esa clase de pompa y halo de eminencia de un predicador convirtiendo a paganos— ¡Kumirin! ¡Mi otro yo!

« _Necesito una aspirina._ » el dolor había tomado un boleto directo a la estación de migraña.

—Tiene el 100% de mi personalidad y cerebro. Es un omnipotente robot hecho de inocencia.

« _Al menos eso explica el sombrero. Es el objeto encantador…_ »

—Y no sólo puede decodificar archivos, sino que también tiene soporte de cirugía y cuidados para el armamento anti-Akuma. ¡Esto hará nuestro trabajo más fácil!

—¡Supervisora, usted es la mejor! —sus ojos brillaban como quien ve la luz al final del túnel.

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy un genio.

Él realmente no podía culparlos por dejarse convertir por una de las ideas de su hermana. Ella podía ser bastante elocuente y, bueno, problemas desesperados medidas extremas ¿No?

—Umh, Nee-san…

Sin embargo, él sabía mejor.

Su sonrisa se contrajo en un tic casi imperceptible mientras observaba como Kumirin alargaba una mano mecánica de su interior —casi tan grande como la habitación de cuidados médicos— y fiel a la costumbre de su hermana, tomaba la taza de café de un sorbo al igual que si fuera whisky.

—¿Kumirin puede tomar café?

—Por supuesto que no Zhou —Kumiko seguía sonriendo— a pesar de que es 100% como yo, Kumirin es un robot, claro que no puede beber café.

« _No sé para que pregunte si ya sabía la respuesta._ »

Había perdido segundos valiosos para reaccionar a tiempo. La misma mano mecánica se volvió a desplegar y esta vez salía sosteniendo una jeringa.

—Soy Kumirin y existo para hacer más fuerte a los exorcistas. Zhou Lee, es hora del mantenimiento.

« _Mejor que sean dos aspirinas._ » se dijo a sí mismo antes del que sedante cobrara efecto.

(…)

—Lo sé, es una historia tonta —admitió River.

Habían corrido sin que Lacie le prestara mucha atención a la dirección. Sólo distinguía que estaban resguardados en uno de los pasillos alumbrados con electricidad en lugar de las antorchas del canal de agua mientras River les explicaba la situación.

— _Es tan patético, un clásico_ —incluso Mana se carcajeó de buena gana.

—¿Zhou estará bien? —preguntó. En la carrera ella relevó a Toma de su peso y con su brazo sobre sus hombros, la cabeza de Zhou colgaba a pocos centímetros de ella y de no ser por el cuello alto de su uniforme probablemente hubiera visto la marca de la inyección.

—Sí, sólo está durmiendo por la anestesia —. La adrenalina comenzó a pasarle factura, notó Lacie por la forma en que dejó su cabeza echarse hacia atrás y sus piernas temblar un poco pero River no cayó y dejó salir una risa cansina.

—¿River?

—Nada, nada. Es que… todo esto pasó porque nosotros queríamos que nuestro trabajo fuese más fácil.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Es algo natural.

—Pero ustedes, los exorcistas y buscadores, están allá fuera en situaciones de vida o muerte. No es justo, lo siento por eso —en sus ojos vio cuanto remordimiento le ocasionó todo aquel asunto—. Por cierto, bienvenida de vuelta.

— _¿Bienvenida…?_

Otra vez, esa extraña calidez revoloteaba en su interior.

—¿Lacie? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duelen todavía las heridas de tu misión?

—¡O-Oh! Sí, bueno no ¡Quiero decir…! Estoy bien —luego, no muy segura murmuró—. Estoy de vuelta.

River aún la veía un poco preocupado.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Están vivos?!

Lacie parpadeó. Resulta que estaban en el corazón del Cuartel y la plataforma con base piramidal que la llevó con Hebraska en su primer día se alzaba frente a ellos. Realmente agradecía que su maestro no estuviese ahí para ver como sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, no quería más nuevas memorias que agregar a sus sesiones de entrenamiento intensivas junto a las de las deudas durante aquellos años, tenía suficientes para toda una vida, muchas gracias.

—¡Muchachos! ¡Supervisora! ¡Están todos! —reconoció River.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Acérquese!

—¡Zhou! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

—Por favor, cálmense todos. Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que Kumirin nos encuentre.

Muy tarde, Lacie lo supo en cuanto las paredes crujieron bajo sus pies.

Kumirin escalaba las paredes hasta alcanzar su altura. Los científicos respondieron desplegando de la base piramidal de la plataforma un cañón.

—¡No subestimes al grupo de ciencia! —dijo el que estaba en la mirilla.

—¡Dispara! —alentaron los otros.

—¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡No le dispares a mi Kumirin! —saltó Kumiko y con sus brazos bloqueó la vista del otro.

Éste perdió el control y la plataforma empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra indiscriminadamente. River, Toma y Lacie cargando a Zhou saltaban de un lugar para otro evitando las balas y los escombros.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?! —les gritó River.

—¡Nos traicionaron! —respondieron.

Luego vieron Kumiko atada como corderito (y eso no extrañaba para nada a Lacie) caminando al pie del cañón frente a un Kumirin que aún escaneaba de reojo los alrededores en busca de Zhou.

(Lo cual tampoco le daba buena espina a la peliblanca porque estaba segura que le dedicó una mirada con cierta disculpa antes de volverse al robot.)

—Kumirin, la arma anti-Akuma de Lacie sufrió daños en su última misión. Arréglala.

—Orden aceptada.

—¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

—¡Ahora River mientras Kumirin atrapa el cebo trae a Zhou aquí!

— _¡Traidora!_

—¡¿Cuán diabólica puedes llegar a ser?!

Probablemente ni siquiera César se sintió tan sorprendido cuando Brutus lo apuñaló como Lacie al ser atrapada por Kumirin.

—Llevando a Lacie Walker a la sala de cirugía. Se repararán los daños y como medida preventiva para el futuro se incrementará su resistencia física convirtiéndola en macho.

—¡¿MACHO?!

— _¡Macho no! ¡A mi niña no!_ —Mana lloriqueaba.

— _Serías un chico muy mono_ —sin embargo, _él_ parecía sopesar la situación con la cabeza fría y tomándoselo demasiado en serio— _¿Cómo dicen ahora? Ah, sí, ukeable. Ya sabes, del término Uke, el sumiso, el pas—_

— _¡Ya entendí maldición! ¡Y olvídalo! ¡No pienso convertirme en hombre!_

Lacie no tenía tiempo de lamentarse por dejar caer a Zhou como un saco de patatas. Estaba luchando contra el arrastre de Kumirin y por preservar su feminidad.

— _Tengo que hacer algo, pero todavía no puedo invocar mi arma sin estresar mis músculos._

— _No la necesitas_ —le respondió Mana— _, solo es un objeto físico. Puedes destruirlo con tu mano desnuda._

A pesar del alivio que sintió ante sus palabras, Lacie no se permitió relajar su postura.

— _Aquí voy._

Observó a Kumirin con su ojo izquierdo, efectivamente no había más que magia vinculada al sombrero pero aquello no era su objetivo.

Extendió su mano al hilo invisible que sostenía la existencia del robot.

— _Desaparece._

Pero un calambre, seguido de un entumecimiento, la dejó congelada en su sitio incapaz si quiera de flexionar sus dedos.

—¡Supervisora!

—¡Tiene una pipa de soplar! ¡Tómenla!

—¡Pero es que Kumirin podría— podría haber—

—¡Actúe como la edad que tiene supervisora!

Al caer su cabeza contra el piso, vio la ampolla de anestesia rodar.

—Es hora de la cirugía —abrió sus compuertas Kumirin.

Lacie se preguntó si así se veía la entrada al infierno.

—Me debes una grande Kumiko-san —masculló.

Sus párpados le pesaban y sus músculos ya no le respondían. Incluso las voces de sus eternos acompañantes se volvieron difusas mezclándose con todos los otros sonidos. El mundo también parecía difuminarse ante sus ojos con el negro que llenaba progresivamente los espacios vacíos.

—Creo que soy yo quién te debe una.

Pero podía reconocer perfectamente aquel príncipe asiático con armadura negra. Todo lo contrario al héroe típico de las historias de princesas y hadas que oía de niña, y con una sonrisa que cualquiera de esos personajes envidiaría.

También se dio cuenta de cuan drogada estaba porque nunca había creído en esos cuentos imaginarios. Aunque Zhou Lee sí que era real.

(…)

Una sacudida. No. Una caída —rectificó en su mente— comenzó a despertarlo.

En medio del caos en que abría sus ojos el escuchar el nombre de su hermana ser gritado no le extrañó. Lo que si le preocupó fue como Toma, el buscador, trataba de dar alcance a una figura en negro y cabello blanco que estaba siendo llevada por Kumirin.

—¿Esa no es…?

—¡Zhou! ¡Estás despierto! —Zhou enfocó la vista y vio el rostro de River estaba sobre él— Justo a tiempo, Kumirin está a punto de convertir en macho a Lacie.

 _Una caja de aspirinas_ , eso se escucha más consolador decidió Zhou. _Y quizás una sesión de entrenamiento porque sentía la necesidad de golpear algo más a parte de su cabeza contra la pared más cercana._

—¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?

—Te saqué de las oficinas en cuanto fuiste sedado, en el camino termine encontrándome con Lacie y Toma. Ella te ha cargado desde entonces pero Kumiko-san la uso como cebo, perdió el equilibrio y ahora…

Las palabras de River fueron un cubo de agua helada que obligó a Zhou a ponerse de pie. Ya había oído lo suficiente para entender de qué iba todo.

—¡Toma! ¡Hazte a un lado y quédate con el jefe de sección!

Arraigado ya en el interior de su subconsciente, Toma el buscador obedeció las palabras del exorcista.

Se detuvo y antes de que pudiese dar su primer paso hacia atrás, Zhou Lee ya había destruido el brazo del robot que tenía atrapada a Lacie.

—Me debes una grande, Kumiko-san —murmuró la albina en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, pronto quedaría inconsciente.

—Creo que soy yo quién te debe una —dijo sin saber si lograría entenderle.

Sin embargo, ella se las arregló para entornar suficiente la mirada en su rostro y compuso una sonrisa a medio camino.

—Me conformo con qué acabes con ese estúpido robot.

Lacie terminó por desmayarse y le pareció sorprendente como su semblante se relajó por completo al caer dormida.

—¡Zhou! ¡Cuidado!

Kumirin volvió a arremeter contra ellos, él ya lo había sentido a pesar de que su mirada seguía en el rostro de la peliblanca. Dio un salto al costado, luego fue hacia River y Toma quienes ya habían sido subidos a la plataforma con el resto de los científicos.

Todos hicieron espacio para él y dejó en el suelo con cuidado a su compañera.

—¡Zhou~! ¡Otouto! —Su hermana se le acercó por la espalda— ¡Me alegro de que te encuentres bien! ¡Y claro que por Lacie-chan también!

—Nee-san —se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos violetas parecían tener la dureza del diamante—, ten un poco de vergüenza.

Después saltó de la baranda.

(…)

Su uniforme también tiene un estilo personalizado, uno bastante alejado del estándar.

La pieza principal era la túnica negra de cuello alto sin solapas, en los hombros sólo estaban las placas donde se fijaba la rosa de plata símbolo del Vaticano, la cruz de rosa justo sobre el corazón y el faldón se abría a la altura de las calderas por ambos lados y llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de sus pantorrillas con las mangas holgadas desde sus codos.

Debajo de la túnica tenía otra blanca, de peso más ligero y que sobresalía de la primera. Luego, los pantalones ajustados que cubrían hasta sus rodillas. En la piel desnuda se podían vislumbrar largas cicatrices, blancuzcas y rosadas gracias a la luz de las explosiones, dibujando el patrón de una tormenta que seguía hasta sus pies calzados únicamente con su arma anti-Akuma.

 _ **Dark boots**_.

Toma vio como las sencillas zapatillas se transformaron.

Lo aterrador es lo finas que son, no ornamentadas como las de combate, sino placas lisas de titanio que se extendieron a las rodillas. El material tenía el mismo brillo que la _**Mugen**_ de Kanda y su poder destructivo parecía más impresionante porque al caer sobre uno de los brazos de Kumirin _lo hizo pedazos_.

—Increíble ¿Cierto? —River le sonrío conocedor. Era la primera vez que Toma veía a Zhou en acción—. Es la combinación del acero y el hierro junto con la aceleración de la caída.

Pero ahí no terminaba el espectáculo. Kumirin no daba aún tregua y continuaba disparando y atacando con sus brazos pero Zhou seguía esquivándolo sin romper a sudar, deslizándose por el viento entre el caos y sin tocar el suelo.

—Es como una danza —continúo River y Toma se encontró asintiendo—. No hay que dejarse engañar, es una danza letal porque ese muchacho tiene la tenacidad de un dragón. Al final, te aplastará.

Zhou usó uno de los brazos para tomar un impulso que lo llevó por sobre la cabeza de Kumirin.

 _ **Dark boots**_ fue una bala que atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo de Kumirin.

Toma perfectamente podía ver un Akuma destruyéndose bajo los pies de Zhou Lee.

Finalmente, los restos de Kumirin chocaron con el fondo, un par de explosiones más, algunas lágrimas de Kumiko y tres horas después Lacie despertó.

—¿Dónde…?

La vista de los libros y cierto bullicio se le antojaba familiar sin saber porque. Trató de levantarse y el mareo volvió a azotarla.

—Hey, tranquila.

Zhou la tomo del brazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Confundida —dijo—. Es decir, no fue un sueño ¿O sí?

—Siento eso, el invento de mi hermana se salió de control.

A Lacie no le gustó la voz cansada del chino porque es como si estuviese _cansado de_ _repetirlo_.

—No es la primera vez.

—Ni la última —admitió.

Era una batalla perdida desde el principio.

—¿Y dónde estamos?

—Es el laboratorio público —Lacie se percató de que ella había estado recostada en el sofá y él se mantuvo en una silla acolchada a su lado—, todo el mundo ha estado ayudando a arreglar este desastre.

—Oh… eso explica el ruido.

Eran herramientas, y algunas de esas que a veces usaban los adultos en el circo cuando algo se rompía, recordó.

Se dejó echar de nuevo en el sofá pero sintió una punzada en su costado. Un bulto casi se le clava entre las costillas y le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que era.

—¡La Inocencia!

Suspiró aliviada de encontrarla intacta dentro de su chaqueta.

—Me alegro de que no le haya pasado nada.

—Debes llevarla a Hebraska —le dijo Zhou—, ella es quien las protege.

—Bien.

El vértigo estaba cediendo pero Zhou notó su piel pálida y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Um… si no es mucha molestia. La verdad, tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

—Pienso que en este lugar para cualquiera es fácil perderse.

Lacie no pude evitar regresarle una sonrisa por respuesta.

— _Es todo un seductor. No te quiero cerca de él._

— _Cállate Mana, está siendo amable nada más._

—¡Ah! ¡Ya despertó!

—Dios, este sitio está hecho un asco.

El grupo científico no estaba solo, realmente todos estaban en las labores de reconstrucción, incluso Jerry y sus ayudantes de cocina la saludaron sudorosos y con las manos ocupadas.

—Ps, Lacie.

Era el pequeño científico que había tratado de dispararle a Kumirin antes de que Kumiko se le lanzara encima se acercó a ella. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y por sus anteojos como un par de lupas lo identificaron como Jhonny, uno de los más jóvenes y jugaba con ella al ajedrez durante sus horas libres.

—Tu habitación fue destruida.

—¡¿Qué?!

Los demás se echaron a reír de su cara de horror.

—Bienvenida a casa Lacie —sonrío Jhonny.

Sin embargo, ella podía acostumbrarse a esto.

[…]

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _ **«The rewiding town»**_

[...]

 **N.A:** ¡Estoy vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lamento el retraso, si les soy sincera, este capítulo tiene mucho tiempo listo, pero me había faltado motivación. Aunque el resultado final me dejó bastante satisfecha. ¿Qué les pareció la interacción entre Lacie y Zhou? Traté de mantenerlo lo más apegado posible al canon y bueno ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Espero leernos pronto.


End file.
